Megaman Skyra Knights: (Season 1) Portal Games
by Nitrogoblin
Summary: 3 years after the events of Mega Man Skyra R. With the take down of DZ and the clone Zeta. Grid Terra had recovered with the dimensions clashing over. Zenkai now able to sit down and develop his thoughts with the possibly of different worlds, worked together with the uppers of the Grid to create the Triopolis portals. Third Gen Original Megaman series(Rated M for language/Violence)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Keeper of Power**

3 years after the events of Mega Man Skyra R. With the take down of DZ and the clone Zeta. Grid Terra had recovered with the dimensions clashing over. Zenkai now able to sit down and develop his thoughts with the possibly of different worlds, worked together with the uppers of the Grid to create the Triopolis portals. These portals would separate many different worlds apart from each other, each carrying their own "Knights" which guard them. These Knights however can be trained up to being such and no longer require specific selection from the upper Grid Skyra. A new reality had been born and the father of it all Zenkai sits now looking over what is to come with the portals . Though these worlds sit lively without the counter cores which keep the worlds together, they would shatter. So given duty to the Knights, they must protect or collect these cores to keep things moving in the right direction.

We now center to the new world as our tale begins.

Zenkai sat in a chair over looking data of the Portals. A woman in a red armor walks in, she had her hair down and a silver hook like device coming off her hair. "Zenkai?" Says the red female Knightress. Zenkai looks to her. "Oh Roll hey, how's it going? Any luck on finding that stray counter core?" Roll shakes her head looking worried. "Nothing! I tried to gain the help of some others but they pushed me aside." Zenkai sighs. "We've gotta get that core...Which portal was it again?" Roll points to a monitor. "The eastern one. It's connected to the sea serpent world." Zenkai stands up sighing. He pulls a helmet off his desk. "Guess it's time to get to work.." He places it on his armor instantly appears and he heads off to the portal. They soon get to the portal and Roll runs ahead of Zenkai. "There it is!" There was a raging storm in this area, sea water rushed against the rocks around and nothing but sea could be seen for miles. There were signs of looming serpents in the water waving back in forth in areas. "Ok Roll, scout for me. Stay here! I'll get this core and stop this storm. If it keeps up, it'll breach the dimension and pour into our oceans..." Zenkai rushes through and hops over some rocks. He nearly makes it to the core and out of the water arises a giant sea serpent roaring at him loudly. Zenkai aims his buster now carrying a golden rim with a red core. He charges it and shoots at the serpent smashing it with a charged shot. He then grabs the core making his way back fast. "I got it Roll!" Roll didn't respond. "Roll!?" Another voice comes over the dial. "Zenkai? The father of the Portals?" Zenkai stops. "Who is this?" The voice which seemed to be female spoke again. "Get back here to the exit and find out ol mighty one." Zenkai growls to himself. "Rouge Knights...Great.." Zenkai hurries over and spots a man and woman now holding Roll in what looked to be an odd bubbly creature. The girl turned out to be Tron EXE beside her was a young man whom Zenkai had never saw before. "ROLL! Let her go!" Zenkai charges. Tron laughs. "Not happening unless you give us that core of yours." Zenkai shakes his head. "You're really in no place to tell me what to do...I can order these waves to.." The young man hits Zenkai with a strange shot zapping away his grid abilities. Zenkai tried to regain his skills to use but nothing would happen. Tron laughs. "Looks as if Daddy said no.." Zenkai growls looking them. 'Daddy?" Tron walks over and kicks Zenkai backward to the ground, the rain still pouring around, she picks up the Counter core. "Xion..." Zenkai lifts himself off the ground. 'What!? XI...XION!?" Roll was struggling in the green goo from the creature that held her. The boy was about to speak but Tron stops him. "Not now Forte...Oh and Zenkai...The new names Roshala...Don't forget it...Get used to being a normal knight...You've been rejected your place as keeper." She laughs taking off with Forte through the portal. Roll is dropped and rushes to Zenkai quickly. Zenkai said not one word, he was brought back to being close to human now, the only thing he had left on him was the mega man armor of a Knight. And knowing Xion was somehow back in action, he knew he'd have to act fast but how? "...I'm fine...We need to get back though. I have to think of what to do next...The Portals are in trouble...And there's no telling how far gone things are with...Xion being back this way..." Roll nods and Zenkai heads off through the portal with her.

Steel-toed boots ran across the grid lines, in a rushed fashion. The torn flaps of a trechcoat waved in the wind as Naomi Wily was in pursuit. She was tailing the red mist, that appeared in a destroyed city, with all of it's inhabitants eaten alive by the beast within the mist. Naomi jumped from the grid lines, using her telekinesis to fly a bit before landing on the ground below. She got up from her knee, looking at Sclera threw her bangs, with angry eyes. Sclera appeared from the mist, looking to Naomi.

"Sclera, Don't you think it is about time you gave up on fleeing from me. It's only matter of time before you meet your demise." Naomi held up her hands. "We have encountered each other several times over the course of these years. After each bout, you resort to running away. Cease being a coward and fight me!" Naomi blasted Sclera across the area, slamming her into an abandoned building. Sclera sat up, wiping the black blood from her brow, as the cut healed.

"Foolish... girl...we have told... you time. And time again...We are IMORTAL!" Sclera swept quickly, lunging into Naomi, slamming her into a nearby tree. "Argh..." Naomi gets up, with one eye held tightly shut. "Just.. die already! I'm HUNGRY!" Sclera screamed.

Naomi held her ears. Sclera approached Naomi, slouching forward, drooling slightly. "If you can't die... that explains the constant healing... guess I have to come up with a plan B." Naomi stumbled to her feet." "And what might that... be...Na..omi?" Sclera looked to her, ghoulishly. Naomi looked up, through the blood dripping from her forehead. "I am going to capture you, and reprogram ALL of your systems!" Naomi flew at Sclera, her telekinesis making Sclera spin into a dizzying tornado. The mist rolled in, with thousands of eyes staring into her soul. "You think... it'll be SOOOOOO easy don't you..." Naomi heard the voice of Sclera, looking around, force emanating from her palms.

"come out! And face me like a REAL warrior!" Naomi hollered. "No..." Whispered Sclera into Naomi's ear. Naomi whirled around, trying to grab Sclera with her telekinesis. Sclera jumped out of the way, smirking. "Awe... you missed... so sad.." "You seem to be getting more emotion every time we encounter one another..." "No." "Insolent, you don't even know, do you Sclera." sclera jumped back, shifting into red mist, and fleeing once more. Naomi ran to the mist's fleeing point. "Dammit... she got away again... I'm sick of this twisted game of cat and mouse.."

Zenkai was now walking around town a girl runs up behind him tugging on his arm. He turns and there was a curly blonde haired girl bright blue eyes, she was wearing a white shirt which went down into a black skirt with black high heel shoes. She had a determined look on her face looking to Zenkai. Zenkai sighs. "Oh...Hi Sandra...Right now isn't a good time." Zenkai was on his way to speak with Alter Zeta about things. Sandra laughs. "You're kidding right? You're to busy to seek out needs from moi?" She spins herself around posing. 'The Great Sandra Doppler!" Zenkai sighs again. "You're just as proud as that old bastard." Sandra points to Zenkai becoming barking, "HEY! I KNOW YOU BOTH DIDN'T GET ALONG GOOD IN THE PAST BUT THAT DOESN'T MAKE ME EXACTLY LIKE HIM!" Sandra says crossing her arms. "Besides you're friends with what's her name? Nyeyomi Wily? A Wily of all things." Zenkai thought about Naomi. 'You're becoming REALLY annoying NOW. Don't make me revoke your rights as a Knightress." Sandra laughs to herself nervously. 'Whatever you say boss...Though why do you still keep Roll? She's great in all, but I could really help you more. With my great abilities of wind! I can make even the greatest devil whimper with.." Zenkai had walked off letting her monologue to herself. "HEY! ZENKAI! COME BACK!"

Zenkai later was sitting with Zeta talking over things. "So...Your powers have been zapped?...Reading into this more...It seems a higher power that close to. Father bass is responsible...Perhaps this might have come from another portal...There could be some sturdy world out there full of the power of bass...It is possible." Zenkai sighs his idea had basically blown back in his face. "I guess after settling this. I'll have to shut down the portals...If they can get a hold to power this way. Not just by cores but by beings in them..." Zeta nods, "Yeah...Could mean there are a lot of others. Invasions...All it takes is the right portal with the right power and mind set." Zenkai thinks. "So...I guess I'm best going to look for clues on more of this power." Zeta gasp. "You can't. Not being this way...Here...I will lend you my power to help you for now.." Zeta sets his energy in Zenkai allowing him basic use of grid abilities for now. Zenkai nods smiling, "Thanks. I'll give it back as soon as I get back my mojo." He laughs. Zeta grins as well. "Anytime..." Zenkai then looks down to the floor. "Hey have you heard anything from Naomi?...She came up in a conversation earlier and I just wanted to ask.." Zeta shakes his head. "It's best you focus on your own world right now. Alright?...She still has to clean and fix a mission from her own world.." Zenkai nods. "I know...But...What she's after, it originally came from here...I can't help to think I should be able to help her." Zeta pats his shoulder. "She'll be fine...You should focus on the portals however." Zenkai nods standing up. "Yeah...Thanks Zeta...Man. I haven't said that in some years now..." Zenkai heads off to the exit his cape waving in the wind. Zeta looks off to him. "So where to?" Zenkai turns to him a bit. "The portals...There are 8 places I know these guys may be striking...I'll have to pin point the locations of Bass's power signatures. From that. I can find out where to look.." Zeta smiles, "Sounds like a plan. I wish you luck Zenkai...I will keep watch over Skyra's portal for now...Good luck...And always keep your friends close." Zenkai laughs. "But of course..." Zenkai pulls the peace sign to Zeta heading back to Grid Terra.

Naomi appeared from a grid door, into the city. She sighed, making her way to her secret hideaway.

Sandra was walking by and bumps right into Naomi. "Hey watch where your..." She spots Naomi. "NYEYOMI WILY! HA! I FOUND YOU! You've been on Zenkai's mind an awful lot lately. What kind of device have you infected him with!?"

Naomi looks to this girl, she appeared confused. "Apologizes but you have me confused with another Wily. It's Naomi, not Nyeyomi. (Zenkai?.. It's been a while since I've seen him...)" Naomi puts her hands in her coat pockets. "Also, I don't know you."

Sandra thinks to herself her eyes becoming dots. "Whaaaat?" Her eyes turn flamming. "YOU THINK I'M AN IDIOT!? Just changing a couple of things in your name won't get you off the hook!" She stares seriously at Naomi. "I will bring you to justice!" She forms her weapons. It was a grand swallow that carried little designs of Metools on it. "BEHOLD! MY ULTIMATE WEAPON! I WILL PURIFY YOUR SOUL!" She says posing as the background behind her was shining with the Japanese sun.

"Whoever you are, you need to stop watching so much anime... Nyeyomi is my... (Well she's clearly to dense to know what a parallel self is so... Ummm guess Nyeyomi's idea will be useful..) sister... She's my sister. Now mind leaving me alone. I'm in the middle of something." Naomi replies, calmly.

"Sister?" Sandra's eyes became dots again. "THERE ARE TWO SPAWNS!?" Sandra thinks to herself. "Oh Zenkai...What kind of...Monsters are you two!?" Sandra's phone rings. "Not right now!" She picks it up. "Hello? PROTO! NOT NOW!" She turns away from Naomi talking. "I'm in the middle of something! No! I don't know!"

She then takes her focus off the phone, the sister kind of came back to her mind. "(Wait she might be the one he's talking about...If that's the case.") She turns back to Naomi. "I need to go plan. Count yourself lucky. We will see each other again.." She walks off quickly from Naomi.

"Such an odd girl..." Naomi sighed, floating up to a grid line, and making her way to her secret place, she's been living at for the last 3 years. It was a hidden location on top of a roof, with one room, that contained a bed. Curtains held in front of the entrance as she sat on the ledge of the skyscraper, looking down upon the city.

In a dark location. Roshala and forte were holding s core which carried Zenkai's power. "This beats my old job" Roshala says as she held the orb tossing it up and down in her hand. Forte sighs

"Lets get this to master already." He says crossing his arms. "And how's not being a pirate worse than this?" Roshala crosses her arms and stares off from him. "Well I don't have to worry about to many police and we do things kind of shush, shush." Forte shakes his head. "Shush shush huh? We have the power of mega man Zenkai...that's hardly shush." A voice calls out to them. It was that if Xion's. "About time...bring me that power So I can finally become knighted into my rightful place." Xion smiles as he walks from the shadows. "Mega man Xion...The father if all knights.. this world has changed and they require new guidance." He lifts his hand taking the orb from them. His hair grows long and he gains white Aztec armor beaming with purple eyes in the sleeves and drapes of fabric letting off the armor. "Now...its time to take the main 8 portals of balance turning them into something far more plentiful." Rosales and forte were excited. "Don't forget about us!" Forte laughs. " oh no worries you'll be taken care if." He says now looking over his location which carried a huge halo around them.

It was late at night, Naomi suited up, stepping to the ledge of the building, looking down. The cat goggles on her face. "There's a virus outbreak in sector 9, I better handle this before it gets out of control." She speaks to herself, before diving off the roof. She skydived all the way, till she neared the bottom, and used her telekinesis to break her fall, gracefully landing on the grid lines below. Naomi made her way to the virus's location.

When she arrived, the area was filled with thousands of Metools. She hiked from the gridline circling around with her powers. The Metools were thrusted aside, destroying several at once. This went on, until the virus was removed. "Area clear. Hmm? A Sclera virus reading from uptown?" Naomi hightailed to the location.

Sclera had killed someone, and was devouring their eyes, and face. Metal clanked at Naomi dropped in behind the savage monster. Sclera's eyes on her armor looked at Naomi as she continued indulging her self. "Why do ..you keep following me Na...omi...?" Sclera asked. "There you go again, your learning to call your self by a singular pronouns again." Naomi folded her arms. Sclera whipped around with a hissing sound. "You know nothing!" Naomi stood unafraid. "You're capable of learning Sclera. You are unable to die, allow me to fix you for the work of good. The more you struggle, the more painful this task will be." Naomi stanced herself.

Sclera sneered, with blood dripping from her lips. "You.. think. Your so clever... clever as a..feather...ehehehe..."

Naomi pulled her in with her telekinesis, face to face. "Hear me out Sclera. You can't die, correct. So I have a compromise, and you WILL comply. Surrender and aid me against the struggle of viruses." Naomi instructed. "We refuse." Sclera stuck her tongue in Naomi's face, causing her to back away as the long blood covered tongue licked her face. "Insolence! You're trapped this time Sclera." Naomi exclaimed, as she held with one hand, holding Sclera in place, and withdrew the other, holding it forward, fingers outstretched to Sclera.

Sclera surrounded Naomi in the rest mist, eyes locked on her, with screaming sounds reverbing. Naomi winced, her eyes narrowing. "Unhand me!" Sclera scowled. "Too many innocents lost, too many days of trailing you... far too long have I tracked you Sclera. DO NOT UNDERESTIMATE MY WILL TO DEFEAT YOU!" Naomi used her telekinesis to remove the armor, throwing it across the ground. Sclera cried out as if it was painful. Sclera's eyes that covered her were bloodshot, and frantically looking around. Naomi took a few steps forward. "This ends today!" Naomi exclaimed. The chest cavity was unlocked, the robotics now exposed. "SSSSSSSSSSTOP!" Sclera cried out in agony.

The mist rushed at Naomi, slamming her back, causing her to release Sclera. Sclera stood to her feet, slouching with a grin. "You can't contain ...me..." Naomi got up, swiftly jumping back to her feet. She was bleeding a bit from the back of her head. "Argh... I'm not giving up Sclera! You Can't escape now!" Naomi hissed. "What makes you so sure...Naomi?" Sclera tried to form into the red mist, but it didn't work. "W-What?!" Sclera gasped. Naomi smirked, holding out a cylindrical device. She looked to it calmly. "Oh I just removed this." Naomi looked back at Sclera. "Ready to comply yet? You are unable to retreat.""NEVER!" Sclera screeched, Running at Naomi, who tossed her aside. "Without that armor, you'll be inflicted much easier. Even though your immortal, I know you feel pain."

Sclera shakily got up, using wires to ensnare Naomi. "ARGH!" "You can't.. fight me... tied up like a dog...now can you?" Sclera chuckled, black blood leaking from her eyes.

"Dammit..." Naomi grunted, with one eye closed, the other squinted. "Shut up with all your fancy lingo Dr. Wily... You're now MY prisoner... I.. think I'll eat you now..."Sclera spoke up, but Naomi laughed at her. "WHAT?" Sclera hissed. "You language Sclera, it's truly a marvel. Can't you see, your speaking perfectly. You aren't saying 'we, us, our' anymore." "SHUT UP!" Naomi took this opportunity to get her hand loose from the grasp. Sclera looked back noticing the hand right in front of her face. "Let me go, before I inflict more pain." Naomi bargained. "You don't have a silver tongue Wily!" Sclera roared, saliva slapping into Naomi's face. "I'm not afraid of you." Naomi forced the wires to unravel of her body. Naomi was how holding Sclera in the air again, and gently floating above the ground. "RAAAAAAEWWWWWWWRRRR!" Sclera screamed.

Naomi looked through her goggles, coordinating what repairs were needed. She was telekinetically removing parts from inside Sclera, and rewiring her systems. Sclera could only scream from the pain. "Initiate debugging." The goggled pulled Sclera inside, locking her away. Naomi sighed, falling to her knees panting. "I..I... I did it." Naomi sat there, as the red misted faded away. She looked around, everything was normal again. She shakily got to her feet, leaning against a stop sign. "I used too much power... I'm exhausted..." She weakly looked off to the night sky.

A void appears and out jumps Protoman, he looks over to her he was just about to go to a portal. "Hm you look pretty tired, felt a lot of energy around this location..." He says shifting his shades in Naomi's direction. Protoman's red armor with matching gauntlets and boots. The bright moon was shifting down on the two casting shadows beneath them.

Naomi gets to her feet, sweat dripping from her brow. "Rude to start a conversation with a girl you don't know."

Protoman laughs. "Sorry bout that...Well sorry, just dropping by, there's a portal near here. Leads to an icy world or something..." He holds up the peace sign to her heading off on his way.

Naomi watches him leave. She takes another breath, slowly making her way back to her place.

Now around a place known as the Knights Guild. Zenkai was walking with Roll and some others to take on some missions. Though Zenkai was under cover her brought others, Axl, Centaurman, Zero and Roll. Zenkai turns to them all. "Ok guys when we go into these places I need you looking out for any rouges. Got it?" Axl laughs to himself jumping ahead of them all. "SURE! YOU GOT IT! As long as I can find some really cool material to help Nyeyomi update me I'm set!" Zero sighs. "I hope to god you don't go off getting yourself killed...It's hard enough to try and reset you kind of personality." Roll grumbles. "Will you guys grow up and stop fighting?"

"CENTAURMAN! KNIGHT OF er... humblest apologies... Beith there a privy nearith by?..." Centaurman asked.

Zenkai looks to him lazily. "Really dude?" A voice is heard yelling Zenkai's name and over runs Sandra. " ZENKAI LOVE!" She falls on her face and stands up instantly smiling at him, the glee was radiating and Zenkai steps back some. "Hey umm what's up?" Sandra glares at him. "WHY DIDN'T YOU INVITE ME!?" Axl laughs, "Obvious reasons I hope." She looks to Axl growling. "What's that suppose to mean!?" Zenkai holds her down pressing on her shoulders. "Sandra...These are missions. I don't want you jumping the gun giving you a chance to loose focus because you want to pull some kind of top model show." Sandra jumps away from Zenkai. She sighs. Then crosses her arms forming a very lazy look in his direction. "You're just saying that because you don't want my talent to be wasted with such...Umm what are those called?...Poorly made Reploid knights? I can understand if you don't want me to dirty myself with them. And for that. I'm happy." Axl got hot and angry. "HEY!" Zero holds him back. "Let the girl speak, it's the only way to make her happy." Sandra glares at Zero. Roll laughs. "Umm guys? The portal is open. I think we should head on in." Zenkai looks to it. "Right...The cut portal...Remember you guys keep an eye out for any misshapenness." They all nod aside Sandra who stood there crossing her arms. Zenkai looks back to her. "You can come if you want." Sandra shakes her head. "Nope...I'll be watching their performance...Might even help scout you all." Roll, rolls her eyes. "Pleaaaaseee...You're gonna use this to get the ones you don't like hurt...Let me do the scouting please." Roll walks to Sandra and snatches a pair of headphones used to direct the others from her. "Go sit outside like a good girl now." Sandra grabs Roll by the shoulder and Roll turns to her. The two begin to bicker. Zenkai sighs. "Come on guys. Roll? When you're done I need you up and going ok?" They walk in leaving the two for now.

Inside the portal there were odd plants that were attached to various floating platforms. Saw blades in different locations were seen and birds made of scissors and other strange things. What really stood out was the lack of foot holds in locations. Roshala and Forte were at a location centered in an area between some clouds of the cut portal speaking with a being who sat on a throne. "Cutman KN...Xion needs the power to cut through portals to gain insight to some of the Grid threads." Roshala says crossing her arms. Cutman sat silently. "You say you work with the grand master Xion? Who carries all the power of the portals?...Hmm...I shall abide...However.." Before he could continue portal sonars of his world go off. Cutman stands looking over the information. "I have Knightly visitors...Who want to get cut out of the picture...I might have to wait on giving you the core so soon." Roshala panics. "WHAT!? WE NEED IT NOW!" Forte sighs. "Roshala? We should go take care of the problems...THEN come back and get the core." Roshala nods. "HEHE HEH! Right...Just hang tight! We'll take care of the problem and get right back to you!" Cutman sits back on his throne. "You better...As one over this location. I don't want meddling Rouge Knights messing my world up..." The two nod leaving Cutman.

Zenkai and the others were now walking along a slim road hanging above a wide ditch below them. Clouds and earth could be seen from miles below and around them. With occasional Paraná like plants snapping at them with their tan heads and wide extending green plant parts. Zenkai shoots a couple and he hears a snap. "AHHHHHHHHH OUCH!" Said Axl as he was prying off one. Zenkai shoots it destroying it. "Hey man be more careful..." Axl nods. Zero slashes through a couple of odd scissor foes making their way to them. "We might be near some nest of some kind...I'd hate to think how prickly it is.." Zenkai shivers. "Don't make me think of it..."

"EGAD!" spoke the muffled Centaurman with a plant over his head.

Zenkai shoots it making it explode, particles of data fly off from around his head. "Dude you and Axl need to watch out...These plants aren't playing around" A snap is heard followed by Zenkai's eyes beaming to the plant now on his foot. "gosh dammit!" He shoots it off. "THAT HURT!" Axl laughs, "Who's the whiny bitch now?" Zenkai growls looking in Axl's direction. Zero spots something in his view ahead of them. A giant green blob was making it's way to them. "Hey guys?...Who built the giant fart bubble?" Zenkai looks to the bubble and noticed it was the same being Roshala and Forte had, however it was eating up the reality of the world, leaving glitches in it's place. "That thing...It's what had caught Roll...But.. This is..." Zenkai forms his arm buster and readies it. "We gotta take that out!" Axl was a bit scared. "It's eating up the ground!" Zero rushes ahead of Axl, "Then we have to strike it before it takes it all!" Zero runs and jumps into the air and slashes a part of the creature. It moans a bit and forms into bubbles flying off at Zero. The bubbles smash into Zero catching him around as more form around him. Zero was unable to move. "Urgh.. What is this thing?" Zenkai tries blasting it. "Dang it!" Zeros armor begins to glitch up in areas. "W...What's going on?" Axl caught on a bit. "ZENKAI! I THINK IT'S COURRUPTING ZERO! WE HAVE TO GET HIM OUT OF THAT!" Zenkai shoots more at it with Axl helping, they began to break through the bubble and finally it shatters as Zero falls over the ledge, he catches to the side holding himself. A sturdy core was sitting now exposed. "There...CENTUARMAN! HIT IT HARD! HURRY!"

"ONGAURD FOUL DEMON! NAY I SAW!THIS VALIENT KNIGHT SHALL VANQUISH THEE! SODDING!" Centaurman used his arm blaster, sending shots at the opponent.

The shots connect and the blast finishes the green blob. Two teleport energies fly down and Roshala and Forte are seen looking in the direction of the group. Zero pulls himself up to the flooring. "HEY! YOU BLEW UP OUR DEVIL!" Forte coughs in his arm. "We have more." Roshala pulls Forte by his collar. "I KNOW THAT! Urgh...Anyways! You all are out of your boundaries...Wait.." She spots Zenkai. "Oh my gosh.. Look it's the retired Grid keeper...How you doing? Awe has baby come back to get his powers? Ha ha ha!" Axl holds up his gun to Roshala. "Can I shoot her now?" Zero holds Axl back. "Not until I take her head." Roshala sighs. "You men have no taste...You'd go and hurt a woman. Heh I guess we know who's still lonely." Axl shakes his head. "Not me cause umm all you can afford is a guy who wears a fish on his head." Forte yells back to Axl. "I BEG YOUR PARDON?" Zenkai shoots at the two of them. "My powers! GIVE THEM BACK!" Roshala and Forte had jumped back, Roshala laughs. "Not gonna be easy big sobbing blue..." More of the green devils appear around them. "Shoot." Says Zenkai looking around himself. Zero shakes his head. "Zenkai? Leave these to us...You go after the core here and make sure it stays safe...As for those two. We'll handle them with time...Centaurman go with Zenkai." Zenkai looks to Zero. "Huh? Why Centaurman?" Zero sighs. "I'm gonna be honest...I can't stand that hulking beast of a machine and he'd really toss off my fighting focus."

"Ooooh! a glorious trek we shall beith on. WE SHALL AMKE HASTE! Beith frey comith we shall claim victory! WOOSH~" Centaurman galloped ahead of Zenkai.

Zenkai sighs. "Right! what he said..." Zenkai looks to Roshala and Forte. "This isn't over...I have business but be ready...Axl? Zero? Get any info you can for me..." Zenkai rushes off to take care of other priorities with Centaurman. Zero nods and looks to the onslaught of Devils. "Righto...Leave it us...Come on Axl...Don't screw around." Axl nods. " Got it.." Roshala laughs. "I have a better idea..." She grins madly. "COURRUPT THEM GOOD!" She points as all the devils fly at the two.

Naomi was still making her way back. "This takes an awful lot longer using normal means." She sighed.

Xion walks beside her it seemed he was just out on a daily stroll. He stops short looking to Naomi. "Hmm I've seen you before..."

Naomi glances to him. "Apologies, you have me confused with someone else." She keeps walking.

Xion places a hand to his cheek thinking. "I don't think so. Miss Nyeyomi...Though something does still seem a little different.."

"Defiantly have me confused with her. As stated before." Naomi replies, calmly.

Xion places a hand on her shoulder instantly his voice becomes Zenkai. "Naomi...Yes...Now it's all coming to me..." He says as he let's off, his voice becoming that of Xion again.

Naomi stops, looking to him. "What did you say?"

Xion chuckles a pleased grin crossing his face. "Naomi Wily...From the alternate world...My.. I suppose that's what really sparked Zenkai's mind into making these grand portals...Though I would have to thank him...Had not been him who put me out...And the constant destroying of Skyra and the clash of things...I might not had found my way back to this plane...Or say...An alternate version such as myself. Whom I am my own in my own right..." He chuckles once more. "It's all so funny really...One huge cycle...Never ending...But enough off a of me...Your world was taken from you...Correct? You know good and well that it wasn't particularly your fault but the one who you were in love with?...Even now...You still feel deeply for him...But in truth. He was a grand mistake. We knew that since the day he became a mega man...And even now. With the portals.." Xion laughs. "He's making more errors...It just keeps going and going" Xion said keeping his smirk.

Naomi stared at him. "(He can't possible know this info...) What kind of being are you?" Naomi grew defensive, trying to blast him back with Telekinesis, but her powers were missing. "(No Powers?! Crap!)" She stood there, trying to remain calm.

Xion looks to her keeping his smile. "What's this? Your powers not working for you?...Don't worry, they really won't be needed. I already had one problem with that other version of you...Though her burns kept her down. I really wonder what can break you?.." Xion steps near her a bit. "Though I won't do anything say physical to you...Well. To physical..." The area around Naomi becomes the grid from her world. A hand grips to Naomi from the back. "Na...Naomi..." Zenkai stood bleeding from behind her. "Naomi...What...was it...you wanted...to tell me...I'm here...urgh...It..hurts...so...much..."

Xion had vanished from her site.

"Z-Zenkai?!" She stared at this scene, she was falling into the illusion.

Zenkai reaches out to her. "Naomi...urgh..." He starts to cough up blood. "I...I..."

Xion stood behind in a shadow viewing how Naomi was reacting, his presence was not felt nor known.

The goggles around her neck, blink a little. Naomi steps back. "No... this... this can't be real... this happened already..."

Zenkai grips to her. "Naomi!...Don't..run away...Help me...You have a 2nd chance now...This..." Zenkai holds up what seemed to be a cure. "I...Got this...from Zeta...This world! We can be together...It...will take...a bit.." Zenkai coughs. "We...have to use it now...Please..."

"Is this real?..." Naomi stops, looking to Zenkai. Her goggles light up. "(And you say I'm the insolent one.)" Naomi jumps hearing the voice in the goggles. 'What?" "(You say I'm insolent... but look at yourself Naomi... you know as well as I do... this isn't real...)" "Sclera?" Naomi stands silent, shadows casting over her eyes. "(RELEASE ME! I can help!)""How can I trust you...?""(Take a leap...ehehe)"

Zenkai continues to grip to Naomi. As Xion kept watching, however he was reading into Naomi's actions. "Interesting...She seems to be coming around...Drat...Well this fun is about over...Might as well add a little flavor.." He changes the scene instantly to Zenkai on a bridge with her he shakes Naomi. "Hey..Naomi? Are you ok? You zoned out there..." It happened so fast it almost did seem as if Naomi was having a Night Terror.

Naomi blinked looking to Zenkai, but pushed him back with her hands, suddenly. "Now I know THIS IS FAKE!" She reached for her goggles, placing them on. She released the beast within them. Sclera leap out fully armored, sniffing out Xion. She titled her head grinning.

Xion appears from the image of Zenkai. "So...You cheated...How bland.." He destroys the fake world. "Well...I guess you just needed more time away from him." Xion says keeping a smile on his face. "I'll leave you for now...Maybe when we see each other again. Perhaps around my place of things...We'll really dive deep into mind play here...Loving how you've tamed that little beast there however.."

Sclera screeched at Xion. "Hun..gry!" Sclera slouched. "All your's Sclera." Naomi looked ahead. Sclera lunged at Xion, mouth wide.

Xion stood still smiling as Sclera collides with a strange field. It distorts Sclera as eyes make their way around the shield which was eating at Sclera's virus. "Ohhhh Did I mention? Your little pet there is a bit outdated from my...heh...Workings...Allow me to demonstrate.." He holds out his hand and beam of strange black energy shoots through Sclera smashing into Naomi. She's hit up and begins to see zeros and ones, matrix patterns. "Walk" Naomi walks forward to him a bit. "Sit." Naomi sits down. "Cry..." Naomi begins to cry. Xion laughs. "I so wish I could get your alternate version in this...But you necromancer types always think the same.." He makes Naomi slap herself knocking her out of the control virus.

Naomi drags the top of her hand along her mouth, taking a step backwards. "Sclera." Sclera looked to Naomi, engulfing her in red mist, and vanished into the underground.

Xion sighs. "Crap...scared them away..." He laughs to himself. "But I always know where you are...And it seems one of my cores are having a hard time arriving to me..." Xion looks off into the distant dark sky. "Shoot...Could it be Zenkai again?...That child never learns..." He says keeping that same grin pinned on his face, walking into the shadows.

The red mist rolled up to the skyscraper, releasing Naomi onto the ground. She looked down to the city below. "Thank you Sclera. You are actually rather useful." Naomi looks to Sclera. "He worked you up with that dead boyfriend of yours..." Naomi folded her arms. "And I was thinking we were on the same side now.." Sclera glances over. "I serve you, Naomi... but that Zenkai is long since gone... Don't you think it's time you moved on?" "Sclera.." "Hmm?" "You don't understand... I have came to terms with it that my Zenkai is long gone... time does heal wounds, but they become scars. The memory is there, and it can be painful... at least seen like that." "I did not mean to upset you.." "No, it's fine... I appreciate the help back there." "You fixed my bugs, it's the least I can do... I'm a virus eater now... no longer a plague." Naomi looked to Sclera, silently. Sclera looked to her. "I may not feel bad when my man died... but I understand what you went through... and there is that other Zenkai." "Sclera... He's not the same Zenkai... true he does have similarities, but I don't know him. I also haven't seen him for 3 years now." "Worth a shot Naomi... well I'm bored... ehehe." Sclera zaps inside the goggles. Naomi sits on the ledge, looking down. She wondered why her powers weren't back yet, true she used a lot to fix Sclera, but maybe she lost them for good. "I'm practically normal now..." She sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2: Mending loose Ends**

Zenkai and Centaurman were now walking through the chambers of Cutman. They avoid saws and other traps and destroy some Paraná plants making their way to Cutman's throne room. "CUTMAN KNIGHT!" Zenkai yells rushing in with Centaurman. "Have you sided with the rouges!?" Cutman stands up, he looked ant like with pincers and was sporting two solid swords looking their way. "Sided? Aren't you on the other end of the blade speaking that way. You USED to own the portals, but I have a new master...And this master has asked for our cores...Is there anything wrong? You did step down." Zenkai steps forward a bit. " I didn't step down! I was robbed! Who are you working under now!?" Cutman laughs. "The master asks us not to speak of his name...HOWEVER! Perhaps you'll be able to find out in the very grid your soul will be sent to! I'm going to cut you into ribbons!" Zenkai charges his buster aiming it at Cutman. "Don't do this! I made you to watch over this world! I gave you the right! Don't fight me over this!" Cutman rushes at Zenkai and he jumps avoiding him fast. He was far faster and quicker than Zenkai remembered programming him. "This bossman...He upped your programming's didn't he?" Cutman rushes Zenkai stabbing him through the blades exiting his back. Zenkai's eyes widen and Cutman tears upward kicking Zenkai off the blades. He falls to the ground beside Centaurman. Cutman looks to the both of them. "You can say he's done a cut to the point job." Zenkai's armor begins to heal him up some.

"Hath thou truly sided with a sodding villain! ALACK! Cutman, not many cycles of the sun ago, we were allies. I shall shelve the thought, into thine frey I charge! ONGUARD!" Centaurman lunges at Cutman, lance drawn, and shield ready.

Cutman clashes with Centaurman. Zenkai stands up. "Well you've gotten us this far..." Zenkai says charging his blaster.

"THOU ART A VILLAIN!" Centaurman slams his shield against Cutman's blades.

Roll contacts Zenkai. "ZENKAI! WATCH OUT! HE'S GOING TO STAB YOU!" Zenkai contacts Roll back. " A tad of a delay but it's good. Attacks passed." Roll sighs. "Sorry about that..." Cutman's blades had broke under the sheer force of Centaurman's attack. "W...What!?' Zenkai's charged shot smashes into the back of Cutman cracking his back a bit. Cutman's eyes widen. Zenkai then jumps and slams into his back more pounding Cutman forward. He bounces off the ground and Zenkai shoots Cutman right into Centaurman's direction again. "GET READY!" Zenkai's says asking Centaurman to prepare a mighty joust.

"JOUSTING BURST!" Centaurman dragged his hooves, kicking up dirt, before charging at Cutman with full force.

Cutman looks into the sky as a lance is shown flying through him. He soon explodes data kicking up all over as sturdy counter core sat looming in the air. Zenkai jumps up gaining the orb and glows red. He aims his gun and shoots out what seemed to scissors his other arm had formed a steady sharp sword. Zenkai jumps up and as the form disappears from him. "Cut Core obtained...Portal settled...Let's get back to the others." Zenkai says looking in the direction of Centaurman.

"VICTORY!" HU-ZAH!" Centaurman jumped in excitement, following after Zenkai.

Zero and Axl had finally finished taking down the Devils as Roshala and Forte had fled. Zenkai runs over to them quickly. "Got it...this portal is good..." Zero turns to Zenkai. "Good work. Let's get outta here..." They all nod and as they head off. Xion had been watching them from an orb in his room. "So...He is back..." Xion sighs to himself. "Well I suppose I'll have to gain more minions...I so wonder what other Knights and Knightress' will be willing to join me?" Sandra pops up on his screen. "Awe...her envious nature. Might work for me...Her stupidity has me worried however...I'll have to check into this more later.."

Back in the Knights Hall. Zenkai was walking back with Zero and the others and they finally reach the exit. "I'm bushed." Said Axl stretching himself a bit. Zenkai nods. "It has been a long day." Zero crosses his arms. "I'm just fine." Axl's eyes lazily scroll to Zero. "Of course you are Mr. Perfect." They step outside and Sandra stood their waiting. "I see you guys finished the mission...Kudos..." She looks to Zenkai. "I need to talk with YOU real quick.." She pulls Zenkai over to her. "This is about that Wily girl." Zenkai tilts his head. "Wily girl? Ohhh Nyeyomi?" Sandra shakes her head. "NO! The other Wily girl! " - "Wait. Naomi?...What...About her?" Sandra grabs Zenkai's hands. "It's not true is it? Are you...Seeing her?" Zenkai let's off Sandra's hands. "Urgh stop it. You're a worker. I have no interest in dating students...Seriously..." He rubs the back of his head. "You should..umm go home Sandra." Sandra became angry. "NO!" Zenkai nods. "Yes." Sandra yells back at him. "NO! THAT WILY GIRL IS TURNING YOU INTO A WILY!" Zenkai was becoming angry. "I'VE WORKED WITH WILYS ALL MY LIFE! Times are different. Get outta here. Before I really rank you down." Sandra turns from him. "You'll see my story one day! I'll keep pressing until you do! I want only the best for you, ya know?" She storms off. "She's so conceded at times..." Zenkai walks back to the others. "Though. Naomi...she ran into her huh?...Wow...Good to see she's still moving...I wonder how she is now?"

Soon after, Zenkai was headed around to look for more signatures, he hops some grid lines and lands on a sky scrapper overlooking the city. "Well...The cut portal is set...I guess I should aim for the clouds next..." Zenkai swings down the side and uses a grid door to get into the building. He enters Naomi's room not knowing she was at this very area.

Naomi was sitting on the ledge of the building still, her chin rested on her palm, with her legs crossed. "(With my telekinesis missing... I'm kind of stuck here...)" She sighs.

Zenkai gasped he noticed Naomi was in this same place. "Na...Naomi?"

She glances back at him, seeming caught of Guard, nearly falling of the ledge. "Another illusion? That silver haired man just doesn't give up." Naomi stood up, her footing was a bit off, she glanced down, seeing dirt fall. "(Crap.)" She thought to herself

"Naomi? And wait...Illusion? Silver haired man?" He scratches his head. "I dunno what's been going on, but umm heh I'm me the last time I checked.."

Naomi looks to him. "With that mind trick from earlier, you need to prove it." Naomi took a fighting stance. "(My powers aren't working, but maybe it'll throw off this creepy silver haired man.)"

Zenkai panics. "Huh!? Hey hey! Wait! I'm not fake!" Zenkai pleaded with her.

"prove it then." Naomi tried to step back, more dirt fell. She stumbled, almost falling again. She glanced back. "Dammit."

"I haven't seen you in 3 years! The last I remember we had taken on that dark doppelganger and urgh...What's gotten you going at me like this?" Zenkai asked in confusion.

"Using those powers to read my memories again? You're not fooling me!" Naomi stated. Her goggles blinked a bit.

Zenkai noticed her goggles. "Wait your goggles?...And yeah I read your thoughts! It's how we talked that time! But my powers are gone now. I can hardly tell what's on your mind! Trust me! Think of something anything! I can't read you! And...why are you goggles blinking that way?"

Naomi looked to him. "What your powers are gone?" Naomi slipped a bit. "Whoa!" She tried to balance herself, turning her back to Zenkai as she fell to the roof. She sighed. "That was a close one..." She glanced back at Zenkai. "My powers are...kind of MIA too... because I subdued Sclera... that's what up with my goggles." Naomi got up dusting herself off.

Zenkai was surprised. "Wait! Your powers are gone too? And. You DID WHAT!? O_O How!?"

Naomi walked up to him a bit. "Yes, because I used too much power to reconfigure Sclera. Time and time again I found her, but she couldn't die. I was left with no option... so I reprogrammed her and debugged her... I'm sorry about how I was acting earlier... I ran into this strange silver haired man who thought I was Nyeyomi." Naomi shrugged, her hand reached up touching her goggles.

Zenkai nods, "That's ok...that's amazing though and silver haired man that thought you were Nyeyomi?"

"He wore a white suit." Naomi explained going into detail what she experienced being near this strange man.

Zenkai instantly knew from the info. "Xion...How in the world?" Zenkai turns off from Naomi thinking a bit. "He showed you some terrible things it seemed...He's got...Freaking A.." Zenkai says crossing his arms. "I guess that's who I need to seek out then...I'm REALLY glad you're ok from that though." He turns back to her looking concerned. "I know it's been years but that kind of stuff sticks..."

Before Naomi could respond the goggles lit up. "(Ohh I see lover boy's here.)" She jumped looking down at the goggles. "No one asked you." She nervously looked up at Zenkai.

Zenkai scratches his head again looking to Naomi. "Everything ok?"

Sclera appeared from the goggles getting into Zenkai's face. "Ehehehh..." Naomi folded her arms. "Sclera!" Sclera looked back at Naomi, and walked to the side, taking a seat on the ground, Indian style.

Zenkai was a bit caught off guard and shaking. "Woooah..." He says calming himself down. "wow...That was a creepy intro." Said Zenkai keeping his composure a bit.

Naomi sighs. "Apologies. She's still not fully trained yet." Sclera looks to Naomi. "Naomi, I am trying... can't I have a little fun creeping out your 'boyfriend'." "Sclera!" Naomi gawked. "Ehehehh..."

Zenkai nods, "Gotcha...hmm she's also using proper nouns...And wait...Boyfriend?" Zenkai laughs to himself a bit. "Heh..." He looks to Naomi blushing. "Wow, jumping right to it. Well Sclera is.."

Naomi looks off, "I don't know what has gotten her thinking that way..." Sclera chuckles, standing up. "You are far... to easy.. Naomi...ehehe.. You better get us a new place to sleep... that little hole in the wall... is shoddy..." Sclera zaps back into the goggles. Naomi laughs nervously. "So..."

Zenkai crosses his arms. "I do have to admit. She's got a point. You wanna come book with me and the guys for a while?...Seems Sclera is taken care of .. And you hadn't met all the guys...A lot's changed. and I'm still needing help on the side to get back my power and such. Though I don't want to drag you in for my sake." He takes another look around the room. "Just I don't think you should be well living like this anymore."

Naomi seemed surprised. "Move into the space fortress?... well I don't know.. are you sure it's alright? I wouldn't want to impose..."

Zenkai laughs. "You're half of Nyeyomi, I think you'll be fine...Besides that if anything else. If she'd allow it, you could construct your own side to the base or something. Though that'd be a bit weird I think." Zenkai walks over to her. "But yeah I think it'd be a great idea for you to move in."

"As long as it's not a problem. I wouldn't mind aiding you when er if my powers come back.." Naomi replied.

Zenkai nods, "Well awesome take as much time as you need...After getting that beast under control. I can see how it would wipe you out so."

"I have everything I need on me, whenever you are ready, so am I." "(Don't forget about ME!)" Naomi glances down, and looks back at Zenkai.

Zenkai smiles to her. "Well alright then." Zenkai grabs Naomi's hand. "Hang tight ok? We'll be there in a flash."

Naomi nods.

He transports upward taking her with him back to the fortress. Xion steps in and sits on Naomi's bed. "To the fortress they go.." He looks up to the ceiling. "Hmm I missed my chance. But I'll have another one.." He gets up and uses a void escaping back to his location for now.

They soon arrive to Nyeyomis space fortress a door opens as Zenkai walks in with Naomi beside him. Roll runs over to greet him quickly and stops up short confused. "Huh? Nyeyomi? Didn't I just talk with you before?" Zenkai laughs to himself a bit. "Roll? You don't remember me telling you about her do you?" Roll shakes her head.

"Roll? (So this is Miuko in this universe... curious) I am Dr. Naomi Wily, Nyeyomi's parallel counterpart." Naomi extended her hand.

Roll extends her hand shaking Naomi's. "It's nice to meet you?...Heh..." Roll didn't really know how to respond, she still thought it was the same Nyeyomi.

"It's quiet unusual, I know. Apologies for the confusion." Naomi smiled.

Zenkai sighs, "This is Roll who was once before known as my sis Miuko. She's still that though." Roll nods happily. "

Naomi looked to Zenkai. "I thought so."

Raiko was just getting out of his training room with a towel over his neck. He was in his karate uniform but his uwagi, or the jacket, was removed and was hanging by the belt. He looked over seeing Roll, Zenkai, and Naomi having a conversation. "Hey guys," he said walking towards them.

Naomi glances over. "Hmm? Oh it's the thug again..."

Roll was now confused by the remark from Naomi to Raiko. "Thug?" Her head started to hurt.

Zenkai waves to him. "Hey sup man? Were you training with your kid again?"

"Earlier. Nyeyomi called him up for some private tutorin' or somethin' like that. The kid's a natural," said Raiko. He glanced over to Naomi, feeling a bit awkward. "Um, hey...Naomi. I'm not a thug anymore y'know."

Zenkai looks off to the two of them talking now.

"You were in my universe, I'm sorry. it's a force of habit." Naomi put her hands in her coat pockets.

Roll sits down on a chair nearby. "So umm are you gonna explain just how different your world was from ours?" Zenkai looks over to Roll a concerned expression crossing his face. "We'll get into that soon, but first. I need to see how many other rooms we have available." Roll jumps a bit. "Huh!?" - "She's staying with us. It'll be a lot better than where I found her and she kind of is part of the team here."

Roll then got scared. "Whaaaat!?" She was thinking of becoming confused beyond belief.

"Oh, I...I guess that's cool. Did you talk to Nyeyomi about that? This is our house..." asked Raiko. He wasn't sure how or why he was feeling this confused. This wasn't the same woman he married. She's different, but it's still her or so he thought. Now that Zenkai wanted her to stay, it made things seem more uncomfortable and Raiko's body language was showing it.

"Is there a problem? You seem... tense." Naomi glanced at Raiko.

Zenkai thinks to himself a bit. Seeing Raiko he thought about it. 2 Nyeyomi like figures living in the same place could get pretty crazy. Not to mention the love affections. Zenkai looks to Naomi. "Hmm I think we might have to try another place...I never thought about it, but it could get pretty crazy...Though it would take a while to get a new place together. I could have Knights working on something though. But I suppose I can ask Nyeyomi and get her takes on things."

Naomi looks at Zenkai. "Why would there be a problem? Raiko's married, and I've made it bluntly obvious that I'm not interested in him. If it's too much trouble, I can go back to my hole in the wall."

Zenkai shakes his head. "No no, it's not that at all..Urgh...never mind." Zenkai says putting his hands in his pockets as well.

Raiko spoke up to try and calm the two down. "Ahem. Just so you know, I have no problem with Naomi stayin' here Zenkai. I just wanted to be sure that Nyeyomi was ok with it." He swallowed a bit of his emotions down and looked directly at Naomi. "I'm not gonna let mixed feelings get in the way. I don't want any hard feelin's between us 'cause of what my other self did. Whatever that was." He sighed "I just…I need to accept that you're not the same person." As those words escaped him, he realized that he was adding an unnecessary sense of disappointment to it.

Zenkai nods. "Great and hey I understand...Guess I'll go ask Nyeyomi. Also she's yeah heh waaaay different from Nyeyomi in terms of some views so, could take a bit but yeah I think it'll work out."

Naomi looks to Zenkai. "Mind if I go with you, I should probably talk with Nyeyomi myself."

"Heh of course, come on, let's go see her." Zenkai says walking ahead of her a bit.

Naomi follow Zenkai, her hands still in her pockets. Roll was still getting over the fact there were 2 Nyeyomis.

Raiko took a seat next to Roll. He breathed a heavy sigh as Naomi and Zenkai were leaving to see Nyeyomi.

Nyeyomi was working in her lab, showing her now 13 year old son how to build a machine. She seemed to be working on a canine like Reploid, she was making out of some armor that Light had mentioned them needing to find "Can I name him Mom?" "Sure Kazeobake, just wait till he's finished, okay?" "Kay!"

A door opens and in steps Zenkai and Naomi. Both still holding their hands in their pockets. "Nyeyomi? Hey, came to ask you something. And Woah a robotic dog?" Zenkai says looking at the robot.

Nyeyomi looks over. "hey Zenkai, Oh and Naomi. It's been a while." Kazeobake looked over. "Hey Uncle Zenkai! and Mom?!" He did a double take. Nyeyomi looked to him. "That's aunt Naomi." "Oh." Nyeyomi looked over. "So what's up?"

Zenkai laughs. "Aunt Naomi huh? And well wanted to know if it'd be cool if Naomi were to bunk here with us? She's been well living in a hole for the last couple of years and finally coming across her again. I felt this would be a pretty nice place for her."

Nyeyomi leaned over the table, her fist under her chin. "Oh really now? Are you two...?"

Naomi looked to him, and sighs looking to Nyeyomi. "No Nyeyomi we aren't a couple." Nyeyomi sat up. "Oh shame, you two would be really cute together. We'll you're welcome to stay anyway Naomi, we have several available rooms. Got one right next to Zenkai's if you want it." Nyeyomi winked.

Zenkai laughs, "Wow Nyeyomi...I remember Roll being this bad..." He looks to Naomi. "Well it's up to you, where you want to go Naomi...I'm just happy you now got a place to call home." Zenkai deep down was cursing his powers being gone he really wanted to hear some thoughts going around.

Nyeyomi laughed. "Well since you haven't accepted or declined the room, I'm giving it to you anyway. I'm sure you too will work things out. we're Basically sisters eh?" Naomi nods. "It does seem that way. I really appreciate this Nyeyomi." "Not a problem. Zenkai show her the room then, I'm teaching Kaze how to build Reploids."

Zenkai nods. "Sure thing. Come on Naomi. I'm interested to see how this invention comes out you two.." Zenkai heads to the door looking to Naomi. "Right this way ok?"

Naomi follows nodding. "Right behind you."

The two soon were looking through rooms and they pass Zenkai's room heading to a room near his. He shows her the last room and looks back to her. "So find one you think you'd want to make yours?"

"Wasn't there a specific room Nyeyomi said she wanted me to go?" Naomi asked.

Zenkai laughs, "Yeah." He opens the door it was the one right next to his room, there was a great view outside of things and plenty of space for her to work on stuff if she needed it. There was a bed and some cabinets. "Well here it is."

"This will work perfectly. Much larger than my previous abode." Naomi looks to Zenkai.

Zenkai smiles. "Awesome, well guess your set." He says patting her on the shoulder. "Suppose all that's left now is dinner later." Zenkai's beeper goes off he checks it, it was the Knights Guild. "Right now?" Zenkai sighs. "Apparently the guys below need me." He says putting his hands back in his pockets turning back to Naomi. "At least you have a place to stay now though."

"Thanks Zenkai. If my telekinesis was back I would offer to help. I suppose I'll see you around then." Naomi smiles.

Zenkai nods, "Yep for sure."

"Zenkai, there was something I wanted to ask. Those goggles you have, did you make them yourself?" Naomi asked.

Zenkai looks back to her. He nods. "Yeah I made them...Idea came to me one day. I wanted a computer that basically would allow me to utilize it's features anywhere. So I got to work and well here we are. I can take things into them as well."

"So it's just like mine." Naomi replied.

"Wait so the other me had made those? "the goggles were exactly the same.

Naomi nods. "Yes, but I helped make them more advanced. He gave them to me... when he died. (The more I get to know you, the more similarities I'm finding Zenkai..)"

Zenkai nods a solemn expression had formed on his face. "Well I guess you made him proud..." He sighs to himself. "Still crazy there was another me and wow..."

"Well technically there are two Nyeyomis as everyone is discovering. it's not so much different, with there being two of Zenkai's." Naomi replied.

Zenkai shakes his head. "It's not that. It's just...I honestly do wish I could've gotten to meet him. But I guess I was destined to die in that other world. I dunno at times I guess I feel really sorry for him. But I'm glad we sealed the deal taking out that freaking dark double. Still just amazing..." He thought to himself.

"I'm not sure how you would have reacted to him. he was rather timid and very smart. Though he did get braver...near the end.." Naomi looked off.

"Braver?.." Zenkai then thought about it more. "Hmm think he might of become more like me or something? Call it crazy. I was at a time extremely scared of things, but it was Miuko and just the world...I kind of began to break that shell and I just didn't give a damn after...It's almost as if this other world were like. Events of a what if like nature..." He looks back to Naomi seriously. "Which could mean...your world possibly could've ended up being my own.."

"Curious." Naomi looked to him.

"Curious?" Zenkai says looking back to her a bit.

"That's what I say when I'm intrigued." Naomi smirked.

Zenkai laughs, "Ohh gotcha. Man...We really gotta talk more later.."

"Defiantly. Well, I shouldn't keep you from work. I'll be here. getting to know everyone." Naomi replied.

Zenkai nods. "Cool, I'll catch you later then.." Zenkai forms his mega man helmet now sporting a golden face plate he could pull over it when it came time to fight. "Not sure when I'll be back tonight but I'll see you when I do. " He smiles walking out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Space fortress Tour **

Roll looking over still thinking about the two Nyeyomis. "I can't believe it..." Roll spots Raiko. "Hey..urgh...what a day huh?"

Raiko nodded in agreement. "Mhm," he said with very low enthusiasm.

"You seemed kind of depressed. I think you have a right to worry but. I guess if she's a different person..." Roll thinks. "(But she couldn't be. But she is..)" Roll holds her head.

Raiko reclined back into the cushions. "Is it that obvious? Damn. She comes along and I make an idiot outta myself."

Roll nods, "You did get really bent out of shape there. But then why are you worrying? You have a wife already.." Roll gets a bit puffy. "RAIKO! I'M AHSMAED OF YOU! ARE YOU REALLY FALLING FOR THIS OTHER WOMAN!?"

"STOP SHOUTING! You're gonna piss me off if you do that. We're just talkin'. As for what you asked..." Raiko began to say but trailed off.

Roll had a pouty face on her. "Well I'm glad you responded in a way that made you seem even more guilty." She crosses her arms giving him a snobby glare. "You avoiding topic asshole. You should be ashamed of yourself."

"I'm not tryin' to avoid the topic...I just don't want to admit that you're right," said Raiko.

Roll shakes her head. "You're amazing Raiko. You've been through so much with Nyeyomi already. You even pleaded your life to her in the past...Why now when another version of her shows up. You're feeling more attached? Nyeyomi loves you for a reason. But...I dunno. I don't have all the answers. It's clear though this alter Nyeyomi doesn't like you though. So stop running after what you already have..." She then inserts as well. "If it's about Nyeyomis scars then you're just mean."

Raiko got some spark back in him. "If you think I'm that shallow then you're barkin' up the wrong tree here. It's not how they look, but...it's the fact that it IS Nyeyomi, just another version of her. I don't know why I'm feelin' this, but it's like I'm fallin' in love again." He sighs. "I'm just outta sorts."

Roll thinks to herself. "Hmm...Falling in love again?"

"You should really consider Nyeyomi and I to be like twin sisters instead of the same person." Naomi was standing above them on the stair case, glancing down.

"My hearing is crystal clear, not like I blast music with headphones." Naomi folded her arms. "Does that answer your question, Tats?"

Raiko didn't say anything back when normally he would have since he hated his nicknames. It was like he was retreating from Naomi. He could not get past the hurdle that this was an alternate version of his wife. "Well you were on the ball for sure Roll. I am ashamed of myself."

Roll sighs. "Yeah I dunno you can't love both of them though they share the same looks and are the same person. But she's from a different world and had a different life. Even maybe a different lover...So. I think it's best to try and treat her as Nyeyomis sister. Just try ok? I understand now a bit." Roll says patting Raiko's back.

Naomi nods in agreement. "Exactly Miuko."

Raiko gave a sincere smile to Roll. "Thanks. I'll treat ya to some ice-cream later. Um, Naomi...why don't we talk someplace with a little more privately. If it's okay with you..."

"Privately? How about you show me around, I'm not a big fan of talking alone with guys I don't know." Naomi said.

Roll gets up. "I'll leave you guys alone kay? Raiko? Remember Nyeyomi's sister. I can't wait for the ice cream!" Roll waves to them walking away.

Raiko waved to Roll, then looked back to Naomi. "Sure I can show ya around. After hearin' what I said I thought the last thing you would want is to be near me."

"As long as you keep all 'feelings' for your wife, and don't try anything with me, your fine." Naomi replied. "So lead the way bleach."

"On one condition. Cut the nicknames please? That's one thing Nyeyomi has over you, when you give me nicknames it's not cute," Raiko asked.

"Not trying to be cute." Naomi folded her arms.

Raiko began walking Naomi around the large and lavish fortress. "I'm still not fond of them. You'll find that most of the people here know I hate them. There are some exceptions."

"Well I don't like guys eye goggling at me, so we're even." Naomi replied, following him.

"I wasn't eye-goggling. Although I caught Zenkai staring at your boobs earlier," said Raiko before stopping by his training room.

Naomi stopped a bit. "He was?"

Raiko opened the door to his matted room. "Mhm. He won't admit it but he's a total pervert. It's just his way of sayin' he likes you. Nyeyomi got the same treatment."

"Curious." Naomi replied.

"Anyway, if you wanna step in here, this is my training room." Raiko held the door open for her.

"I see. Honestly, I assumed you were going to introduce me to the others, instead of showing me a matted room." Naomi replied.

Raiko looked confused. "Funny. I thought Centaurman and Grimsly would've been here. They're some of Nyeyomi's creations. When we were on livin' on the surface, Centaurman was in charge of our old one. That was a big mistake."

"There was a Centaurman in my fortress too. He was a tree huger, so I didn't talk with him much." Naomi remarked.

Raiko started adjusting his ear piercing. "If you haven't met ours, he's a bit Ye Olde if you catch my drift."

"fascinating. Like King Arthur from the medieval ages." Naomi seemed intrigued.

Raiko pointed to the room. "See how clean this place is? That's 'cause I kicked Centaurman out. Now he's back to living in the bathrooms. You'll know which one he's in before you even get there."

Well, shall we continue?" Naomi asked.

Raiko nodded and exited the area shutting the door. Not after leading Naomi out. "Guess we'll go meet the other circus members."

"Circus? Does Nyeyomi not have any set rules or something? In my fortress, it was rather orderly." Naomi put her hands in her pockets.

Vee walks up spotting them. "Oh hi Nyeyomi, you're in a different outfit?" Vee's eyes had healed yet her iris's were two different colors now, red and green from the healing procedures.

"Wassup Vee. This is Naomi. She's Nyeyomi's sister," Raiko responded.

"(he's doing that to keep himself in order, I can feel it. At least he's not being a creep.)" Naomi thought. "Pleasure to meet you." Naomi extended her hand.

Vee tilts her head. "Huh? I wasn't aware Nyeyomi had a sister in this world...I've been over the grid of Skyra looking over everyone and not once did I pull any files like that...But I digress...It's very nice to meet you." Vee takes of Naomi's hand shaking.

"Parallel universe." Naomi replied.

Raiko rolled his eyes. "Secrets out then."

"it's not a secret." Naomi looked to him.

Vee gasp. "Wait...What? Oh wow! I remember my brother Xion looking into odd things like that. It's amazing it really does exist...I guess though with all the portals around now. Anything is possible."

"Xion? Zenkai mentioned that name. Some odd silver haired man I encountered had these odd powers... It was rather disturbing... being able to read my memories in such a way." Naomi replied.

Vee shrieks. "WAIT! HE'S ALIVE!?" Axl walks in over hearing the yelling. "Hey Naomi, hi Raiko...umm what's going on?"

Naomi explains the events she witnessed to them. She shrugs a bit, with holding info about what the memories were.

Raiko folded his arms. Obviously he was losing his patience. "There. You got your explanation. Don't you have somewhere to be Axl? Or someone?"

Suddenly arms wrapped around Axl's waist trailing down a bit. "Axl baby, what are you doing?" She glances over noticing Naomi. "Why are you talking with the dictator?"

"Hello Eerie. This is Naomi. She's an alternate version of your Aunt," Raiko explained getting more and more agitated as more people were showing up.

"Nice to meet-""Yeah yeah, whatever, like we need another evil dictator. have fun with your harem Raiko." Eerie drags Axl away. Naomi seemed caught off guard.

Raiko rubbed his temples. "This is why I call these people circus members."

"Clearly sex is on her mind. Please continue the tour." Naomi replied, calmly.

Raiko stopped rubbing his head in frustration. "Well, Vee since you're here, why don't we go see your room. We can 'MEET' Spyder along the way."

"Spyder?" Naomi asked.

Vee nods smiling. "Oh yes! Satoshi!"

"My brother? What's with the nickname?" Naomi asked.

"I don't like him so I call him by his alias," Raiko answered.

Vee looks to her. "Ohhh well..Satoshi had did experiments on himself...And..he's kinda robotic but you'll see. He's still good ol Satoshi."

"Satoshi from my world did experiments on himself too .. and others. Nothing robotic though... curious." Naomi replied.

"That was my wife's doin'. He threatened her life so she stopped him and turned him into a Reploid," said Raiko as they were walking towards Vee and Satoshi's room.

"Doesn't sound like my brother at all. We were really close... granted he did experiment on my other brother Yusei and I..." Naomi explained.

Vee gasped again. "Huh!? He did what!?"

Raiko actually put a hand on Naomi's shoulder sympathetically. "I'm sorry."

Naomi pushed it off. "If he didn't I wouldn't be here now." Naomi looked to Vee. "He was all into surpassing the 10% of the human brain. He did actually."

Raiko shrugged it off. He knew he wasn't making Naomi any less unfriendly. "Oh. Guess your version isn't as creepy as ours."

"Oh he was creepy. I just didn't mind it. when your gothic, dark stuff isn't so bad. (Except when you loose someone you love.)" Naomi replied.

Vee laughs. "I see.."

Raiko looked to Naomi. "Trust me. Vee can tell you, our Spyder, is more than just gothic and dark."

"Interesting, well let's meet my brother from your world then." Naomi replied.

Raiko and Vee arrived at Satoshi's room. There was certainly a dark, pungent aura exiting through the cracks of the door.

"Here we are," said Raiko sarcastically.

"Are we going to go in, or are you scared." Naomi folded her arms.

Vee steps in before the two of them. Naomi follows.

"(This one is pushin' it. I'll take my wife's jealousy over this.)" Raiko thought before walking in.

"Satoshi?" she was saying to him. She takes out a cookie and lays it on Satoshi's night stand. "I brought you some cookies." She says looking up into darkness.

Spyder hung from the ceiling in the vast darkness. His glowing red eyes were all that could be seen. "Who's with you Vee? She looks like Nyeyomi, but she feels like she's from an alternate point in space." Spyder dropped to the ground, eerily looking their way.

Vee had a gleeful smile on her face. "You hit the nail on the head."

"Here we go," Raiko mumbled putting his arms behind his head.

"So you're aware of different realities Satoshi." Naomi asked. Spyder drew closer, looking down at her. "You'll see I'm very much different than the Satoshi from your world." "Did you know him?" "No, but I've seen your world before, not personally of course. You were on your correct path of destiny unlike my sister." "is that so." Spyder nods. Naomi looks to him. "Well you can consider me another sister." Spyder remained silent looking to her goggles as they flickered a bit. "Is there something wrong Satoshi?" "leave." Naomi appeared confused. 'What?" "You have the beast with you. Why?!" Naomi looked to her goggles.

Raiko raised his brow. "Beast? What's he talkin' about?"

Vee looks to Naomi as well becoming a bit uneasy. "By beast...do you mean?..."

Naomi looks up from her goggles. "Sclera. For the last three years I perused her, every time I tried to kill her, but with no avail. My only option was to reprogram her, and rewrite all her software. She's harmless now." Naomi explained.

Spyder retreated into the darkness, fearfully. Vee was frightened. "You...You...have that..." A tentacle extended, pulling Vee away from Naomi.

"Oh, that thing. Well good work stoppin' it Naomi. Or should I call you Sister-in-law," Raiko said jokingly.

Vee was frightened. She didn't want to look at Naomi at the moment, knowing she had the very thing that ripped her sight away from her.

"Why are they scared, and you aren't? I have an ex-virus in my goggles who can roam freely. "Naomi folded her arms.

"You're gonna love this one. That ex-virus came from Spyder, sort of," said Raiko.

"Wow really? How fascinating, I thought it came from that dark doppelganger of Zenkai." Naomi replied. A dark force shoved the two out of Spyder's room, with the door slamming shut. Naomi gawked in surprise.

Vee hugs to Satoshi. "She has that thing with her!" "I know..." Spyder spoke softly, letting Vee down to the ground, standing next to her.

Vee looks up to him. "So..What do we do?"

"Naomi said Sclera wasn't dangerous anymore... We can hope she's right." Spyder replied.

Vee was shaken but nods. "Yeah...I'm glad I have you here Satoshi.."

"I'll always be here for you Vee. I shouldn't have left you alone back in Skyra the first time..." Spyder replied.

Vee nods, "That's fine...I know you had things to do..And I'm happy you decided to leave...Because. I know right now. It wouldn't be the same...You might even be dead right now like everyone else...Things happen, and because of that. We in the end sometimes come back to each other...It's strange...But at the same time...You can kind of understand." She says digging her head into his chest a bit cuddling more.

He hugs Vee, letting his tentacles wrap around her gently. Vee sighs calmly sitting with him silently.

Spyder leaned his chin against the top of her head. He looked down at her.

Vee looks up to Satoshi. "...You know about me being death...But...urgh...I want to..The last time I did...Terrible things happened.."

Spyder pulled back, looking to her face. "You may be death, but I can't die, haven't I told you before? The counsel cursed me so I would be immortal."

Vee was shocked, it was as if cupid hit her with ten thousand arrows. She starts to tear up from what she found out. She instantly looks up to Spyder and kiss's him quickly holding. She let's off. "T...That's all I needed!" She hugs him tightly. "You never told me anything of that nature!"

Spyder looked surprised, but smirked a bit. "Guess I let it slip my mind with all that shit before.."

"Hee hee. Maybe...I'm happy we can be as close as we want now though Satoshi." She says hugging him tighter.

"yeah." Spyder smiles. "I honestly forgot that thing being in here only a moment ago."

"Yeah...This works really well." Vee says giggling.

"Oi. We're leavin'. I don't wanna be part of any of your sick fantasies Spyder. Eerie is proof enough," Raiko groaned before exiting Satoshi's room.

"Anyways... where to next?" Naomi asked. ignoring being pushed out of the room. "I don't suppose Yusei, is any better?"

"Hm? He's pretty cool, I guess. You wanna see Yusei?" Raiko asked.

"Yes, I'm curious how he is." Naomi nodded.

Raiko lead her to Yusei's room which wasn't too far off in this enormous orbital complex. He knocked on his door. "Hey Rooster-Head. You got a visitor."

Yusei lazily opened the door, he was in nothing but his heart pink boxers. "Huh? What do you want Disruptor?..." Yusei looked to Naomi. "Hey Nyeyomi, what's with the gothic look?" Naomi folded put her hands in her pockets.

Raiko kicked Yusei back in his room and shut his door. "Put some pants on at least! Shit." Raiko started to put on his jacket after catching on that he might be being rude by walking around half-naked with a guest. "Sorry 'bout all this but I warned you."

"Is there a problem?" Naomi asked. Yusei pushed against the door, wearing his jeans. "Dude! What's the problem!? It's not like my sis hasn't seen me naked before." "Wow you're grammar is much better than the Yusei from my world." "Say what?" "I'm not technically Nyeyomi, I'm her parallel counterpart, Naomi. You can call me your sister though, think of Nye and I like twins."

"I get bein' shirtless, but you're in your fuckin' undies dude. Show a bit of decency. Especially in front of your alternate sister," said Raiko.

Yusei shoved Raiko out of the way hugging Naomi. "I get a second sister! This fucking rocks man!" Naomi laughed in response. Yusei let go, looking back at Raiko. "Now dude, don't get any ideas cheating on Nye with Naomi, ya hear! With my nephew around, harem's are not allowed." "Yusei, I've already made it clear I am not interested anyway." Naomi replied. Yusei looked back at her. "Huh? You don't like Raiko? Who do you like then?" "That's uh... confidential." She spoke fast. "Eh?" Yusei looked to Raiko, confused. He went back into his room. "Well anyways, Nice meeting ya sis!" He held his hand up to wave and shut the door.

Raiko dusted himself off after Yusei shoved him aside. "That does it. I know I was confused earlier, but this settles it. I feel like my honor's been fuckin' trampled. Fuckin' Yusei and his shitty harem ideas."

Naomi chuckled a bit.

Raiko certainly had no inhibitions about his attitude now. "Yeah sure, laugh at my expense. It's probably what I deserve."

"It funny because your way different than the serial killer brother of Zenkai, from my world." Naomi explained.

"Serial killer? Brother of Zenkai? Okay, now you got me curious," Raiko asked.

Naomi put her hands in her coat pockets, leaning against the wall. "Alright. In my world, Your mother married Zenkai's father. I know because I was at the wedding. As for serial killer, your counterpart killed people savagely, and even tried to kill Zenkai. I'm the reason he was put away in jail. Possibly even on death row, I'm not sure. How's that for an explanation?" Naomi explained.

Raiko was taken aback. He leaned himself up against the wall and put a hand on his forehead. "Holy shit..."

"I know it's hard to take in." Naomi replied.

Raiko shook his head. "I don't know about that bein' hard to take in. It's just weird."

"Say what you want. So any more questions?" Naomi asked.

"How're ya likin' the place?" Raiko asked back.

"Just fine." Naomi replied.

"Guess we'll just move on now. S'pose Zero's room's next." Raiko led Naomi down halfway and stopped. "Was the other me...really that bad?"

"I don't tolerate people who target individuals I care about." Naomi bluntly admitted.

"I see..." Raiko continued to lead on. He knocked on Zero's door. Zero was fully dressed in his cloaked attire. "Oh. Hello Raiko. Hm? Who is this? She looks like Nyeyomi," said Zero.

Naomi looked at him funny. "My name is Naomi." She kept her hands in her pockets.

"She's from an alternate universe, or something like that," Raiko explained as he did with the others. "It is a pleasure to meet you Naomi," Zero replied. Raiko asked Zero to do him a favor and take over the tour. "What for?" Zero asked. Raiko shifted his eyes away. "I...I think I need to see my family for a bit." He walked off heading towards Nyeyomi's lab where she always was. "Hmm. That's not like him," Zero noted.

"I suppose he was bothered by what I said about his alternate self from my world. So, Zero... where to?" Naomi looked to him, trying to be nice.

Zero exited the doorframe with his long blonde ponytail trailing behind him. "I get the feeling you don't like me. I can hear it in your tone of voice. That smile isn't exactly welcoming either."

"Apologies. I'm not too comfortable with guys I do not know." Naomi replied.

Zero nodded. "I understand. You won't need to worry about myself. I don't partake in any promiscuous actions like some of the others in this household."

"Shall we go then." Naomi spoke up.

"Before we do, I have a question for you. Did Zenkai give those to you?" Zero asked.

Naomi looked down to her goggles. "These? Yes he did, well the one from my world, not the one here."

Zero picked up on her somber reply. "I see. It must've been very special. I won't ask any further about that. So, what rooms have you already seen?"

"Thanks." Naomi went to explain who she has already met.

"Understood. Then we will visit Elecman and Katnyss then." Zero took her upwards to where they were staying. "Ahem, Elecman? Katnyss? We have a guest that would like to meet you."

Elecman looks over to them. "Hm? Wait...Nyeyomi? She's a guest?"

Katnyss looks over as Well. "No Nyeyomi has scars remember hun."

Elecman sighs. "Oh but of course...So that would make you who then? Are you a clone? Or where did you come from?"

"This is Naomi. Nyeyomi's alternate self," Zero introduced.

Naomi looked to them. "Zero, I'm actually a new resident. As for who I am, I'm from a parallel universe. Dr. Naomi Wily." Naomi decided to explain better.

She extends her hand to Katnyss, who takes and shakes it. Katnyss smiles. "You can consider me Nye's twin sister if you like." Naomi went on.

"There was a Katnyss from my world who was very bubbly, and an Elecman who was a grouch. I hope you two are much more pleasant to live with." Naomi smiled.

Elecman was still amazed at all the information. "I see...Hmm so I was once again a ravage beast...I heard once in this worlds past I carried a side to my makes that had me just barbaric." He crosses his arms. "And Katnyss being bubbly? Heh that's pretty much how she was before now...It's pretty odd.."

"I'm not bubbly hun, I was acting." Katnyss spoke.

Elecman looks to her. 'Still...You were pretty convincing and it happened for quite a while.."

"I'm a good actress." Katnyss smirked.

Zero put his hand to his chin. "Hmm..."

"Is something wrong Zero?" Naomi asked, placing her hands back in her pockets.

"You only extended a hand to Katnyss, but not to Elecman or myself," Zero replied.

"I believe you already know my reasoning. Shall we be on our way?" Naomi sighed.

"Very well. Excuse us. We'll be stopping by to see Grimsly," said Zero as he turned to lead on.

Naomi followed after.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A Stormy Date**

They arrived at Grimsly's room shortly after leaving Elecman and Katnyss behind. "Grimsly? This is Zero. I'd like you to meet out newest tenant."

Grimsly was wearing a t-shirt with a wolf on it, and blue flannel pants. Naomi looked to him and greeted him, introducing herself and explaining who she was. "Nice to meet you." Grimsly timidly replied. Grimsly's eyes wandered a bit, with him blushing and happened to notice the goggles. "Hmm Zenkai's goggles?"

"Yes, those were from the Zenkai of her universe." Zero elaborated.

"Zenkai? Are you two...Oh..." Grimsly shrugged.

Zero was peeking into Grimsly's room looking to see if his bedroom still contained stuffed animals. The other residents loved to tease him about those.

Inside Grimsly's room was several poster of partially naked girls. The toys seemed to be missing, including the model planes. Everything seemed more mature. Grimsly tried to keep the door closed so Naomi wouldn't see. He looked to Zero. "What?"

"I see. We'll be on our way then," said Zero with a vacant expression.

Naomi followed after Zero.

"Hmm. Unfortunately, we have to meet the two numbskulls of the house. One of them is a skull already," he said leading Naomi to where Centaurman would be. They pass a restroom with a particularly strong odor. It smells like a stable. Zero held his nose. "Yup. He's here."

Naomi appeared confused.

Zero cautiously approached the bathroom door. He covered his face with his yellow scarf. "Centaurman? Could you come out please? Right now!"

"HARK! WHO APPROACHETH THERE! DOTH THOU WISHEST TO TASTE THINE COLD STEAL OF MINE LANCE!" Centaurman called from behind the door.

Zero was trying his best not to pull out his saber. "Out here! It's Zero! Could you please clean that bathroom? It smells horrible!"

"PREY PARDON ME! SIR ZERO OF THE PONYTAIL?!" The door opened, and Centaurman looked to Zero. "Fare thee well? Twas only a few cycles of the sun ago were fought along side one another in the frey. What douth thou need?" Centaurman noticed Naomi. "EGAD! ANOTHER FAIRE MAIDEN! WHO RESEMBLES PRINCESS NYEYOMI! Greetings, I am Centaurman! NOBLE KNIGHT who er... assist's Zenkai of the..." Centaurman notices the goggles. "Fox ears? Mi'lady. Art thou Sir Zenkai of the fox ear's paramour?"

"I don't know and it's not my concern. Do something about this smell you dolt!" Zero yelled.

Centaurman shrugs. "Alack." Centaurman goes inside, and begins cleaning.

"Let's go before I get an aneurysm," said Zero quickly making his way opposite of Centaurman's 'humble abode'.

Naomi looked to Centaurman and back to Zero following. "better than the Centaurman back home. he was a hippie... so where to now?" Naomi asked.

After the two were far enough from the smell, Zero released the hold he had on his nose. "Well, regretfully last is...Skullman."

Naomi nods.

"I would be cautious about this one. He is insane. There's no light way of putting it," said Zero.

"Curious." Naomi replied.

Zero took Naomi to Skullman's dungeon. It had a banner that actually read 'Skullman's Dungeon' hung above his door. The door was adorned with a giant version of Skullman's face. It was outlined with duct tape.

"Shoddy craftsmanship." Naomi remarked.

"You should've seen his 'Skull-machines'," Zero remarked. Naomi looked to him. "Sounds like an uneducated moron." "I told you; insane."

"Shall we?" Naomi asked.

Zero steps forward onto a large mat that read 'Welcome fools'. When Naomi stepped on it, it triggered a pressure sensitive pitfall trap that Skullman somehow managed to put together. Zero and Naomi were falling through a laundry chute into Skullman's actual room. It was very dark and decorated with flashing strobe lights. A fog machine was blowing which made visibility much more difficult.

Naomi tried to hold in a laugh. She was partially amused.

Zero was already furious. He activated his glowing saber which made lighting a bit better for the both of them. "Unbelievable. He's losing his head," said Zero.

"Relax Swordsman. It's not so bad." Naomi tried to calm Zero.

Skullman's obnoxious laughter echoed through the dark walls. "Nyehehehehehehe! You insolent fools fell foolishly into my fool proof trap."

Naomi tried not to laugh. "Did he just say fool three times?"

"Great. He's getting into alliteration," Zero replied.

"(Hung..ry?)" Sclera spoke through the goggles

A spotlight came down casting a long shadow of Skullman's skeletal frame. "Yes, it is I..." The lights came on and the fog blew itself away. "SKULLMAN!"

Zero noticed Skullman was wearing some sort of purple cloak or cape. "So that's where that blanket went."

"Wow hehe." Naomi chuckled. "(Eh?)" Sclera gawked inside the goggles.

"Are you impressed? Don't speak, for I know I amaze all who are fortunate enough to be in my presence," Skullman continued almost poetically.

"He seems rather Albert Wily." Naomi folded her arms.

"SILENCE!" Skullman shouted. He pulled out a remote control and hit a button to activate several objects that appeared to be turrets. Laser pointers were focusing on Zero and Naomi respectively. "Now that you are in my clutches you have two options: Join me, or die. Nyehehehehe!"

"As humorous as this is Albert, I think I've had about enough of your shenanigans." Naomi took a few steps forward.

"Who is this ALBERT that everyone keeps calling me? More to the point, SILENCE! You may look like my creator but you are an imposter!" Skullman steps forward to meet Naomi face to face. He grabbed a handful of her right bosom. "You're boobs are completely different sizes."

Naomi grew annoyed, bashing him into the face with her fist. She sneered down at him.

He fell to pieces instantly. "Ack! I have been forcefully disassembled!" said Skullman. Zero kicked his head far off into the fog. He sighed. "I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have brought you down here. I didn't expect that trap to actually work though. That's for sure."

Naomi placed her hands to her hips. "I was fine until her groped me."

"Indeed. Well, since we are here, this is the laundry room. I will see to it personally Skullman is evicted and returned to his normal room with his toys," said Zero putting away his saber.

Naomi nodded. "Is that everyone?" Naomi asked.

Zero returned to his calm persona. "Yes. What would you like to do? I imagine you would like to return to your room."

"Yes, I suppose." Naomi replies.

Back around the Guild now. Zenkai was looking over the next location. It seemed there was a portal he was to look into in the clouds. "Storm Man KN...Man. They're all in this with these rouges.." Sandra walks over putting a hand on Zenkai's shoulder. "Hey! Ready to go!?" Zenkai shakes his head. "Sadly I want you staying here. I'm calling some others." Sandra gets annoyed and grabs Zenkai by his arm tightly. "I'M BUSTING MY BEHIND TRYING TO HELP YOU! Accept my help! I can help you find cores and finish missions! You're suppose to train me!" Zenkai sighs to himself. "Ok...You can come...Just let me call some others." She grabs his hand before he could call back to the fortress. "Zenkai..." He looks to her, Sandra looked extremely serious. "I want this to be our mission." Zenkai shoves her away a bit. 'You're getting a little crazy...I mean it Sandra, back off." Sandra took that statement to heart. She growls to herself. "FINE! I'm going weather you like it or not! My greatness...It...I'll see you there Zenkai...Mega Man...KN.." She runs away and Zenkai shakes his head calling back to Nyeyomis for some back up.

Zenkai soon get's Zero down from the fortress. Axl had come along with him. "Awesome! We get to go back to a portal!" Axl yells excited beside Zero.

Zero was not thrilled that Axl was coming along. "Hmph. Let's just get this over with."

Zenkai nods. "We're heading to a sky location...Not filled with snapper plants but this area is said to hold a lot of bad winds...Rain and storms are also present so when we get in. You guys need to keep your heads about yourselves. " Sandra stood over hearing the conversation with her arms crossed, she was waiting for the portal gate to open. Axl spots her. "Huh? She's not coming with us is she?" Zenkai sighs and places on his helmet the rest of his armor forms around. "Yeah she is...But she's kind of in a bad mood. So just focus on the mission and ignore her if she starts to get nit picky." Sandra looks to them all. "Ohh? Excuse moi...Zenkai dear? Are you talking about me? Ha ha ha! Don't worry. I won't have to talk to those low men beside you...I shall prove my worth and you'll finally see how it is only I you need for these areas." Axl was jittery. "Can...I please...shoot her?"

"For once we agree on something, Axl," Zero replied with his arms folded.

Sandra over heard his remark. "WHAT!? ZENKAI! THEY'RE PLOTTING TO KILL ME!" The gate opens and Zenkai's attention is taken to it. "Come on you guys." Zenkai walks through the gate ahead of them. "HEY!" She says running in after him.

As they exit the portal gate they step on soft grass. There was a stairway leading up into the sky, where the king of the Portal known as Storm Man KN awaited with the core to balance wind. Apparently it was going out of control and the winds were starting to breach outside of it's grid. Like Cutman, they had to act quickly or the winds would shift tossing off the balance of winds around the city outside as well as other grids that relied on the cores power. Axl was amazed and walks by a rock that held a strange Aztec language on it. "I love this place! But.." He looks to the steps. "Do we really have to go into the sky again!?"

Zero was already a bit ahead. "You have nothing to complain about, Axl."

Axl nods as he walked forward Sandra smacks him upside the head walking pass him. Axl hits the ground and she turns laughing. "Keep on your toes." She snickers flying off from them hopping away on steps. Sandra was wind powered in areas so getting through things would be a breeze. Axl sits up rubbing his nose. 'Dude...that wasn't cool." Zenkai sighs helping Axl up. "You good?" Axl nods. "Ok then let's catch up to Zero and I hope she waits for us...Storm isn't anything to mess around with, his specs are pretty bad.." Axl shrugs. "You would know seeing you knighted this guy." Zenkai shakes his head. "I didn't...The public did...I just got the paper info...Anyways let's go." Zenkai runs off ahead as Axl trails after.

Zenkai fires off at some Metools which carried feathers on their helmets. He then takes down more flying creatures and a storm starts to blow through on them. He stops and yells to Axl and Zero. "Guys! We gotta find some cover or we'll get blown off" A tornado had started behind them and Axl looks backward. "Uhhhhh more like we better move our ass's!" Sandra was running above them on some platforms making her way across without much hassle she looks back to them and waves. "Heya boys! The top path is always the best...You better get moving though.." Zenkai growls and pulls Axl along with him as he rushes to Zero. "Guys keep running!" They could see Storms location in site.

Zero sprinted forward and started using some flying enemies as platforms to get up to where Sandra was. He looked back to make sure Axl and Zenkai were safely making there way from the tornado.

Sandra spots Zero and stops up short. "You caught up. You really are everything your name says.." She forms her weapon. "Though...just so we're clear. I'm not on your side! TALON HAMMAR!" She smashes the ground which creates a forceful wave shattering the ground separating her from Zero, but not only that it left a rushing sharp wind flying right in his direction. Sandra sticks out her tongue as she runs ahead.

Axl and Zenkai finally make it out off of the long sky bridge as the tornado waged behind them. "We're across the bridge! Where's Zero!?" Zenkai asks Axl. Axl shakes his head. " I lost him as we were running I think he took the top part of the bridge over."

"Crap!" Zero yelled as he started falling at a rapid pace. There was another flying enemy not to far from him. He dove towards it, stabbing the body with his saber and piloted the winged enemy to a crash landing by Axl and Zenkai. "Gnh. Not the best landing," he said.

"ZERO!" Axl laughs, "Woah man thought we were gonna have to go looking for your parts or something if you got torn up in that wind." The tornado started to stop as blue skies once more were showing. "This won't last long" said Zenkai helping Zero off the ground. "What happened anyway? You seemed ok last I saw you."

Zero sighs to himself. "Sandra, turned around and broke the platform and caused me to nearly loose myself to that tornado." Zenkai crosses his arms. "Really? Man. what's gotten into her? I'm gonna have to rank her down." Axl shakes his head. "I can't believe her.." Zenkai looks ahead of them the temple was next on their list. "Come on, let's get storm man out of the way and head back, we'll deal with her later." Zenkai runs ahead with Zero and Axl. Storm Man KN sat looking over the clouds he turns to Zenkai and the others as they run in. "Zenkai ah the ones the others spoke about before the portal was made for me to be over here...How go things?" Zenkai was stunned at his reaction. "Huh? They've been fine...I guess...Storm...You know of the events following the cores right now right?" Storm nods. "I do...However I have to soon give my power to Xion...It's for the better of keeping unity between the portals sacred. As such the skies themselves." Zero shakes his head. "Cut the bull crap. You're basically using this as a front to hide your twisted methods. Zenkai? I know these guys seemed to be your friends at first, but they're nothing but a bunch of rouges now..." Zero walks up beside Zenkai. "Storm or whatever you call yourself. We need the core for obvious reasons, and this Xion guy. Sounds like nothing but trash." Zenkai nods, "He took the words right out of my mouth. We had to kill Cutman because he was going crazy. Don't make us do the same to you." Storm laughs. "So forceful in your words..." Winds blow out the windows around them. He looks up to them as lighting struck through the windows. "But I'll be more forceful with nature...You have your views on things as such do I! I will run you through." He forms a lance. "And as the storm carries you away the core shall sit in the hands of master Xion.." He flies out at them. Zero swings his blade connecting with Storm as Zenkai shoots off at him, with Axl following up with more shots. Storm is hit up with the bullets and slashes. He unleashes a huge force of wind that catches them all off guard. As the wind tears by them electricity blows over them all. Zenkai, Zero and Axl's eyes widen as the electricity lifts them off the ground dancing around them. Storm laughs. "Well guys I guess it's safe to say the storm has arrived, you should've listened to that weather report." Zero shakes his head. "Shut up with all the freaking puns! Are you guys programmed to be corny assholes?" Zenkai laughs, "I honestly didn't put that in their programming. I have better taste in my material." Zenkai says charging his blaster getting up from the ground. Sandra's weapon flies hitting Storm upside his head. He looks back to Sandra. "HA HA HA!" Laughed Sandra as she falls down behind Storm. "Sorry boys but the core belongs to moi!" Zenkai growls. "Sandra! Have you lost your mind!? This isn't a game!" Sandra looks to Zenkai. "Zenkai doll, don't worry I'm only trying to prove to you all that I'm far more worth the views you have on me! Check this out!" She swings her weapon smashing into Storm he falls backward. Zero was getting annoyed and runs at Storm slashing right through him. The core is seen and Axl grabs it quickly. Sandra was amazed yet turned off by the fact they took him down so easily. "WHAT!? HOW THE HELL DO YOU GET OFF DOING THAT!?" Zero smirks. "It's called not dicking around...As for you. You're gonna pay for trying to knock me back into that tornado." Sandra laughs. "Riiiiight, good luck trying to hit me with your low sword play...Zenkai? As of now. I'm no longer under your wing! I'm going to prove to everyone! Even you...That I am the only Knightress capable of achieving feats beyond others! I will also take this time to destroy any who force in my way. Zenkai takes the core from Axl gaining a wind skill. He aims his buster at Sandra. "I've heard enough from you." He shoots at Sandra as stormy wind blast her away.

Soon enough the trio returns Zero was happy to be done with all of that.

Zenkai sighs. "Well that's 2." Axl looks to him.

"How many more we got now? " Zenkai yawns. "About 5...We'll hammer out some others later...Let's head back to the fortress for now." Zero nods. "Sounds like a plan.." They all head back to the fortress. When they arrive Axl and Zero go to their respective places and Zenkai went off to find Naomi.

Zenkai checks Naomi's room it seemed she wasn't there. "Hm? Huuh...I wonder where she could be?" Zenkai begins to look around the base. He checked with Katnyss and Elecman who had no idea, he went to Yusei but he was a bit busy with his stuff at the moment. He heads to Grimsly who wouldn't let him in because he was just busy as well. "Urgh..My god...hmm." Zenkai says thinking to himself.

Zenkai decides to speak with Nyeyomi to see where she could be. He enters the lab spotting the two of them. "Oh there you are."

Naomi looks over, but Nyeyomi talks before she can say anything. "Oh Zenkai, back so soon? Naomi and I were just looking over Sclera." Nyeyomi says. Sclera was hanging above the doorway, looking down at Zenkai, a bit a droll dropped onto his face.

Zenkai moves fast from the door looking up to her, he pulls out a napkin. "Urgh...yuck...Sclera...And I see.."

Sclera laughs crawling across the ceiling before returning into the goggles. "Apologies, I still haven't gotten around to programming manners into her." Naomi says. Nyeyomi looked at her. "Stop being so formal. Loosen up will ya." Nyeyomi shakes Naomi's shoulders a bit.

Zenkai nods. "Hm? Heh it's fine, if she's comfortable with it...I don't mind either way."

Nyeyomi let's go of Naomi, giving Zenkai a devious grin. Naomi looked to Nyeyomi. "I'm not sure what your planning, but I have a feeling it's not going to end well." Nyeyomi cover's Naomi's mouth whispering into her ear, she kept looking off and on back at Zenkai, before letting off. Naomi wipes her face a bit. "Nye, not to be rude, but... get a life." Naomi begins walking to the exit of the lab. Nyeyomi folds her arms, still smirking.

Zenkai sighs, "You're shipping us huh?" Zenkai asks Nyeyomi crossing his arms. "You've been on this love kick a lot lately."

Nyeyomi laughs before going back to work. Naomi rolls her eyes, walking out of the lab.

Zenkai walks off after Naomi. "Yo was trying to find you earlier." Zenkai says catching up to her.

Naomi glances over. "Oh you were? I needed to show Nye Sclera, otherwise I would have stayed in my room... after what I've been through today." Naomi sighs.

Zenkai places his hands in his pocket. "What happened today?" He could tell it was bothering her.

"I met everyone in the fortress. Some not so..." Naomi looked off. "Let's just say Skullman has a death wish..."

Zenkai nods, "That bad huh?..Thinking of it. I haven't seen Skullman in ages. Nyeyomi must've had him really locked away."

"When I was getting a tour, I was taken into his room, but the floor was a pit fall, and we wound up in the laundry room. it was pretty funny at first...but..." Naomi replied.

Zenkai nods, "Sounds like that idiot...He had fake death spikes and things of that sort around I bet too...And but what?"

Naomi grew uncomfortable. "Umm well..."

Zenkai looks to her and holds her hand. "He didn't touch you or anything did he?.." Zenkai had become a bit agitated deep down. It was unusual but he noticed over the course of time while speaking with her. There were some connections. The question however itself was an odd one. Knowing that Skull Man played around he just didn't want to take any crap at the moment.

Naomi only nodded.

Zenkai nods. "I see..." Zenkai grins. "Well thanks for letting me know. I'll deal with him later...I'm gonna have to storm a fortress sometime soon."

Naomi looked to Zenkai. "I did deck him good though. I was surprised he fell apart so easily."

Zenkai laughs, "Yeah...Well at least you stood up for yourself. I like that about you..." He says looking off to a window they stood by. "Hmm wanna go outside? It's kind of stuffy in here."

Naomi smiled. "Fine with me."

Zenkai teleports from the fortress with Naomi. He was now talking about his travels into the portals some with her as they were headed to get a bite to eat. "So far got 2 other abilities. Seems like old times.."

"Sounds like you have been pretty busy." Naomi replied.

Zenkai nods, "Yeah it's crazy.."

"(Awe are you two on a date? How cute...)" Sclera teased from the goggles. Naomi glanced down, and looked back up ignoring her. "If I had my powers back, I would defiantly want to help you out with those portals." Naomi replied.

Zenkai smiles to her. "That'd be pretty awesome. I can use the help." Sandra walks around the corner spotting Zenkai with Naomi. "Ohhh look who it is..." She says snobby.

Naomi glances up. "it's that odd girl from before..."

Sandra gets a bit irradiated. "Ohh the only odd girl is the one standing in front of me...Zenkai? What's wrong with your odd taste in woman? You need to choose your friends better! I can help you with that." Zenkai shakes his head. "Sandra. Get lost." Sandra gasp. "She's finally gotten to your head hasn't she?" Sandra forms her weapon. "Wha? What are you doing!?" Zenkai says guarding Naomi. "I'm gonna help improve your view on what good friends are."

"More crazy talk? Someone is deluded." Naomi sneered.

Sandra swings at them. Zenkai's eyes widen. "TAKE THIS!"

Naomi pushed Zenkai back, getting in front of him with her palms pointed at Sandra. it was an old habit, that her subconscious had done on it's own. A Naomi used her telekinesis, knocking Sandra back onto her but. Naomi glanced to her hands, and back to Sandra.

Sandra was panicked a bit. "Like. What in the hell!?" Zenkai was surprised. "Wait. What happened there?"

Naomi glanced back at him. "My power is back it seems. I thought you've seen it before." Naomi looked to Sandra. "You sure you want to pick a fight with someone how has telekinesis?"

"Tele what?" Says Sandra standing up on her feet. "Whatever you used! You'll pay!" She backs up and rushes away from them. Zenkai shakes his head. "What a crazy girl...But what was that just now?. You said.. Telekinesis?"

Naomi turns to look at him. "Yeah, I can move things with my mind. It's from my brother's experiments I mentioned before." Naomi glanced down seeing a rock on the ground, and used her telekinesis to lift it up. "See?"

Zenkai remembers a bit about it. "That's right yeah..But damn.. You're so strong with it..."

"I wasn't always..." Naomi shrugged.

Zenkai laughs, "Yeah I bet it took some time."

"It used to only work with motivational danger... to well..." Naomi looked back at Zenkai.

"Danger?" He looks to her. "Interesting...So now you've gotten used to that feeling...Man that must take a lot out of you." He says looking off to a river bank in the distance from the town street.

"I'm just glad it's back. I used so much against miss Nightmare fuel." Naomi sighs.

Zenkai nods. "Hmm so that's what happened, to bring you to not being able to use anything..."

Naomi nods. "(So he brought it back like the first time?)" Sclera teased. "(Get out of my thoughts Sclera, or I'll rip you in half.)" "(I'd like to see you try 'master'.)" Naomi seemed conflicted with the inner arguing inside her head.

Zenkai tilts his head to her. "Hearing voices?" He says jokingly. "Also...when you saved me there...I guess it really did mean a lot. I'm glad I was able to help reawaken your powers." He says smiling to her now.

Naomi jumped a bit looking to him, slightly blushing. "Wait you weren't reading into my thoughts were you? Are your powers coming back?"

Zenkai shrugs. "I only guessed but it was a feeling...I guess they might be?" he says laughing.

Naomi looks off, dark clouds overhead. "(Great no inner privacy... I have to be careful what I'm thinking about ...AGAIN...)" "(Eheheheeh...)"

Zenkai rubs his ear. "Man..feels like my ears are burning." He says laughing. "I guess this is a sign, my powers might be coming back...Have to get more of these cores."

Naomi sighs.

Zenkai pats her shoulder. "Naomi?...I won't reveal anything I hear from you...In one ear out the other ok?...Though I will pay attention to things that well really matter to you.. Ok?" He let's off as his stomach growls a bit. "Urgh...need food."

"I'm not worried about you telling people, okay..." Naomi glanced to him. "We should get you some food then."

Zenkai nods. "Alright heh...And let's go then." Zenkai takes her by the hand and heads off to get a bite.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Misadventures of Kazeobake**

Amongst the people in the streets was Raiko dressed to go to the dojo he inherited from his master. His uniform was a bit more decorated now that he was the master. It makes him snicker sometimes whenever his students call him sensei. As he was on his way he passed a big glass window to a bakery and coffee shop. Two people caught his eye, Zenkai and Naomi. He stopped for a minute to get a good look at them. He started chuckling at some of his own nostalgia. A few years back, it was Nyeyomi who was in the booth with Zenkai and once again Raiko was the onlooker. He mumbled to himself, "I hope this works out for ya Zenkai." Raiko turned away leaving his doubts and worries behind. "(I still need to talk to Nyeyomi. I said it in my vows not to keep secrets. If this breaks us apart, then I will have no regrets, even if my own son grows to hate me over this.)" Raiko kept walking onward with his head held high.

"Mmm this was great..." Zenkai says taking another bite of his food.

Naomi looks to him as she drinks her tea. "Mmhmm..."

Zenkai drinks from some soda and then looks back to her. "I guess though this means you'll be hopping into some portals with me. It's gonna be cool finally getting to show you more of these places..

"I'll help out as best as I can." Naomi smiled, taking a bite of her salad.

Zenkai nods. "sounds good." He says taking a bite of his burger.

"(To think of it... back home, Zenkai and I never actually went out to eat besides during his father's wedding...)" Naomi thought. "How is your burger?" She asked.

Zenkai slurps from some more soda. "Hm? It's good. Heh your salad good?"

"It's alright, would be better if it had some chicken in it, but no worries." Naomi smiled.

Zenkai nods. "Well at least it beats what we get back in the fortress at times." Zenkai laughs. "Elecman can cook, but sometimes. I'd had rather come to this place or something."

"Elecman is the cook? Curious." Naomi remarked. "So you're a picky eater too?"

Zenkai chuckles a bit. "Depends on what I'm having to indulge myself into. But yeah I watch what I put into my body...To save me any misfortune." he says biting off a burger.

Naomi laughs a bit.

"We should eat here more often I think." He says setting the last of his burger on the plate. "Hmm so what else did you do for fun back then? If you don't mind me asking."

"Sure." She took a drink of her tea. "For fun? Well aside from my job of repairing broken Navis, Reploids, and gadgets... I liked to listen to music, and study the weather patterns of the grid. it was pretty fascinating." Naomi replied.

Zenkai places a hand to his chin thinking. "I see...hmm we gotta add some things to that list. The weather sounds interesting though...Maybe we can go and check out some portals. Heck I can give you a grand tour of Skyra. Show you exactly how everything well works..." Zenkai says taking up the last of his burger finishing it.

"I'd like that." Naomi looked to Zenkai.

Zenkai smiles and let's out a burp turning from her. "Urgh I'm still hungry. Guess I got another burger coming..." He says laughing a bit.

Naomi chuckles a bit. After finally finishing eating, the two were headed off to do more sight seeing for a while.

Later on in the day, Raiko had himself teleported back to the Wily Fortress hovering in orbit. He had a lot on his mind and was nervous to say the least. However, he had to tell his wife the truth. He got home, changed into his normal punk looking attire, and went to see Nyeyomi in her lab. He shut the door behind him so no one else would think to come in, or so he hoped. "Hey Nyeyomi..." he said uncomfortably.

Nyeyomi glanced up. "Raiko? Is something wrong?"

He nodded. "Where's Kazeobake?"

"Kaze is with Grimsly playing some videogames. What's up?" Naomi stood up, walking to him.

"I'm an idiot. A totally fucked up idiot, Nyeyomi," he replied.

Naomi stopped, raising a brow at him. "What did you do?"

"I let myself have feelings for your other self. I know, I'm a stupid husband. When she first showed up I wasn't sure what to think. She is you, but she's not you and...urgh..." Raiko sighed. "I just had to tell you this. It was stupid of me to even think of such a thing. You're the one I love. Not her. Nothin' will change that...but I'm willin' to face the music if it's gonna be like that."

Nyeyomi laughed. "Hey dummy, you're over reacting. it's not like you cheated on me or anything. Relax, Naomi totally like's Zenkai, so I know nothing would happen." Nyeyomi got closer, hugging him. "Relax hun."

Raiko was a bit shocked. Knowing her past jealousy was what made him so worried things would go wrong. "You're...not mad? I was fallin' in love with a different you."

"I would have gotten jealous if you actually did something. I trust you better than that though. I understand it'll take time to get used to there being another me, but I trust nothing will happen. The reason I got upset the first time we met her was because it was unknown of what would happen, but I soon realized Naomi wasn't a threat. I mean come on." Naomi replied, folding her arms. "Thoughts cross peoples minds like that, trust me I know."

"Whaddya mean?" Raiko asked.

Nyeyomi sighs. "Before we first started dating, I liked both you and Zenkai. I know weird. I was torn between the two of you, and even after you first kissed me, I wasn't sure. I eventually got comfortable with the idea of you an me and well stopped thinking that way. granted I did choose for shallow reasons, but it's more than that now."

Raiko was in a slight daze. "Huh...I had no idea. I'm...I'm really impressed by you sweetie."

"Impressed?" Nyeyomi asked.

"What I mean is you've really matured," he replied.

"I guess I have, maybe having a kid really helped." Nyeyomi smiled.

Raiko agreed, "Mhm. When I first had these thoughts, I know the first thing that came to my mind was you two. I wouldn't want our son to go through all that bullshit."

The door opened without knocking as Kazeobake ran in. "MOM! Grimsly got electrocuted!" He stopped seeing both his parents. "DAD! Is Grimsly dead!?"

Raiko looked to Nyeyomi and then burst into laughter. "Oh man. Alright Kaze, what happened?"

"we-were-playing-videogames-and-I-spilled-my-drink -on-his-controller!" Kazeobake went on.

Raiko laughed again. "Okay, okay. Let's go check up on him. I'm sure he's fine. I'll meet ya upstairs." He walked over to Nyeyomi. "You're the best Nyeyomi. I won't make the same mistake twice." He gave her a kiss and a strong hug.

"Mhmm. I'll let you have fun with Kaze then." Nyeyomi replied

Raiko followed Kazeobake up to the living room where Grimsly was laying. Zero was fanning him and was clearly irritated.

There was a pillow over Grimsly's head that Kazeobake clearly had placed onto him. Kazeobake ran over, pointing down at Grimsly. "SEE!"

"Why did ya place a pillow over his head?" Raiko asked his child as he removed the cushion from Grimsly face.

"I don't knooooooow!" Kazeobake put his hands in his pockets, looking to Raiko. Grimsly's eyes squinted as he opened his them. "Argh..."

"Mornin' sunshine," Raiko helped Grimsly up. "Thanks for coverin' for me Zero." "Sure. I'm going to leave now," he replied angrily. When Grimsly was on his feet, Raiko spoke to him. "So what happened?"

Grimsly sighed looking to Kazeobake who was jumping up and down with an evil smirk. "Kazeobake decided to hit me upside the head with the controller and used me as a surfboard." Grimsly rubbed his head from the headache.

"No I didn't!" Kazeobake couldn't sit still. "He died from the water.""The water you splashed on me to make waves, and I got shocked." Grimsly folded his arms. "Nu-uh!"

Raiko broke the two apart. "Alright that's enough," he said firmly. "Kazeobake, apologize to Grimsly. You're my son, and my son shouldn't lie or bend the truth."

Kazeobake made a pouty face. "But dad..."

Raiko looked at him fiercely. "Say your sorry or your next trainin' session's gonna be hell for ya."

Kazeobake sunk down a bit, with a scared expression, hugging Grimsly. "I"M SORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRY!" Grimsly patted him on the head, slightly annoyed. "Yeah-yeah..."

Raiko knelt down. "Alright. Now come here Kaze and give Daddy a hug."

Kazeobake let go of Grimsly, smirking and Tackled Raiko.

Raiko let himself fall to the floor grabbing hold of Kazeobake in his arms. He smiled and was laughing cheerfully.

After a minute Raiko stood up with his son and looked into his eyes. "Now promise me you won't lie again alright?"

Allllllllright!" Kazeobake giggled.

Raiko put his hands on Kazeobake's shoulders. "Now this is a man's promise okay? You wanna grow up to be strong and honest like me right?"

"Yeah!" Kazeobake bounced up and down slightly.

"That's my boy. Now go get all that stuff cleaned up and I'll let you play with the big horseman," said Raiko happily.

"Forsooth!?" Kazeobake asked excitedly.

"Uh, yeah...sure," Raiko replied scratching his hair. "(Forsooth? Really?)"

Kazeobake began cleaning up. "Hey dad? What's Asperger's? Mom says she has it and I have it too. Is it a type of food?" Kazeobake asked, as she was straightening up. Grimsly had wandered off.

Raiko fumbled with his explanation. "Well, um, it's who you are. How ya act."

"Oh... okay. can I play with uncle Centaurman now?" Kazeobake asked. Raiko nodded. Kazeobake got a huge smirk, running off. "WOOSH!"

Raiko shook his head. "Oh jeez."

Zero was wandering about the house basically our of sheer boredom. Normally he spends his time in his room either practicing his swordsman ship or watching TV. He was getting tired of the mundane household life, thus why he was going on missions. Yet, with no missions, what was he to do? "I'm so bored," he said.

"Aren't we all..." Punk spoke up, who was leaning on the ledge of the railing with his hands behind his head. "What's up blondie?"

Zero turned to face him. "Hello Yusei," he said with his face looking rather cross.

Punk pushed off the wall with his hands still behind his head. "You look angry, but yet you call me 'Yusei' instead of 'Punk' Heh." He chuckled.

Zero folded his arms looking away from Yusei. "Punk is not your real name. It's impolite."

Punk closed his eyes and grinned wide. "Appreciate it man!"

Zero smirked. "Hmph. If you must know, I'm trying to find something to fill my time."

"I'd suggest videogames, but my nephew had commandeered the system, including Spyder's handheld one." Punk chuckled.

"I wasn't aware you had extended your vernacular Yusei," Zero teased.

"I'm not stupid, dude, I just like to talk all slangy for kicks. ya hear?" Punk placed his hands to his sides.

Zero snickered. "I hear. So...any other ideas?"

"I'd suggest look'in for hott babes, but eh... I doubt you're interested man." Punk used his pinkie to clean his ear.

Zero unfolded his arms and placed one on his side. "And just what are you implying?"

"Dude, I ain't ever seen you hit on a chick. Hell there are several single babes here. Not once." Punk teased, looking at the ear wax on his finger.

Zero moved Yusei's hand away. "Yusei, that's gross."

"Dodging." Punk teased.

Zero gave another smirk. "Fine then. Why don't I shadow you for a while."

"Shadow me? Eh... I got in trouble last time. it was merely a suggestion dude." Punk shrugged.

"Hmph. How disappointing," Zero sneered.

Punk leaned against the railing looking down. "Hey not cool man."

Zero chuckled. "Well if that's too much for you, what else do have in mind?"

"You're draining the idea pool braw, and you kinda reminded me that I'm forever single." Punk looked off.

"I see. Then this is where we part Yusei," said Zero before heading to another part of the fortress.

"Hmm. What now? Yusei was no help," he muttered.

Around the corner he heard a child's voice. "I am a mighty wind, that haunts my opponents, fear the mighty sword of KAZEOBAKE!" Kazeobake ran around the corner wearing a blanket as a cape, it had prints of skulls on it. He nearly bumped into Zero.

"Well hello Kazeobake. Making more trouble for the house are we?" Zero asked.

Kazeobake snickered, holding up his cardboard sword to Zero. "On guard fierce warrior! I challenge thee! I shall strike terror in thine's heart!"

Zero decided to play along. "You would fight an unarmed opponent?"

"Ummm er... Your going to play?..." Kazeobake gawked.

"Are you that surprised? I am a knight myself. Speaking of which, what happened to your other playmate?" Zero asked.

"Uncle Centaurman uhhh... is kinda tied up at the moment?" Kazeobake replied.

Zero nodded. "I see. I wasn't aware he had other obligations."

"keh?" Kazeobake seemed confused.

Zero was confused. "You were saying he was busy right?"

"I said he's tied up." Kazeobake replied

"What?" Zero responded.

"Ummm..." Kazeobake seemed nervous.

"What do you mean 'he's tied up'?" Zero asked folding his arms.

"He's tied up." Kazeobake tilted his head. "What else would it mean?"

"Show me," Zero ordered.

Kazeobake led him to Centaurman's room. Inside Centaurman was on his back, hog tied with a gag over his mouth. "See, tied up." Kazeobake looked to Zero.

Zero was flabbergasted at the sight. "This, this is so wrong on so many levels." Zero removed the gag on Centaurman's mouth before looking back to Kazeobake. "How did you manage to do this?"

"I did what Dad taught me against bigger opponents, and Ummm tied him up...?" "I beg your pardon! I APPEAR TO BE SUDUEED. MIGHT I GAIN THOU'S ASSISTANCE! I TWAS OVER POWERED, EVEN AT FULL STRENGTH! I hath lost... alack..." Centaurman seemed sad.

Zero breathed a heavy sigh of frustration and anguish. "Just this once Centaurman." He proceeded to undue the bindings while at the same time being amazed by Kazeobake's unlikely feat.

"HARK! KAZEOBAKE TRIMUMPHS AGAIN! WOOSH!~" Kazeobake ran off to reek more havoc.

"Isn't he a teenager?" Zero thought aloud.

"Pray pardon me, but thine princess Nyeyomi hath told me, that the young squire Kazeobake is er... special needs... whatever that means... I thank thee Sir Zero of the ponytail. I shall beith here, to mend mine emotional wounds..." Centaurman replied

"Farewell then. I am Centaurman... basking in mine own self pity..." Centaurman replied, laying down.

Kazeobake opened Skullman's room. "I am the haunted wind, seeking the dreaded skeleton. Show thine self!" He held out his sword, as he stepped inside.

The room was pitch black but the light from the halls illuminated over Skullman. He turned and hissed at Kazeobake. "Be gone child. I have no time for the likes of my enemies. I must come up with a new scheme to get me out of being 'grounded'."

"I fear no one, accept my challenge or perish. I won't let you get away with trembling in my presence, No one is safe from my blade!" Kazeobake smirked, drawing nearer.

"You try my patience boy!" Skullman kicked some wiffle balls towards him.

Kazeobake swung, hitting each of them back at Skullman. "Your fireballs are ineffective you foul monster!"

"Ack! Return fire. Mini-Skulls away!" Skullman started throwing miniscule versions of his head at his target.

Kazeobake ran at Skullman, swinging vertically at him. "YaH!"

The hit connected and Skullman's arm popped off. "My arm!" He picked it up and started dueling Kazeobake's cardboard weapon with it.

"Come on skin taker, I'll vanquish thee. On guard!" Kazeobake, kicked up at the arm, knocking it away from Skullman, and pointed his cardboard sword to the Skeleton's throat. "Do you surrender?"

Skullman fell to his knees and begged for forgiveness. "Yes, yes I surrender. Just stop hurting me."

Kazeobake patted him Skullman on the head, with a smirk. "Wanna play another game?"

Zero was staring at the two of them in shock and awe from the doorframe. He had been watching for most of the play-fighting. "They're like twins..."

Kazeobake looked to Zero, with a smirk. "Skin Taker, we have an opponent. let us join forces and vanquish him!"

"Yes. Distract him while I sneak away," said Skullman aloud.

"Keh!?" Kazeobake gawked, looking to Skullman. "Chicken shit!"

Zero's patience was wearing thin. His brow twitched. "I'm losing my mind," he said softly.

"Fine, whatever Skin taker. I'll torture you another day." Kazeobake smirked with an idea. "WOOSH!~" He ran out of the room, bumping Zero to the side.

Zero slammed the door on Skullman before he could sneak past him. "Why am I wasting my time playing babysitter?" He ran off after Kazeobake.

Kazeobake was seen, slyly was sneaking into Spyder's room.

Zero arrived not long after Kazeobake. "Oh no. That's Satoshi's room. Is he going to steal more games from him? I better stop him before things get out of hand." Zero ran into the room.

Kazeobake had entered to room, his toy sword pointed up. "Come out Cthulhu, I seek the holy grail!" Spyder hung on the ceiling, watching from the darkness. "Weary traveler, you must first pass the test to gain such a treasure. Do you accept my challenge?" Spyder's voice called from the abyss. Kaze smirked looking around. "Hell yes! reveal yourself!" The room reverbed a bit, with walls crackling. Kazeobake stanced himself. "Coward, hiding in the dark isn't fair!" "Awe is the 'haunted wind' scared?" "I have no fears!""Even fear itself?" A tentacle outstretched, grabbing hold of Kazeobake's ankle, pulling him upside down. He dropped his Sword. "Keh? Hey I'm unarmed!" He squirmed.

Spyder smirked, Pulling Kazeobake into eye contact. "You have failed." "I won't give up!" "Prove it!" Kazeobake swiped Spyder's hat, "I win." "You have taken the holy grail, without my consent... I surrender." Spyder set Kaze back on the ground, and lowered himself. "That as fun uncle Satoshi!" Satoshi took back his hat, and scuffed Kaze's hair. "yeah-Yeah kiddo. Hmm?" Spyder glanced over noticing Zero.

"I...I didn't expect that," said Zero as he had finished observing what happened.

Spyder folded his arms, walking up to Zero, being followed by Kazeobake. "is it really so odd?" Spyder asked.

"From your past behavior...yes?" said Zero questioning himself.

"He's my sister kid, I wouldn't hurt him. Why do you think I gave him my videogames?" Spyder replied. "I commandeered them!" Kazeobake smirked. "Er yes..eheh.. Why're you following the 'haunted wind' anyway Zero?"

"Honestly I'm not sure anymore..." Zero said smiling.

"Nyeyomi watches him via the video cameras, so he's technically always under supervision. Following him will just encourage his desire to play pretend with you." Spyder chuckled.

Zero started laughing.

"Keh?" Kazeobake tilted his head.

"Well. This has been quite an adventure. I think I'm just going to go to my room now. That's the last time I ever complain about my boredom." said Zero.

"The misadventures of the haunting wind to wild for you?" Spyder placed his hat back onto his head, holding the bill forward to cast a shadow over his face.

Zero nodded. "Too wild indeed. I should apologize to you Satoshi. I never knew you had such a side to you."

"Keep it between us. I don't need this getting around. It's hard to strike fear when you LARP with your nephew." Spyder turned around.

Zero smiled. "Sure thing. See you around Satoshi." Zero waved before leaving.

"Later." Spyder shut the door. Kazeobake stood in front of the door, plotting his next devious scheme.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Tricks of the Shade**

Zenkai and Naomi soon arrive back home. Zenkai was ready to go after Skull Man. He had un-strapped his gig buster and placed in a nightmare like chip he picked up from a dark portal. "Well once I finish this I can rest."

"Are you plotting something, Zenkai? Naomi asked, her hands in her pockets.

Zenkai smiles over to her. "Nothing to concern yourself with. You should head in though. We'll really have to go out again sometime." He says now turning ahead of her a bit.

Naomi chuckles. "I suppose I'll head back to my room then. By the way." She looked back at him. "That sounded like you asked me out on a date." She waves walking off.

Zenkai laughed nervously. "(Woah thinking about...") Zenkai kicks himself. "(Dude she's all over you...But yeah..work first right? And she is an alternate Nyeyomi but.") Zenkai was a bit mixed in mind as it would seem. about the entire issue but he waves off to her turning to get to Skull Man.

He wanders up the steps and knocks on Skull Mans door. "Skull Man? Are you in there? We need to talk...It's about your plans of world domination.." Zenkai says keeping his gig buster ready at his side.

Skullman was hunched over in a dark corner of his room. He looked back to Zenkai and then rushed to get into his face. "Nyehe? You mean it?"

Zenkai nods not turning the tune on his face. If he were here for a job his looked determined he'd go to any means to finish it. "I do...Can I come in? A little hard to talk about this kind of thing with people looming everywhere."

Skullman welcomed him inside his room and shut the door behind him. "So, here's the thing. The pay is not great. In fact it's zero."

Zenkai nods. "No worries...I just needed in close enough to see the inner operations of things..." Zenkai pulls his gun to Skull Man. "IN FACT, you can say I'm the IRS...Here to shut you down...I'm you're nightmare..."

"Quick betrayal?" Skullman gasped.

Zenkai grins. "I AM MEGA MAN YOU IDIOT." Zenkai shoots Skull man with the chip. His circuits start to fly crazy, skull man starts to see himself in many mega man boss battles loosing again and again and again. Each time far worse than before. It was even breaching into generational sprite and console changes based on how the death was presented. Zenkai places his gun back in his holster. "Next time.. Keep your damn hands to yourself.." Zenkai says pushing Skull Man over walking to skull mans exit.

"They were just a big pair of sweater-puppies," Skullman replied as he laid in shambles.

"What?" Zenkai shakes his head and shoots him full another dose and exits the room.

He can be heard screaming from behind the door.

Kazeobake was standing outside the room, looking up to Zenkai. He points his sword at him. "On guard Uncle Zenkai!"

Zenkai pats his head. "Been up to trouble today?"

"I AM KAZEOBAKE! REEKOR OF HAVOC!" Kazeobake jumped into the air.

Zenkai shakes his head yet again. "(Kids been hanging around Centaurman to much.)" He laughs a bit. "I wonder how you'll be with another new title...Hmm.." Zenkai thinks to himself.

"I hog tied Uncle Centaurman today, battled the skeleton, and stole the holy grail. Where's aunt Naomi? I want to see if she want to play a game with me." Kazeobake smirked.

"Wait. Hog tied who? And what?" Zenkai's mouth had dropped a bit after hearing that.

"I took a picture." Kazeobake grabbed his pocket computer out, showing Zenkai. "See."

Zenkai was amazed. "The way you tied him up and everything it's just he's not even a sturdy soft force. It's a robot! I mean wow...You urgh.." Zenkai's head started to hurt. Though it was awesome he pulled it off it was just how.

"Yeah! Dad showed me how to take him down and uncle Yusei showed me how to tie the hog tie knots and stuff! I did it all by myself!" Kazeobake put his hands in his pockets. "So Wanna play Uncle Zenkai?"

Zenkai yawns. "I'm good kiddo, got to rest. It's been a long day...Though." Zenkai thinks to himself again. "Maybe I could take you to look through a portal soon. I think it'd be a cool trip."

"Awe okay. What's a portal? is that a toilet?" Kazeobake asked.

Zenkai laughs "Could be depending on what crap goes through it...Don't say that around your folks ok?"

"Crap crap crap crap crap! Tee-hee!" Kazeobake smiled widely. "So where's Aunt Naomi? I wanna play."

Zenkai shrugs. "She might be in her room, though she could be tired. You can go see though."

"Keh? tired? Blasphemy! Woosh!~" Kazeobake rushes off, tripping a bit, but keeps going.

Roll walks in beside Zenkai. "Oh there he goes...I wanted to know if he wanted some ice-cream." Zenkai looks to Roll. "ARE YOU INSANE? He doesn't need anything more to get him hyped up...Heh.." Zenkai says rubbing his head.

Roll laughs. "Awe he's just growing."

"AHHHH!" Kazeobake screamed.

"Huh?" Zenkai looks in direction of the yell terror crossing his face. "Whys he yelling? Hmmm Ohhh crap...Sclera.."

Zenkai runs off to Naomi's room. Footsteps came running back as Kazeobake tripped in front of them. he was panting heavily

Zenkai stops looking back to him. "Huh? What's got you all scared?"

"Keh?! K-Kazeobake scared?... Ha that's er funny... I'm the haunted wind. I fear nothing, not even fear itself...Errrrrrhhhhh." Kazeobake glanced back, anxiously.

Zenkai crosses his arms smiling. "So he shouldn't be afraid of telling what us what he truly isn't scared of right?" Zenkai snickers.

"I-I I'm not sure...erm..." Kazeobake glanced back.

Zenkai sighs. "Ok.. Let's go see what you're scared of ok?" Zenkai takes Kaze by the hand trying to lead him to Naomi's.

"NOO!" Kazeobake tried to run.

Zenkai pulls him along with him. "Come on little guy it can't be that bad."

Roll thinks to herself. "Hey Zenkai? What if it's something more erm..I think he's not ready yet. Let him go." Zenkai turns to her. "Not ready? For what?" "Well he is a growing boy. He hasn't been exposed to some things." Zenkai shrugs. "Maybe...Wait are you saying he could've spotted Naomi in some way?" Roll nods.

Kazeobake manages to get loose, running off. "Kazeobake STRIKES AGAIN!"

Zenkai's scarf had kicked up wind from him running. "There he goes." Zenkai says putting a hand in his pockets.

Roll runs after Kaze. "WAIT DO YOU WANT ICE CREAM!?" She says turning a corner. Zenkai sighs. "Kids gonna be up all night now." He decides to head off to bed for now but does take a side trip to Naomi's room. He knocks on the door. "Naomi?"

"Hmm?" Naomi looked to the door. She walked over, opening it. "Zenkai?"

"Hey just checking up on you. Did Kaze see you undressing or something? He got freaked out and darted away...Or were you doing something with Sclera?" He says still holding a hand in his pocket.

Naomi opened the door, Sclera was sitting on the ceiling, completely in 0-suit form. Her eyeballs were all locked on Zenkai.

Zenkai's eyes were locked on her. "I see she's out of her attire..."

"She was naked earlier." Naomi coughed into her hand.

Zenkai shivers. "That's kind of urgh...Wow...I still can't get over all the eyes." He takes a seat on a chair. "Man I'm tired...We did a lot today."

sclera tilted her head, grinning. "Keheheheeheheh." her hand covered her mouth as her shoulders bounced with her laughter.

Zenkai looks up to her. "What's up with you?"

Naomi forces Sclera back in the goggles, and sighs. "You have no idea..."

Zenkai stands up. "Well about earlier. I went. To talk with Skull man.."

"You didn't have to." Naomi replied.

Zenkai shrugs. "I dunno I guess hearing about him grabbing you that way kind of bit at me...I got him good though. If you live here. You respect people...That's one of the main rules. I don't want you feeling well. Violated and stuff.."

Naomi smiled. "Thanks Zenkai, that's really nice of you."

Zenkai smiles nodding. "Yeah..."

Inside the goggles Sclera was making kissy sounds. Naomi's brow twitched.

Zenkai laughs. "I'll catch you tomorrow ok? I think we'll be heading to a portal."

Naomi nods. "Alright. Night then."

Zenkai nods he stops before heading to the door and looks back to her. He then keeps to his mind and heads off to his room. Naomi closes the door and gets ready for bed.

The next morning. Zenkai was up early eating some food. He gets a text over his phone. It was from an unknown location. "Hm?" Zenkai picks it up. "Hello?" "Mega Man Zenkai right?" Zenkai became curious. "Yes. This is he...Who might this be?" "My it's been quite some time...You have quite a family now since the events of Skyra.." Zenkai stands up from the table. "I'm asking you again who are you?" A laugh is heard. "Xion...The very one who needs the cores back you took from me...I know what you're trying to do. But the truth is Zenkai.. Things are just far to long gone...I'm not going to attack your space location. Because...I'm not that much of a monster...But I do have something interesting in store...Or so. Something that had been looming around for quite a while...Only words can express it however." Zenkai grinds his teeth. "XION!? Urgh and wait. Looming around? Never mind.. When I find you, it's over..." Xion laughs, "But is it truly over? You made this huuuge mess...But not even you can clean it all up." Xion states chuckling. "I hope to meet you soon...But try to stay away from my workers...Alright?" He cuts the feed. Zenkai sits back down. "Dammit...Xion...But what did he mean about that?...Looming around?"

He gets another call. "Zenkai." "Zenkai! You have to get down here! Knights are vanishing left and right! We're not sure what portal this is, but it came out of no where..." Zenkai nods. "Right...I'll get the others and I'll be right down." He hangs up. "Well Xion will come later. Right now I gotta focus on helping my friends..." He rushes off to get some others to come with him. He was only able to get Naomi it seemed and heads off to the exit of the fortress. "Well I guess it's us." Zenkai says folding his arms.

"You sound worried." Naomi looked to him.

Zenkai nods. "I am...I'm not sure what we might be going up against here...So we'll have to be extra careful..."

"Right." Naomi nodded.

They teleport down to the guild and check out the information soon. It seemed the portal had appeared around a farm location of some kind. The GPS was set right to it. "There. I guess that's where we'll find the portal. Ready to go Naomi?"

"Always." Naomi keeps her palms ready. "(I'm here if you need my aid...master...Eheheheeh...)" Sclera spoke up in her ears. Naomi nods.

A knight grabs Zenkai by the hand. "Something you need to know, the creature or whatever inside of this thing, sucks the blood right out of the people captured. We're not sure what's happening...But just be careful..." Zenkai nods. "Sounds like a vampire of some kind..." Another knight talks to them. "Perhaps, but some are also missing their skin and armor...It's like something is harvesting them..." Zenkai nods.

"So...we might have some kind of ripper on our hands..." He crosses his arms.

"We have Sclera, so if things get hairy, we got back up." Naomi looks to Zenkai.

Zenkai nods smiling. "Right. Let's go." They head into the portal. When they fall out, they notice their in a spooky woods location, there were many towers filled with candles and other gothic textures around. Tombstones were also found in areas. "Seems to be a burial portal. Though this one is far more lively..."

"(I like the decor.. ehehe..)" Sclera snickered. "Staying on our toes is defiantly the best move." Naomi remarked.

Zenkai nods. "Right.." Giggling is heard coming from ahead of them. "Hm?" Zenkai says looking off in it's direction.

"Ok...Come on." Zenkai leads them after the laughter and after a bit it seemed they were wrapping back in circles. "Crap...this entire area is a big maze.."

"It may be possible that we are being deceived. This could all be an illusion to trap us." Naomi kept on guard.

"A trap?" Zenkai thought about it a bit and she could be right after all this time they had been going in circles. "Let's head backward." Zenkai heads off backward with Naomi and as soon as Zenkai turns around he doesn't spot Naomi but a small doll sitting on the ground. "Huh!? Naomi!? Where'd she go!? She was right here...And...what's this?...Doll?..." He kneels to it, it was shaped like Naomi. There was a tag as he picked it up and the doll turns to him saying. "Love me.." He drops the doll and steps backward. The doll stands up tilting it's head it forms daggers from it's hands. Zenkai forms his canon and dodges the attack he swings and shoots the doll apart. A voice calls to him in the distance. "You're not a nice man..." The giggling is heard again and Zenkai shoots in it's direction. "Crap...NAOMI!? WHERE ARE YOU!? CAN YOU HEAR ME!?" Naomi was now still wandering the path with what looked to be Zenkai.

Naomi was looking around. "Sclera something's going on. Zenkai vanished." Sclera appeared from her goggles. She slouched forward snarling.

A little girl stood before them out of the shadows, she had on armor such as a Knightress and looks to them. "You...You made him a bad person didn't you?..."

Naomi sneers in the direction, using her telekinesis to pull the person forward. "Come out!"

Her power is broken as she jumps back. "Telekinesis..." The girl grins her white hair and red eyes dead set on Naomi. "You know you can't beat what isn't real...Though if it is real.." Naomi feels a knife enter her back. "Then I...Shade Woman...Will make even your deepest shadows your worst nightmares..." She kicks Naomi forward a shadow of a tombstone catches her fall.

"Argh..." Naomi uses the force of her telekinesis to blow everything back. Sclera was crawling on the ceiling.

The girl jumps back landing on branch. The girl giggles. "I'm everywhere...I'll suck your blood. Then...I'll trim off your skin put it on trees around...And allow you to become part of the grand illusion..." Flames light up and bodies of millions of fallen knights are found around the trees they had been set up to look like leaves. The girl was also on what seemed to be a human arm.

"Dinner time Sclera!" Naomi hissed. using her telekinesis to put up a barrier around her. Sclera laughed menacingly, grinning. "Dinner? ehehe..." Sclera dove at the girl, her armor encased around her as she swung her arm down like a hammer.

Shade woman was caught off guard and falls to the ground on her butt., She rubs herself standing to her feet. "Wait...You're that virus...I remember you falling in and out of my portal a bit at times...Never could find anything to eat..."

Sclera began casting the red mist still laughing, that began to echo as she vanished from sight. Thousands of eyes locked onto the shade woman.

Shade Woman grins she forms numerous copies of herself all walking around connecting with the eyes. "You ready to feast?"

Zenkai was finally making his way back and spots the fog. "Huh?" He hurries to the location and runs up beside Naomi.

"Zenkai? Careful, we got company." Naomi motions over to the shade woman. A mouth opened in the fog, with fangs covered in black drool. A tar like substance was being released from it. "(It's like she preparing to digest...)" Naomi thought.

Shade woman walks up from behind them. "I know right?" Zenkai turns to her quickly. "what!?" Shade woman grins and runs Zenkai fast biting into his neck. She pins him to the ground. "MMmmm." It happened so quickly. "Gaaahhh.." Zenkai starts to glow around as his life energy was being taken. Shade woman let's off the bite a bit. "You're tasty...no wonder Naomi loves you...As her shadow told me..."

Naomi uses her telekinesis to slam the shade woman against the wall, holding her in place. "You are starting to piss me off!"

Sclera let out an eye covered tongue trying to eat the shade woman near her.

Shade woman groans a bit. As was Zenkai sitting up now. "You...Got her Naomi?...Good."

Naomi kept using her telekinesis to squeeze the shade woman tightly. The sheer force could be seen as rubbles fell from the sides of her body as she was being crushed into the wall.

Shade woman squeals a bit. "STOP! IT...It hurts so badly!" Zenkai held his neck. "Forget anything you have to say you sick bastard."

"I can rip you in half! Tell us, what you are up to. NOW!" Naomi demanded.

Shade woman looks to her shivering. "Ok...ok...heh..heheh ha ha...I'm just holding a core for Xion ok?...Honestly the power kind of drove me batty...the negative feelings...Ha ha ha! I ripped apart so many because of it! This world...portal. It was so full of life and I MADE IT DARK AND DREARY! Just...like my shadow children..." Shadow people begin to appear. Zenkai looks to them all. "Your far to gone..." The shadows begin to form sharp concrete weapons. "...Naomi...Finish her so we can get the core...Hurry!" Shade Woman laughs. "HACK THEM TO DEATH! AND CHURN THEIR BODIES TO PIECES!"

Naomi nods, sneering at the shade woman. She Her hands clutch the air, as she pulls them apart swiftly. Shade woman's body getting ripped in half.

the shadows begin to dissipate into static. Even the ones Sclera was trying to eat. Zenkai noticed this. "KEEP GOING!" Zenkai then feels a huge pressure go over him. Shade woman had taken control of his mind he spots Naomi in Shade woman's place. "ZENKAI! STOP HER!" Zenkai's eyes widen. "W...What!? NAOMI! Wait...What. No.." Zenkai's arm begins to move itself up his buster starts to charge aiming at Naomi. "S..STOP IT! But...it. Has to happen?" Zenkai hadn't noticed it, but he was under shadow possession.

Zenkai let's off the shot which misses Naomi. "Grrr...Freaking...Grrr...SCLERA! OVER HERE!" Shade Woman was surprised he broke the capture over his mind.

Sclera's head turned around, with a grin. She ran over, on all fours and jumped onto the ripped body. "Hun..gry.." She began eating away. Naomi dropped to her knees, panting a bit.

Zenkai rushes over to her, the core pops out rolling to the ground. "Urgh...Are you ok?..." Zenkai says holding to his neck again. "What a creep that was..."

Naomi looked to him with one eye open, still panting. "Just. Need to catch.. my breath... I used a lot of energy...what about you, are you alright?" Sclera licked her lips then shifted her eyes now looking at the core. "Heh?"

Zenkai nods. "Yeah.. Just a bit weak myself..." He sighs and walks to the core. Before touching it he's met with a foot to the face from Sandra. She picks up the core equipping it. "Sorry Zenkai, no hard feelings kay?" Zenkai gets back up to his feet. "SANDRA! NO! STOP RIGHT NOW! You know what we need those for!" Sandra laughs. " I could care less about what you or Xion are doing. I know the entire gig. But I'm just to good for that...Now if you don't mind. I'm gonna take my winnings and flee this horrid under paid location."

Sclera stood behind her, drool dripping on her from above. "Still. Hungry..."

Naomi uses her telekinesis to swipe the core, brining to her. She looked to Sandra. "be off before I let my 'pet' eat you."

Sandra growls. "URGH! Whatever! The next core is mine!" She sticks her tongue out and teleports back to the exit.

Zenkai rubs his face.

Naomi sighs, looking to Zenkai. She lets move the core to him. "Here."

Zenkai takes of it. "Thanks...Also. You saved me again..."

"Umm.." Naomi looks off. "It wasn't a problem." Sclera used her wires as a chair, lifting herself into the air sitting Indian style. "Awe sooo.. Cu...te. ehehe.."

Zenkai walks over and helps Naomi to her feet. "Well I'm just glad I had you here with me...Let's escape this place..."

Naomi nods. Sclera warps into the goggles still giggling eerily.

As they leave a shadow watches them from the trees. Giggling is heard. "They're powerful...A little to powerful...I need more time...and more souls...my dark counter core still requires it. They have only part of me...But that's ok...They can play with it a bit.." Shade woman says jumping off into the wilderness. It would seem more shadows of her loomed after.

Zenkai and Naomi get back to base. Zenkai stretches a bit. "I'll have to look over these scars and do some work...I don't want to become a vampire or anything.."

"That's a good idea. Does Nye have a nurse program to do that?" Naomi replied.

Zenkai shakes his head. "She's got nothing like that I know of..."

"What?! Is she crazy!?" Naomi gawked.

Zenkai nods. "Yeah she's crazy. No offense to Nyeyomi...But she doesn't really think it all through she just goes with the flow. And at times it sometimes works but other times doesn't.." The giant fortress battle came to mind.

Naomi reaches for her goggles. "I have a system installed on my goggles that might work."

Zenkai nods, "let's try it." He says, his neck stinging from the bite.

Naomi used the goggles examining the bite. The goggles scan around the bite marks and they show a lot of dark pulsating scars forming.

"Dark? Hmm... Let's try the debugging." Naomi spoke, softly.

It begins to fix around the scars, it seemed to work and the pain starts to go away. "Wow...my neck is feeling better..."

"That's good." Naomi put her goggles back around her neck. Naomi holds her head a bit. "Blasted migraines..." She muttered.

Zenkai puts a hand on her shoulder. "You should get some rest, you put a lot of mind play out there.."

Naomi nods. Zenkai hugs her a bit. "You did good.." He let's off, "And thanks again." He says smiling to her.

Naomi smiles back. "I'll be in my room if you need me for anything." She makes her way upstairs.

Zenkai then heads off to get something to eat still rubbing his neck a bit. The sayings from shade woman was going through his head. "What fucking creep. Acts like she knew everything...But...urgh...I need to act before I run out of time. That was to close." He thought to himself as he heads to the kitchen.

Naomi got to her room, dropping face first onto her bed. Sclera zapped out, sitting in front of her, partially squatting. Naomi glanced up at her lazily. "You know, when you sit like that it make you look like you're using the bathroom." Sclera tilts her head. Naomi let's her face get buried in the pillow with a sigh. "Don't even say anything about what the shade lady said, I'm not in the mood." Naomi's voice was muffled from the pillow. "Ehehehh.." Sclera still sat there, in the dark.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Children of the Night**

After a couple of days. Zenkai had been keeping in his room he was over his desk. "Man...Seems since we went into that portal...That bite.." Zenkai rubs his neck. "Urgh..." He shivers a bit. "...I should focus on the remaining cores..." He turns on his computer and begins looking over things. He pulls up a report on Roshala and Forte, apparently they were seen around a museum with some knights. They had taken a key said to be connected to a portal locked away. Zenkai sighs to himself. "Well they've popped up again...Maybe that's where I'll head next.." He shuts off the screen to his computer and turns in his chair looking back to his door. His head was still feeling really heavy. "Maybe. After resting.." He gets up and walks to his bed to sleep.

Roll knocks on his door. "Zenkai?" She says continuing to knock. "Go away..." Zenkai says mumbling. "ZENKAI LIGHT! Come out of that room! It's been 3 days and you've been in there ever sense!" Axl walks over by Roll. "What's going on?"

Roll looks to Axl a bit distressful. "Zenkai hasn't come out his room at all since he got back...Only for a bit but like he's always in there. It's not like him." Axl scratches his head. "Well he HAS been doing a lot of mission stuff lately, maybe he's a bit bushed. Come on, let's get you some ice-cream to get your mind off things." "NO! Something's wrong with my brother and I need to find out!" Axl pulls Roll off with him. "Let the man rest. Come on, ok? We'll come back later." In Zenkai's room however he was tossing and turning. He turns on his back facing the ceiling he opens his eye and spots Shade Woman grinning at him. He blinks again and there was nothing. "This...Isn't...good..." Now elsewhere in the base.

Naomi was wondering about Zenkai as well, since she hadn't seen him for some time, but she was captive at the moment. Kazeobake had tied her Up, playing pirate today. She sat on the floor sighing a bit. Kazeobake was wearing her goggles, waving his toy sword into the air spouting nonsense.

Roll walks in looking to them both she was still worried and spots Naomi tied up. "He got you." Says Roll jokingly.

"Yeah, He snuck in while I was... well..." Naomi sighed, glancing over to her boots on the floor, with her stocks. Kazeobake was wearing her trechcoat as well. Naomi sat there in her black tank top and red plaid skirt. "I AM THE HAUNTED WIND! FEAR ME! GEGEGEGEGEGE!" He glanced to Roll. "Oi! Another challenger! You shall bow before that mighty Kazeobake!" Kaze tackled Roll, getting her arms behind her back, and tied her tight. She was stationed next to Naomi. Kaze jumped onto the bed! "VICOTRY! I AM THE TERROR OF SPACE!" "He thinks he's a space pirate..." Naomi murmured to Roll.

Roll sighs. "He seriously is..." Roll says playfully.

Kazeobake was jumping up and down on Naomi's bed. Sclera's eyes opened inside the goggles. "(Heh?)" He stopped looking to the sound upon his head. "KEH?" Sclera appeared, on the ground, looking to him from her slouching position. He stared at her with a loud gulp. He immediately pointed his toy sword at her. "Surround beast, for I am KAZEOBAKE!" He was trembling. Sclera sat down looking up at him. He gawked tilting his head. "Keh?" "Hun..gry..." "Hungry? You're hungry?" Kaze asked. Sclera smirked. He reached into his pocket pulling out a fish he stole from the kitchen, and held it out to her. "Here." Sclera tilted her head. "Take it" Kaze held it put further. Sclera reached for it and took a bite. She licked her lips and devoured it all. "Mmmmm..." Sclera glanced at him. Kaze giggled a bit. "Friends?" "O..kay..." "Now you do my bidding!"

Naomi glanced over. "Kid's got talent I suppose."

Roll nods. "He took her heart with a fish...You had to reprogram her...Damn he's good."

Kazeobake ran out of the room, followed by Sclera. Naomi sighs, and glances to Roll. "Have you heard from Zenkai?"

Roll shakes her head. "I tried to talk with him this morning...But I couldn't get him out of his room." Roll struggles with the ropes a bit.

Naomi used her telekinesis to undo the ropes on both of them and rubs her wrist standing up. "Maybe with a combined effort we can get him to come out?" Naomi asked.

Roll nods. "Let's go try!" She says rubbing her wrist as well. "But wow can he tie a tight knot..."

"I was told Yusei taught him. Guess my brother from this world really has more brains that the one from mine." Naomi replied, stepping to the door.

Roll looks to Naomi. "Smarter huh? That's crazy...to think this is smarter than some other Yusei..."

Naomi chuckled.

"Also you're strong, how'd you get those ropes off?" Roll asked crossing her arms.

Naomi looked at her. "Telekinesis. I can move things with my mind."

Roll jumped in excitement. "That's cool!"

Zero happened to be walking by and overheard their conversation. "Hello Naomi. Roll. What happened to your coat if I may ask?"

Roll laughs. "Kazeobake ran away with it. He's on one of his missions."

"He took my goggles too." Naomi shrugged, "The little pirate."

Zero rubbed his temple. "Up to no good again is he?"

"Again?" Naomi asked.

Roll laughs, "Wow Naomi...You really need to pay more attention, that is kinda important. I mean a lab coat is one thing but...And yep." She says looking over to Zero a bit.

"I'll get those back after we find out what is wrong with Zenkai." Naomi sighed, actually concerned deeply for those goggles.

Roll nods. "Let's head to his room now and see if we can get him out of there."

"Right." Naomi nods.

Zero interjected. "Still hasn't come out has he? Also, for clarification, Yusei did not teach Kazeobake how to tie up people. That would be his father's doing. I happened to be listening to your conversation."

Roll got scared. "Whaaaat!? Why would his dad teach him something like that? But he said Yusei taught him!"

"Kaze told me the same thing." Naomi folded her arms. "Is he a pathological liar?"

Zero nodded before adjusting his yellow scarf. "Seems to be that way. You should've seen what that kid did to Grimsly the other day. He fibbed about that too."

"We can talk about the 'haunted wind' after we talk to Zenkai." Naomi reached her hands in her pockets, unable to locate them because her coat was absent. She shrugs.

Roll nods again. "Yeah let's go see what's going on with him. Zero? You come with us too." Roll takes Zeros hand pulling out with her.

Naomi follows.

Roll knocks on Zenkai's door. "Zenkai!? Come out! Unlock your door." "Go...Away..." Zenkai's voice sounded irritated.

"Zenkai?" Naomi knocked as well. "Are you okay?"

"...Naomi...urgh...Just...leave me alone ok?...I'm fine..I just need rest..." Zenkai said calmly the irritation still heard flowing over his voice.

"So when can I drag him out?" Zero asked nonchalantly.

Naomi looks to them. "D-Don't knock it down!"

Zero motioned to his saber hilt. "A simple cut will suffice."

"I can unlock it, just don't do anything rash." Naomi spoke up.

Naomi held her hand to the door's lock module. Different colors flashed on the keyboard as she used her telekinesis to hack into it. The door unlocked. "There..."

Roll steps in with them all,Zenkai was sitting up on his bed facing away from them. "You...Entered?...I told you to leave me alone..."

Naomi looked to Roll, hesitantly. She felt bad for intruding.

"Zenkai...You've been locked up in here all day.." The room was pretty dim on par with Satoshi it seemed it was really weird. Roll walks over to a window shade. "Let's get some light in here ok?" Zenkai yells to her " DON'T TOUCH THAT!" His voice shook the room. He turns to them all his iris's red. Roll panicked. "Z...Zenkai!? What...What's wrong with you!?" Zenkai jumps out of his bed standing to his feet. He cracks his neck a bit. He looks to Naomi who started to show Shade Woman.. "She's calling to me...I'm sorry but I can't stay here any longer...I must return to my love..." He says grinning. "Though I can make you all part of the family..." He grins sharp fangs could be seen.

"(Fangs? He can't be-)" Naomi gasped.

Zero sighs and prepares to subdue Zenkai. "I hate to do this to you but you're not leaving me much of a choice."

"EEEEK!" Roll runs in front of Zero. "No! Don't hurt him! We can help him...I..I think.."

"Zenkai." Naomi stepped forward a bit, Holding her hand up. She glanced at Roll. "I can hold him here, but what can we do? I-I think he may have became a vampire... even with the debugging.."

Roll started to cry a bit. "But...A vampire?. How...Do we even cure that!?"

Zenkai laughs. "Cures?...The only cure is becoming like me...But I can't stay here anymore..." Zenkai holds out his hand forming a portal. "I have to go...My love is calling to me...Ha ha ha! If you ever change your mind Naomi...Roll...Zero...Or anyone else who'd want to join the family. You know where to find me..." Roll yells to him. "ZENKAI! STOP! DON'T GO! We need to hurry and get this cure going!" Zenkai shoots red energy at Roll knocking her to the floor. "Keep your toys to yourself...Later guys.." Zenkai says hopping into the void he created to get back to the dark portal.

Naomi stared unsure what to do. She dropped her hand to her side. "Dammit..."

Roll moves herself off the floor. "Wait...we. Need him to make the cure don't we?...Urgh...Like a specimen?...Shoot."

"That's not good," said Zero.

Naomi glanced over. "I did a scan with my goggles, maybe it has info as such. We need to get those back from Kazeobake." Naomi darted out of the room.

Zero ran out after her. Roll runs out after them.

Naomi jumped onto the railing on the side that showed all the way down the spiraling staircase, running while balancing. She was using parkour movements as she spotted Kazeobake on the couch down stairs. She dove off the railing, breaking her fall with telekinesis and landing on the back cousin behind Kazeobake. She snagged her goggles. "HEY!" Kazeobake growled. "Sorry 'nephew'." Naomi looked to him a bit before jumping off the couch. Naomi glanced to Roll and Zero who were still upstairs. "Let's get cure and head to that portal."

"Right," Zero replied.

Roll was still getting over the crazy techniques she was pulling off to get to the bottom that way. "Uhh right! I'll scout for you guys!"

"Uhh right! I'll scout for you guys! When we get there...Let's get that cure first.."

Zero armed himself with his saber and donned his armor. They headed back upstairs to Spyder's room. Naomi had explained the situation, and got out her goggles to help make a cure. Spyder understood and agreed to help, as long as Sclera keep her distance from him and Vee, which Naomi accepted. They got to it, and with ease, Spyder produced a cure for the vampiric virus. He was defiantly a natural at making such things. Naomi let Roll lead the way to the portable right after.

They soon head off to the location where the portal was. The same farm the same equipment that was seen around. The gate stood before them all as it activates turning on. A light force appears and thus the portal was set for them to enter. Roll connects her earphones to her ears and looks to them. She had a screen with her that was connected to the entire map of the portal. "Ok guys. When you find him, you know what to do...We only have so much so move fast and carefully...Be careful..."

"Right." Naomi nodded, stepping inside. "Much obliged. Keep us safe Roll," said Zero before jumping inside the portal.

Roll nods looking off to them.

They enter the dark forest again however it was more lit with fire on poles now. The trees had become normal and the medieval castles were still looming in the distance.

"Keep you're wits about you, last time we got sucked into an illusion. This time Sclera isn't accompanying us." Naomi remarked to Zero.

Giggling is heard behind them. Naomi glanced behind her, holding her hand up. She had a glare on her face.

Zero activated his saber and stood close to Naomi. His eyes were darting back and forth to see who was out in the distance.

Shade woman appears from many different shadows walking to them. "You came after my man didn't you?...Naomi..And...I'm not failure with you..." She stops up short all the others do as well.

"What do you want with Zenkai?" Naomi sent out her telekinesis to slam them backwards.

Shade Woman laughs. "I've already got his soul...What more do I need?..." She giggles to herself. "He's just awaiting more family...Are you hear to add to it?" Toy box music begins to play as little Zenkai dolls walk up around Naomi .

Zero started slashing away at the dolls. "What sort of sick joke is this?"

Naomi uses her telekinesis to fly into the air, holding both palms out. She was clearly angry.

Some dolls that escape Zero's slashes look up at him and rush attaching around Zero. They form mini mega man armor and explode around him. Others jump in the air at Naomi quickly.

Naomi casts them off at the shade woman.

Shade Woman laughs as the dolls hit her. All that was left was dust from a shadow. Shade Woman appears behind Naomi and slashes her quickly with her sharp nails. "That's going to leave a mark..." She swings kicking Naomi back into the ground beside Zero.

Shade woman lands on her feet keeping her smirk.

Zero shook off his damage and helped Naomi up. "We'll take her together."

"Argh..." Naomi groaned.. She was bleeding from the wound. "Dammit!"

"Are you sure you're going after the right me?...Or will you fall for another clone?...You people are to easy..." Shade Woman cackles. "I can't wait to make a coat out of you..."

Naomi glanced up noticing most of the shade woman some times dimmed purple eyes, but only one had red eyes the whole time. "Red eyes. That's got to be it."

"You have a plan? I'd do it quickly before the bleeding gets worse," Zero suggested.

Naomi stanced herself, her boots digging into the ground. "Get rid of the copies, If I can get the main one, she'll be trapped in my grasps." Naomi lifted her hands, a slight rumble reverbed from her, and the rocks on the ground quivered.

"Understood," said Zero as he charged in hacking and slashing every copy he could get.

Naomi's eyes looked at each of the Shade woman, targeting one that's eyes stayed red. "(There you are.)" She grabbed her into the air, squeezing tightly with her powers.

Shade Woman's eyes widen. "Grrr...Clever.."

She breaks the hold moving back quickly. She laughs to herself. "Try as much as you want. His soul is still mine..." Zenkai was seen looking in on the battle from a tree. He smiles eying them all.

"Zenkai... Zero we need to get him that cure." Naomi told him, she kept ready, trying to target Shade woman again.

Shade Woman forms a scythe looking down to the two of them. "I'm done playing." She forms a legion of shadow copies. She cackles looking to them. "IT'S TIME TO FEAST!" She points as they all fly at Zero and Naomi.

Only so many of the clones were real however. Some were fading in and out passing through trees not really effecting anything. The illusion play was also at work here.

Naomi Blew back as much as she could, but she was already getting tired.

Shadow Woman smiles she swings her red scythe looking in on the two of them. "One...strike...to end their destinies..."

Zenkai still watched with delight.

"(This is ludicrous. We can't fight them all. Hmm. This may be a risk but I have to try.)" Zero darted towards Zenkai to avoid Shade Woman's deadly swing. When he got close enough he grabbed him and pointed his saber at his throat. "Don't move Shade Woman, or Zenkai dies! (If I'm right, she should stop.)" Zero thought.

Naomi held up a force field with her telekinesis to stop the attack. She looked over at Zero and Zenkai. "(What is he doing?!)"

Shade woman stops looking to Zero. "...Ha...Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" She smiles crazily in Zeros direction. "His soul is mine...You can kill him..But he's already dead!" Zenkai swings his arm taking Zero reversing his blade holding him tightly from his back. He laughs. "She's right...there's nothing you guys can do to get bring me back...Just join the family..." Zenkai's speed was crazy.

"Zenkai stop!" Naomi dropped her shield and ran to them, flying up. She had taken out the cure, inserting the needle to Zenkai's neck where the bite was.

Zenkai let's loose of Zero and he yells to the top of his lungs. His eyes beam red as steam rushed from his body. His eye color returned normal and he coughs up black goo. Shadow Woman was surprised. "What!? How!? YOU BROKE MY VIRUS!" The portal shakes. "HE WAS MINE! YOU WERE ALL SUPPOSE TO BE MINE!" Zenkai stands a bit weak.

"Zenkai..." Naomi spoke softly, but looked back at Shade woman. Naomi dropped down to the ground. Approaching her. Naomi's hands were held to her sides, grasping the telekinetic forces. She had a glare on her face, but her vision was getting hazy from over use of her powers. "(Just one good attack... that's all I need)"

Zero took his chance to start attacking Shade Woman, using himself as a distraction while Naomi could prepare a fatal strike.

Shade Woman slams her weapon to the ground. "You...Won't...get out of here..." Zenkai looks to Naomi. "Naomi..." He saw she was weak.

Naomi lifted her hand, throwing Shade woman high into the air, before violently slamming her into the ground, using all Naomi's power to crush Shade woman's being. "Gr.."

Shade Woman's eyes widen. "Urrragh..."

Zenkai looks over to Zero. "Finish this...thing..." Zenkai grips to Naomi. "Hang in there...keep her down!"

"Zenkai.." Naomi had glanced to him, but returns her gaze at Shade woman with a nod, holding her down.

Shade Woman tries to move she starts to develop more shadows. "NOOOOO! Ha ha ha! I am...Going to..." She starts to pull to her weapon to get out of the hold as it starts to jitter itself out of the ground. Zenkai shoots it away tossing off Shade Woman's focus, he was pretty weak as well but was happy to have his gun at play.

Zero followed up by consistently slashing Shade Woman without missing a beat.

Shade Woman took all the blows black blood starting to escape from her back. Her dreary dark dress was now blending with sparking black blood that shined in the moon light. She coughs up a bit of blood, the pressure still pushing down on her back from Naomi. "You...Won the game..." She giggles. The 2nd dark counter core floats from her back hovering above her now. "Take it...But...I want you all to dream about me...Even you Zenkai...Naomi...I hope you always fear for him...Ha ha ha...Our..family...Was going to be...so...great...But..Our future...Erm..The..future is never...known..ha ha ha...illusions...Such. Wonderful...deceivers of nature..."

Zenkai shakes his head. "Finish her guys!"

Zero leapt into the air and pointed his sword downward and pierced Shade Woman once he landed on top of her.

Shade woman explodes around blowing up into dark fire.

Zenkai sighs in relief.

Naomi lets off, falling to her knees. She was still bleeding from the wound that she got earlier.

Zenkai noticed the cut and bends down to aid her. "Naomi! Are you ok!? You did good...Urgh...this scratch..."

Zenkai looks off back to where Zero was and back to Naomi.

Naomi glances up to him, panting. "I think.. I used too much energy..." her eyes looked heavy.

Zenkai shakes his head. "I'm sorry...I put you in danger this way...Urgh...I have to be more careful." Zenkai bends down and picks her up holding her in his arms. "You did good though...If you and Zero hadn't shown up...I'd be an undead mess..." Zenkai was being careful not to hold to tight to her back scars. "Come on...We'll get you home and patched up...Alright?"

Naomi nods, closing her eyes.

Zero exhaled in relief. "Thank goodness."

Zenkai looks back to Zero. "Get the core man, I guess we can finally call this mission at this portal to a close..." Zenkai opens a gate.

Zero does as Zenkai instructed and took the core.

Zenkai walks into the portal with Zero. They later return back to the base and Zenkai had taken Naomi to the medical area. He sat looking over her a bit and moves his hand over her hair a bit. "What a mess..." Roll walks in, "Zenkai? I lost connection with them...I couldn't see anything...But you're back safe.." Zenkai nods. "Yeah...thanks Roll" He sighs again. "She's still alive though so that's something to be happy about." Zenkai laughs. "Yeah seriously is..."

"I'll need some repairs as well. Those exploding dolls were no joke," Zero proclaimed.

Nyeyomi walks in. "Eclipse has informed me of the situation. Zero come by my lab and I'll fix you up." Nyeyomi had left with Zero, for repairs.

Zenkai thinks to himself. "We need more professional help...How did you guys get that cure?" Zenkai asked Roll. "Ohhh! That was Satoshi!" Zenkai was surprised. "Satoshi!?" Roll nods. "Yep,yep.." Zenkai looks back to her. "Hmm...I dunno if I can trust him though.." "Huh? Are you thinking of making Satoshi a Dr. up here?" Zenkai nods. "Yeah..but...he get's waay to extreme with things..look at himself." Roll laughs, "Yeah..." Zenkai sighs. "I don't see any other option though...I guess I'll ask him about it..." Roll hands Zenkai a needle, "Ok...so...how bad are the cuts?" Zenkai sighs and turns Naomi over. He patches her up a bit and sits down in the room with Naomi. He soon would go to speak with Satoshi about things.

Zenkai looks over to Naomi and stands up heading out of the room to speak with Satoshi. He gets to Satoshi's door knocking on it. "Satoshi?...We need to talk.."

The door creaks open on it's own. Inside was pitch darkness.

Zenkai walks in looking around and stares to the ceiling. "Satoshi? Hey...Had a new job for you if you'd be interested.."

Satoshi hung upside-down looking to Zenkai, before dropping in front of the smaller male. "Job? Does this have something to do with that cure Naomi had me make for you?" Spyder folded his arms.

Zenkai nods, "Yes and no...Though I'm happy you made that cure for me no thankful you did...We..could use a medic up here...You seem really good with this kind of thing..Maybe you can utilize what you've come to learn and help apply that to heal us and fix us up if we need it..."

"And you would trust me to do so? I'm honestly surprised." Spyder replies.

Zenkai crosses his arms. "Trust me...This wasn't an easy choice. But after what you did for me...Maybe there is a bit of light in your works..."

"Very well, I guess I can give it a shot. Did something happen to my other sister or something?" Spyder flicks Zenkai in the forehead. "I've known about those things before she even came to our world."

Zenkai rubs his head. "Urgh...uhhh...Yeah...Something happened...And. You did huh?...So ahead of the game..."

"Well then, let's go see what I can do." Spyder begins to walk out of the room, shifting into his human form.

Zenkai nods following after Satoshi. They get to the medical room now looking over Naomi.

Zenkai looks to Satoshi. "Can you see what you can do about her back?...I already did stuff to stop the bleeding but there were some points I wasn't to sure about...I just want to make sure there is no permanent damage done to her..."

Spyder sits down placing on gloves, as he was examining the wound. He goes through the drawers and took out some antiseptic applying it to the wound. She then moved onto stitching it up, and covered it with gauze surgical tape. "That should do it." Spyder glanced to Zenkai.

Zenkai nods, "Thanks...Heh so you up for being the medic? We don't' always get hurt to much but when we do..I guess that'd keep you a bit busy. Giving you something to do.."

"Sure, just call me when you need me." Spyder replies, leaving the room.

Zenkai nods, he looks back to Naomi. She was still sleep. Zenkai rubs her hair again. "Heh...Naomi? You awake?"

She lifted her head glancing to him. "Yeah, I'm awake." She kept laying on her stomach, looking to Zenkai. "Are you okay?" She asked.

Zenkai laughs, "Ha ha ha! Yeah I'm fine...heh..uhh sorry I was just umm urgh...I'm glad you're ok." Zenkai couldn't believe it, it was really like being back in the hospital again with Nyeyomi the first time. Though Naomi was awake and was telling him instead of hiding like Nyeyomi had.

Naomi sat up looking to him. She was still wearing her tank top and skirt. "What's wrong?" She asked.

Zenkai laughs. "Urgh...Ok I kind of was rolling my hands through your hair...I was honestly worried...A creepish thing to do I know..And..well also...Satoshi patched you up. He's going to be the medic up here. But also...I honestly I was really scared. I thought you'd never wake up again, you were pretty messed up..."

"And I was awake goofball." Naomi chuckled. "I was just resting my eyes."

Zenkai smiles. "Yeah."

He moves his chair over close to her and takes a seat. "So...What's your plan of action for your mind?...I can't take you into portals, and honestly I might not want you going back with me until your fully ready to go again...I mean it..." Zenkai held her hand. "When I was in that trance...All I could think about was Shade Woman...any thoughts of friends left...yet what was odd...I still called out your name..." Zenkai sighs. "I'm never ever this mushy or corny..." He lets off of her hand. "I guess though yeah..I just really care about you...Took me a bit but...I guess I'm facing the facts..."

Naomi smiles a bit, looking to her hand. "It's not working again. So I suppose I can't fight now anyway..." Naomi glances back up at him. "I was really worried about you too..."

Zenkai nods. "Yeah...heh...Look at us. Worrying like parents to their children or something...I do notice though when the high point of your power kicks in...It's always to save my ass...Man. I really hope I don't get into a bad spot. Well before you get back the good..." He says looking over to her.

"Noticed that, then." Naomi chuckles. "I'm not sure why it works like that, but it always has been that way."

Zenkai laughs. "Well I hope it never stops..." The room had gotten quiet around the two, it seemed like a perfect time to move in for a kiss or something. However Roll opens the door. "Zenkai? Elecman has dinner done." Zenkai turns to her sweat dropping. "Thanks..." He says turning back to Naomi. "Urgh..Guess I'll bring you a plate or something."

"Thanks Zenkai." Naomi smiled to him.

Zenkai nods still keeping his grin.

He heads out to get the food for her. Roll elbows Zenkai. "Sorry I messed up your moment there bro." Zenkai rubs his elbow." Huh? Urgh.." Zenkai blushes. "Is it that obvious?" Roll laughs. "Yeah you muttering there. I'm glad your taking action." Zenkai shrugs. "Yeah...So what'd Elecman make?" "Tuna casserole!" Zenkai's face goes green. "Urgh...ok great...Though not my favorite meal. it will have to do..." Roll shakes her head sighing. "Be thankful you're eating at all. You would still be dead by now. Feasting on brains or just blood." Zenkai nods. "Well said." The two continue to the kitchen.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Rumor Has it**

Inside the kitchen Kazeobake was standing on top the table, looking rather upset. "I DON'T WANT TUNA CASSORAL! I want PIZZA!" He was kicking off all the dishes that were placed on the table. The little tyrant could get away with nearly anything when his dad was away at the dojo, because Nyeyomi didn't like disciplining him.

Zenkai walks in and catches Kazeobake by his collar and puts him in the chair. "Hey if you don't behave. I won't take you into that portal..." Zenkai looks to the broken dishes. "...Urgh..But your mom wants it this way.." Elecman zaps Zenkai. "Do not mess with the young master." Zenkai nods quickly. " Ok ok!"

Kazeobake climbs back top of the table, jumping up and down. " .PIZZA!" He chanted as he jumped.

Zero was sipping from some tea. "Pizza..."

Nyeyomi walked in, looking to the table. Kazeobake jumped off running to her. "Mom! I want PIZZA!" She laughed, looking to Elecman. "I told you not to make nasty foods, you know how picky Kaze is."

Elecman laughs. "I know, but Katnyss wanted Tuna so I made the casserole. Everyone wins in the end." Zenkai was in the back face still green his tongue sticking out. "Some of us.."

Nyeyomi looked to Zenkai. "Well since both you and Kaze don't want the food Elecman made. Do you want to go get take out?" She folded her arms.

Zenkai looks to Kazeobake and back to Nyeyomi. "I think I'll deal with the Tuna for tonight. I dunno about going out around town with him right now."

"Suit yourself. Elecman make some pizza." She said, as she reached into the fridge grabbing her special dinner of cold spaghetti with pickles and cream cheese." Nyeyomi left, back to her lab.

Zenkai looks to Kazeobake. "Guess you win."

"I ALWAYS WIN! GEGEGEGGEGEG!" Kazeobake stormed over to the t.v, knocking Grimsly off and went back to his videogames. Grimsly rubbed his forehead, and resumed once he got back onto the couch,

Elecman gets to making the pizza soon enough. Zenkai later returns to Naomi with some take out. He had brought her a salad and sets it on the night stand next to her. "Hey got you a salad. If you want anything else just let me know.."

Naomi smiles. "You remembered the chicken. Thanks Zenkai, I think this is enough."

Zenkai nods. "No prob glad it works." He sits down in the seat. "Urgh so glad to have a little break...But I can't rest for long...Still the reaming cores to get. What a pain this is going to be."

"I hope the rest of them won't be as dangerous as that shade lady." Naomi remarked, taking a bite of her salad.

Zenkai laughs. "I wish that were true...But yeah..I really hope not..." Zenkai had got himself a sub sandwich and eats a bit of it." Man...you know I never told you this. But you seriously remind me of myself...Fighting, being up front...Heh if you carried a cape and such, you'd basically be my true doppelganger I think."

Naomi chuckles at the remark. "You mean a female version."

Zenkai thinks to himself and shivers. "Urgh don't say things like that when I'm thinking about you! You make me doubt myself." Zenkai says laughing. "When you're good to go again..We really should get out of here and walk around again." He says before taking a drink of his soda.

"I'd like that." Naomi replied. "How am I making you 'doubt yourself'? it was only a joke."

Zenkai shakes his head. "You're thinking way into it. But I basically met, you had me thinking I'd like a boy vs. a girl and that's just yeeeah." Zenkai laughs a bit. "Urgh...imagine me cross dressing..."

Naomi laughs. "I am clearly a girl."

Zenkai nods. "Thank god." Zenkai laughs. "You're a good looking one at that."

He says taking a drink of his soda again.

"Oh. Thank you." Naomi blushes a bit.

Zenkai nods. "Hmm" Zenkai looks to the time. 'Dang...Well I guess I can let you get some rest soon...Want me to stay here with you? Keep you company? Or you kicking me out?"

"Why would I kick you out?" Naomi asked.

Zenkai rubs his head. "Heh got your sis in mind...I'm so glad you're accepting...I guess though that answers my question." Zenkai says eating from his sandwich again.

Naomi drinks some of her tea.

Zenkai gets up walking over to her some. "Well guess I'll get a cot set up. I suppose I'm booking with you tonight."

Naomi finishes her salad, setting it aside. She looked over to Zenkai a bit.

Zenkai pulled out a cot and sets it up. "Heh I'm not sharing a bed with you, you're injured. You need that bed to yourself." Zenkai hits his head. "That came out so wrong..ha ha ha...sorry.."

"Am I making you nervous? I wasn't suggesting sharing a bed." Naomi asked, in concern.

Zenkai laughs. "No no. I had accidently..it's fine..I'm good..." Zenkai lays down on the cot.

Naomi lays back in the bed. "You know, if they discover you in here Zenkai, Rumors may cycle."

Zenkai shrugs. "Let'em I don't think it'd be that bad...I've had them all over the place..." Zenkai leans his head back. "All they need to know is that you're safe and I'm in here making sure of that...Heh, well and getting some good sleep, this is comfortable.."

"I have always been the one protecting, but I suppose that I can't get away with saying I'm not a damsel in distress, while I'm missing my powers." She laughs. "It's funny really.."

Zenkai nods. "Yeah...sometimes it's best to play 2nd for a bit...If I could count the times I wish I were just that one person that could be a little 2nd rate...Maybe I wouldn't have all this stress from fighting.." He looks over to her. "But you got people like me to save you so."

"I suppose having others to turn to isn't so bad, but I prefer helping people. I don't like putting myself first." Naomi looked up at the ceiling.

Zenkai nods, "That's awesome...Heh same here..."

Naomi looks to him, smiling a bit. Zenkai turns facing her on his bed.

"Hmm guess we can get some shut eye..." Zenkai yawns. "Tomorrow it's back to portal work.."

"Alright." Naomi replies, closing her eyes. "Night then."

"Heh night.." Zenkai was happy yet really surprised how accepting she was around him. It was true, they were coming together just like in the days of the alternate world. Though this seemed to have a much better outcome. Or so he hope.

The next morning, Zenkai wakes with Roll in the room with them. She was looking over Naomi's bandages and looks to Zenkai. "Moooorning." Zenkai gained a sweat drop. "Morning Roll..." Roll laughs, "She's just fine..I'll leave you to for a bit!" She scrambles out laughing to herself privately.

Zenkai gets out his bed and walks over to Naomi's side. He rubs her back a bit. He had to head off to check on portals but leaves her a message in her goggles for later.

Roll was busy spreading rumors around the house about Zenkai and Naomi. Zenkai was walking to get a group to head with him into the portal and Zero pats him on the shoulder. "Took a lot of guts but I'm proud of ya." Zenkai looks to Zero it was odd he was saying things like this. "Zero? Are you ok? What are you talking about?" Axl walks out his room yawning he spots Zenkai. "Oh hey dude...Heh...You kind of did it wrong for a first night stand man. You're suppose to sleep IN the bed with her." Zenkai jumps at that. "What!?"

Eerie leaned against the wall. "sleeping in two beds if really weird bossman, you should have studied how to plan those things before doing the dead." She snickered.

Zenkai looks to her becoming angry. "I WAS BEING REPECTFUL! SHE HAD CUTS FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Axl laughs. "Not in like those action flicks. Bow-chicka-bow-wow."

"And you still slept with her? Tsk Tsk Kinky." Eerie folded her arms.

"Well this should be fun." Eerie chuckled.

Roll was now around Nyeyomi. "Nyeeeeyyooomi? Zenkai and Naomi were sleeping in the same room! They like each other it's official!"

"I could have told you that they liked each other, but... Same room? Hope they used a condom." Nyeyomi chuckled. "Are they thirsty? A condom CAN hold an entire liter of water." Kazeobake spoke up. Nyeyomi looked to him. "Pay no attention to us Kaze." "Okay."

Roll laughs. "I sure hope! How do you know about condoms though Kazeobake?" Roll asked crossing her arms.

Kazeobake looked up. "Videogames." he snickered. "One of the NPC's used one to store water and drink it." "Survival games." Nyeyomi shrugged.

"What? Really? Heh..Nyeyomi? I think it's good we place a cap on some things he's to know about even..from games...I mean..urgh..ha ha.." Roll felt awkward.

Nyeyomi sighs. "I don't get the games for him."

Roll thinks to herself. "I see...Hmm anyways...Ima go to the store and get some pregnancy test strips for Naomi. I just gotta be sure one day." She giggles running out.

"Pregnancy? Mom what's that? Is that like one of your examines?" Kazeobake looked to Nyeyomi. Nyeyomi face desks. "No Kaze, it's nothing to concern yourself with..." "Okay, I'll ask dad then, when he's back home." "NO!" "Keh?" "Just go play your games, okay." "Okies!" Kazeobake walks off.

Zenkai, Zero, Axl and Eerie were now entering a portal filled with ruins and water. "Aqua Man KN should be ahead..." There were bubbles laid out in areas they step into one and it takes them under the water to a location their able to breath in. Fish and other creatures of this portal were side by side with them, it was an odd spectacle.

"A water world. SERIOUSLY! DAMMIT ZENKAI!" Eerie hits him in the back of his head.

Zenkai rubs his head laughing. "Chill I didn't bring you here for your fire...Electricity can really put this guy on edge..."

"Pfft..." Eerie folded her arms.

Zero thinks to himself. "Smart...though...where do we go from here?" Zero says as Axl is trying to calm Eerie down.

Axl looks to Zenkai. "Dude you know she hates water right?" Zenkai sighs. "I hate some things too, but to make things easier...urgh...She can go if she wants to..."

"I'm not chicken dipshit, like hell I'm leaving." Eerie scowled.

Zero shakes his head. "Guys stop quarreling. We have a job to do..Sometimes, you have to step outside your comfort zone..." Zero thinks back to the sky.."(Damn that Sandra..)"

Zenkai nods, "You're right. Come on guys.." Zenkai runs ahead with them. They fight through a lot of rabid sea life and smash into a sunken ship like location, they plow through that and as they're coming to an area showing a long under sea canyon. Sandra teleports down in their way. "Zenkai hun. Ohhhh you're with your crew...Though who's that beastie looking bitch? She looks horrible in that attire." Zenkai sighs. "Out of the way Sandra!" Sandra laughs. "Ah ha ha ha! That's no way to talk to your future wife, Zenkai."

"Yes in fact, I am a bitch, one NASTY BLOOD thirsty bitch! Want me to make you EAT those words" Eerie glared to Sandra, looking rather scary. "Waaaaaiit a sec, did you just say 'future wife'? I heard 'desperate' in that tone. Haven't you heard chick-a-dee, the bossman's got a girl." Eerie provoked, with a smirk.

Sandra grew red in the face of anger. "I AM NOT DESPERATE! AND IF YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT THAT OTHER GIRL...URGH...WHAT'S HER NAME!? NAOMI!? Gah the very name stings my purity! Until I have proof you're words mean nothing you furry bitch." Axl was getting angry. "SHE'S NOT FURRY YOU PERFECTION WHORE!" Sandra laughs forming her chain weapon. "You sure? She looks as if her dog you needs to be put on a leash...In fact you're a couple aren't you? Animals..."

Eerie lashes out her headphone wires, tightening around Sandra and proceeded to electrocute her. "WHO'S THAT TASTE? IS IT 'PURE'?! HAHAHAHHAHA!"

"AAAYAYAYAYAYAYAAYAHHH!" Sandra screams.

Zenkai sighs. "We're wasting time here." Zenkai glows dark from the dark core and forms and illusion of himself. Sandra falls to the ground dazed. "Come on guys, she'll have this little copy to fawn over for a bit.." Zero grins. "Nice.."

Eerie follows after them. "Later la-la land!" She calls to Sandra

Zenkai heads off ahead with the others. Sandra gets up spotting the clone Zenkai. He smiles and she takes his hand. "Sandra?...I'm sorry. Come on. let's get out of here ok?" Sandra was dense and nods smiling. "I knew you would see things my way Zenkai!" Zenkai laughs ."Yup..come on.." Sandra takes off with the fake Zenkai which blows up on her after making her way off with him a bit.

Zenkai and others make their way through more of the under sea utopia and come to a palace lobby after coming out of the sea through another bubble. Rain was pouring around and blue fire was set on some lamps leading in. "Aqua should be through there." Zero nods. "I'm really happy we're not in the air again." Axl agrees. "Same here..."

"Let's get this over with.." Eerie moans.

They rush to door opening it. There before them stood Roshala and Forte. They turn with the corpse of Aqua behind them. "Heya...It's been like how long?" Zenkai aims his gun to them. "YOU TWO! And..Aqua!" Forte pulls his blade from Aqua's head now holding the core of water. "We had to do this...Xion needs the cores and needs them not in your hands...He wouldn't give it over...so we took him and his utopia away from it..." Zenkai thinks. "That explains the storm starting here...YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR KILLING HIM!" Roshala laughs, "Though he stated not wanting to harm you and work with you...I suppose at times we just have to make choices...Better for everyone." Roshala forms some sharp fan blades, and Forte swings his blade kicking off blue blood from it. Forte smiles to them.

Eerie jumps at them, kicking Roshala in the face with a flaming kick.

Roshala didn't see it coming and falls backward she holds her face. "URRRAAAAGH MY FAAACE!" Forte sighs. "Put on your armor idiot..." Says Forte forming his battle gear. Roshala forms hers as well and swings her fan blades in fury at them.

"Preemptive strikes are so much fun." Eerie chuckles, throwing punches, with blades coming out of her hands.

Zero quickly hits away the fans coming his direction and rushes them quickly! He get's into a sword stand off with Forte electricity falling around the both of the swords. "You're good.." Forte had a sick smirk on his face. Zenkai was backing up Eerie by shooting through the saw fans, he slides avoiding another one and uses the wind attack kicking up more saw blades away from them. Roshala takes the blunt force of the attack as Zero finally cuts through Fortes sword hold. Roshala and Forte hit into each other hard. "Gaaah! What's going on!?" Forte grips his arm. "They're good...Zenkai doesn't even have his power here either!" Roshala growls. 'ROTTEN MEGA MEN!"

Eerie lunges at them, surrounding them in flaming bolts of electricity with a pirouette maneuver.

Roshala gets to her feet quickly. "FINE! IF YOU GUYS WANT THE CORE! Here!" Roshala pulls out the orb of water. Forte looks to her. "What are you doing!? We can't give that away!" Roshala hits him upside the head. "Forget it! There's fire, Ice and the other remaining ones!"

Zenkai shakes his head. "NO! YOU'RE TELLING US WHERE XION IS! We'll gladly take the core though.." Roshala laughs. "You can have the core." She tosses it to them. "But his location stays with us!" Forte nods, "Until the appointed time.."

Eerie intertwines them with her wires, sneering at them. "Your captive until you tell us." She sparks up a bit, shocking them.

Roshala sighs..."Fine...There is a place called the Halo...It connects all portals...the gates...it's our 2nd Skyra...As to say..."

Zenkai places his buster to his side. "2nd Skyra?"

" Yeah...But that's all I'm giving you.." Roshala replied.

Zenkai orders Eerie to attack. Eerie puts her hand around Roshala's neck and shows the other has a retractable blade in the palm. Eerie's smiles deviously.

"POINT B 21! THE UNDER GRID!" Forte yelled. Zenkai got the location. "Got it..."

"Oh? You care about the girl." Eerie smirked.

Roshala was honestly embarrassed. "FORTE!? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!?" Forte scoffs at Eerie's remark. 'We're merely partners, workers at a job...She's a good friend and..." Roshala releases an odd red glitching energy which helps her break away from the hold. "COME ON FORTE! WE HAVE TO WARN XION!" Xion appears to them all. "Warn me about what?...I was hoping you'd give them my location...I was growing bored...I do love the site here." Zenkai aims his gun to Xion. "YOU! DIE!" Zenkai shoots at Xion his bullets not effecting. "Tsk,tsk...You can't hurt a hologram...Please...I'll be waiting in my location...I can't wait for us to talk over things...Bring your girl friend too...We shall learn so much..." Roshala and Forte look back to them all. "We'll see you there..." They teleport away. Zenkai shakes his head. "Well...We got the info...Let's go destroy the heart of this mess and finally end it." Zero thinks to himself. "But what did he mean by learning?...I think we really should think this over a bit...And would bringing your girlfriend be a good idea?" Zenkai looks to him. "If by girlfriend you mean Naomi...I'll have to think about it.." Axl walks beside Zenkai. "No way she'll take no for an answer...Sides. What if what he has to say is really that important.." Zenkai shrugs. "This is Xion...But...yeah...I guess we'll talk it over..." Zenkai picks up the orb of water. "Come on guys..."

Eerie puts her arms behind her head, following. "How dull."

Back in the fortress. Roll was speaking to Naomi. "Soooo I was in here earlier today and couldn't help to notice you and Zenkai were in here together...Just a precaution. I bought you some pregnancy test."

"Miuko I think you got the wrong idea." Naomi chuckled.

Roll tilts her head. "Huh? No I couldn't have the wrong idea. You two were together and you guys were calm as bees to a flower."

"If it were like that, I'm sure we would have been in the same bed, but even so that doesn't mean we would have done anything either. Trust me, the most we ever done is hug." Naomi explained, calmly.

Roll grins, "You're so in the denial stage." She holds up the test strip. "Go pee on this and come back to me. with the results. I'll be waiting."

Naomi raised a brow and did as told to prove her point. "Waste of money. I told you nothing happened." Naomi handed her the stick.

Naomi nods. "Don't get me wrong, I do like your brother. I just don't want to give him the idea I like him because I was with in a relationship his parallel self in my world. It's more than that." Naomi shrugged.

Roll was surprised but then was a bit sad. "Oh...So...why are you no longer with the other Zenkai?...I guess I can understand but...Hmm.."

Naomi sighed. "I would still be but... he's no longer with the living.. nor is anyone else from my world."

Roll gasp. "Oh my god...I'm so sorry..." Roll looks down feeling bad about things. "I can see why it might be so hard for you to really do things...But...You have a 2nd chance now...I know he may not be the Zenkai you knew...But...he can't be that different...I'm not trying to replace anyone...Maybe you guys had this same kind of conversation before...But I hope..we can...be kind of that new family for you or something..."

"Thanks Miuko." Naomi gives her a hug.

Roll nods smiling. Zenkai opens the door looking in on the two. "Ohh uhhh heh...Roll? Naomi.."

Roll looks back to Zenkai waving. "Hey! Hee hee! You two be nice around each other and don't rush things." Roll turns to Naomi winking. She skips out beside Zenkai leaving them for now. Zenkai walks over to Naomi. "So she was the one spreading the rumors I take it?"

"Yeah, but I cleared it up. if you can tell." Naomi looked to him.

Zenkai nods. "Yeah heh..."

Zenkai sighs to himself. "Listen..We found where the honcho is...Xion..." He sits down in the chair he had pulled by her bed earlier. "We're thinking of going there soon...He wanted me to bring you but I just don't know about it."

"bring me? That sounds suspicious, I bet he's plotting something." Naomi sits down, looking to Zenkai.

"That was my first guess...I think you should stay..I can use my copy shadow ability and toss him off or something..Or get there and fill him up with bullets...You can't use any mind power so it's just risky." He says looking to her seriously.

"You're right. That idea is good, just be careful, okay." Naomi replied, not even putting up a fight like Nyeyomi would have.

Zenkai was surprised but he then remembered. He nods. "Thanks for understanding..I'll get you back all the information though...This guy isn't going any farther..." He says standing up. "Hmm...you also stated though he has some whack mind material...I guess I'll have to plan ahead.."

"can I see your goggles real fast? I think I have something that may help." Naomi asked.

Zenkai looks to her curiously and takes them off handing them to her. "Ok.."

Naomi took them, and put them on adjusting the settings. She took them back of , handing them to Zenkai and adjusted her's, letting them drop around her neck. "There, check it out. Sort of like walk-E-Talk-E's."

Zenkai tries it out. "Wow this is amazing how did you?...Heh never mind epic. Guess we can just keep in touch from these then." He looks back to her smiling.

Naomi nods. "That way I can still help you out, even though I can't fight."

Zenkai nods, "Yeah...I guess we'll call this our little secret on the battle field...I can't wait to smash Xion..." He yawns a bit. "Urgh but I'm bushed...Guess I'll rest up then I'll head on over..."

"Don't over do it." Naomi smirked.

Zenkai laughs. "Yeah you know me." He says ruffling Naomi's hair. "I've noticed something, you never get on me for doing that to you." He laughs.

"Should I?" Naomi asked. "I used to do the same thing to the other Zenkai."

Zenkai was shocked. "Oh Woah...That's both freaky and awesome..." Zenkai crosses his arms. "I'm almost wanting to keep a list of parallel happenings now...Just really see how much alike we really are..." He laughs to himself a bit.

"really now?" Naomi teased.

"What? It'll be cool." Zenkai says back playfully whining.

"I suppose I can tell you sometime, if you really want to know." Naomi reached from her pockets, but realized Kazeobake still had her trechcoat.

Zenkai noticed this as well. "You know..I was sitting here admiring your without you coat all this time...I think it's time to get that back." He says laughing a bit.

"Too reviling?" Naomi glanced down.

Zenkai shakes his head. "Nah, you're fine."

She laughs.

Zenkai walks over hugging her and let's off. "Ok..rest up good. I guess the next we talk will be on the goggles. I'm heading out first thing in the morning so."

"Alright. I'll probably be back in my room by then." Naomi smiles. "Contact me if you need anything."

Zenkai nods. "Sure thing." Zenkai waves to her heading out of the room.

Kazeobake was storming down the halls, still wearing her coat. "WOOSH!~"

Zenkai grabs him by the coat. "Ok Robin hood, time to pay the piper."

"KEH? Robin hood? I am no such person! I am the evil Dr. Wily!" Kazeobake makes creepy hand gestures. "Now UNHAND ME! Megaman!"

Zenkai laughs. "Not happening doctor...You have a jail cell with your name on it." Zenkai yells back to him playfully.

"OH NOES! Anything but that! I don't WANNA GO TO BED!" Kazeobake squirms.

Zenkai laughs evilly. "But of course! That's where all of the evil doctors go..."

"No-no WAIT! I'm not Dr. Wily, I'm er... " Kazeobake tried to think.

"Far to late Wily." Zero walks in. "X there you are...I was made by Wily to destroy you." Zenkai turns to Zero. "Here to take him to his cell?" Zero shakes his head. "Did you not just hear me?" Zenkai yawns. "I gotta go...Wily though needs to get that coat back to it's rightful owner. Zero nods. "I guess I've gone maverick now" He walks over to Kaze. "Come on Dr.."

Kazeobake laughs at them. "Hehe history lessons!" He followed after.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Infected Love**

The next morning, Zenkai sets out with Axl and Zero to go to the under grid location to meet Xion. He gets things together and arrives down where the coordinates were given. They enter a gate and come to a location built of cyber floorings, there were 3 different planets seen with a huge halo in the center of the location. Xion with Roshala and Forte sat looking off at them. "XION!" The three run over as a digital bridge was forming underneath them. They stop up short. Xion had that same smirk on his face. "You came...but you didn't bring your girl friend?" Zenkai shakes his head. "No...This is between us..." Xion sighs. "How sad...The thing is..." Zero and Axl are caught in strange energy lifted off the ground.

"W..WHAT!?" Said Axl trying to break free. "Too...Tight.." said Zero. Zenkai looks to them. "GUYS! LET THEM GO!" Xion laughs warping the two of them away. Zenkai charges his buster gun and fires off at Xion. A bullet hits him and his smile turns to a frown. "My..very well...I'll have to rush this along..." A strange laser strikes Zenkai moving through his armor. He falls to the ground a familiar virus from the alternate world was forming in his cut. "Grrr...the...hell did you hit me with?..." A box comes up catching around Zenkai he pounds on it and a timer was being displayed. Roshala laughs. "Well all we had to do was be quiet...You were right Xion." Forte nods. "A shame he didn't bring his girl friend though." Xion nods. Zenkai pounds on the square again he couldn't break free of it. "WHAT IS GOING ON!? LET ME OUT OF THIS! AND WHY DO YOU KEEP MENTIONING HER!?" Xion sighs. "You're a contagious mess right now...The virus has been sent through your goggles however digitally back to your friends at home...As for your girl friend...Miss Naomi...Carries the cure...Though she won't know that...Not yet anyway...Some melting's have to occur..." Zenkai's eyes widen. He had been infected by the same virus that tore apart Naomi's world. "You...You...YOU MONSTER! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Zenkai starts to pound on the box. "LET ME GO! LET ME GO DAMMIT!" Zenkai continues to pound again and again.

The time around him was only getting faster then slowing down. "You keep that up and you'll melt faster..." Xion holds up his hand displaying a screen. In it, it showed the fortress and how the virus was being transmitted via emails and just coming in contact with things the info was being sent to. Zenkai falls to his knees. "...No...Noooo..." He noticed his goggles were working. Zenkai quickly sends a message to Naomi but before he was able to finish Xion destroys them. He pulls them from the box and sets them on the side. "NOOOOO!" Xion grins. "I so love repeating days..." Zero and Axl were looming above. "You hear this?...We gotta get out of here and get back home...fast!" Roshala and Forte turn their attention to the other two. Xion grins. "I don't think so...You two..reprogram them...We can use them for later..." Zenkai was stuck he couldn't do anything but just watch. He hoped his message would've reached Naomi but seeing the state of his goggles he just wasn't sure.

Naomi was sitting in her room. Sclera was hanging from the ceiling. "What's wrong Naomi?" Sclera asked. "Something just feels off... I'm not sure what though..." Naomi replies.

She receives a message on her goggles. "Hmm? What's this?" Naomi checks it.

The message from the day before was there having Zenkai tell her that he'd be back later that day. The new message was marked urgent. She read it and it stated. "XION HAS INFECTED ME WITH THE VIRUS! APPARENTLY HE SENT IT BACK TO THE FORTRESS! HE SAID YOU MIGHT BE THE-" His message had cut off during the sending process.

"WHAT?! I MIGHT BE THE WHAT?! Zenkai... oh no..." Naomi holds her hand to her mouth, she looked really worried. Sclera looked to her.

Another message enters her goggles. It would seem the process kicked over carrying the other part of the message.

She opens the rest of the message. "THE CURE FOR THE VIRUS! I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU CAN MAKE IT! BUT DO IT! HURRY! I DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME! THEY DON'T! I'm in a strange cube. I can't go anywhere...But I know you can find me! Ask Eerie for the information getting here. When you -" It would seem Zenkai had a lot of information together in the message he must've used his mind to bring all of that to front before he was cut off.

"I was the cure the... whole time..." Naomi's eyes widened. She thought back, if she knew she could have saved all those countless lives from her world. She let herself cry a little. "No! I won't let this hold me back now. They need my help!" Naomi rushed out of the room to find Spyder to make the cure for the virus.

She got to Spyder, and they hurried to make the cure. She took a some, duplicating a sample into her goggles for future use if needed. Spyder moved to get the cure to the others inside the base. Naomi found Eerie, soon after.. She explained the whole ordeal, and urged her to get Naomi to the location. Eerie immediately agreed, and wanted to go with her, to make sure Axl was alright. The two girls made their way to the portal.

When they enter Axl and Zero both turn to them, the halo was ahead of them with Xion, Roshala and Forte standing there. Zenkai was in a cube hanging above them all.

Zenkai coughs a bit blood starting to escape his mouth.. "C-Crap...wait...Na...Naomi?" Zenkai says his vision was a tad blurry but his time was still pretty high he had a bad fever going on.

Xion smiles to the two girls. "Girls...Welcome...I so wish you had come earlier Naomi...It would have been the entire package...Sped up and all.."

Xion jokes hinting at the melting the virus would have done. "But enough..Axl? You've been waiting for your girl again...Why not show her some true long lasting love? As for you Zero...Well you do your thing." Zero and Axl rush at Naomi and Eerie quickly.

Eerie stands forward, slamming them back. "AXL SNAP OUT OF THIS! I'll handle them Naomi!" She demanded. Naomi nodded and slipped passed.

The timer above Zenkai was getting lower he starts to shiver. "Naomi...Guys..." Zenkai starts to cough again. Xion looked displeased and tears apart some of the halo making it harder for Naomi to reach Zenkai.

"ZENKAI!" She cries out, her coat blowing back from the sudden movement. She looks up, her eyes glowing blue from the usual brown.

The block that held Zenkai started to rumble around. He looks to her, the box starts to crack. "...Naomi..." Zenkai says weakly.

Naomi steps back, glancing down a bit the vast emptiness below her. She looks to Zenkai again, and makes a running leap.

The box completely shatters dropping Zenkai out, the minutes of the clock were now to 2 mins and he grabs to Naomi weakly landing on a part of the floating Halo beside her. "Naomi...You...Came..." Zenkai coughs up blood again. "I'm...getting...so...warm..." The odd data could be seen around his blood now.

Naomi had managed to get across without her telekinesis, sliding over to him. She kneels down, taking out the cure, and injecting it into him. "(Please...Be okay..)"

Zenkai had fainted from the virus, it seemed like forever but his body begins to twitch, data rushes around him as his eyes widen. They roll to the back of his head but instead of him melting out a bright light crosses everyone's view. Because the virus was so deep and almost to the end, the cure had to do a complete reforming of his body to rid of the virus. Zenkai's body was back to normal, he coughs lifting himself off the ground turning over. He vomits what seemed to be a black acid which burned the ground after escaping him. "...Mother..."Zenkai was catching his breath. He spots Naomi. He smiles softly. "Naomi...You made it..."

"Holy crap, you're alright!" Naomi hugged him tightly.

Zenkai hugs her back as well. "Yeah...heh..That little thing about 2nd chances huh?..." Xion was sickened. "Urgh...Well this didn't work..but this only part 1 of the plan..Roshala? Forte?" The two nod and hit a button the Halo begins to fall apart in more locations. Xion smiles. "I told you however you'd be learning about things...But the education isn't over yet...No..Though you've come far here...We'll see how much farther you can go after this..." He teleports away with Roshala and Forte.

Zenkai feels something return to him a bit, it was his very grid powers holding this place together. Zenkai picks up Naomi. "HANG ON!" He uses his power gained back to jump over some crevasses escaping the falling halo rings. Explosions occur nearly knocking them to the abyss below. Zenkai lands safely by the exit portal. Axl and Zero were out cold from the fight with Eerie. Zenkai sets Naomi down. "Let's get them and get out of here, this portal is collapsing on itself!"

"Right!" Naomi nods. Eerie picks up Axl, over her shoulder. "After you bossman!"

Zenkai gets Zero and after getting them all in the portal he escapes finally with them as well.

They later return to the fortress. Zenkai and Eerie had given Axl and Zero to Nyeyomi for repairs. Zenkai returns to Naomi and hugs her again.

He let's off of her. "You really proved your word there..." He laughs. "Saved us all...You'll be ok right?...I know...That virus..must have brought up some terrible memories..."

"Yeah it did bring back memories, but you can't change the past. I Couldn't let you all endure the same fate as everyone like the first time..." Naomi replied softly.

Zenkai hugs her again. "Yeah...Well...I'm glad this world...Is giving you that chance...And you're able to finally act..."

He let's off her again. "Yeah we can only move to the future though...And I think it's going to be great for you. With us and well everyone.."

"I hope so." Naomi replied, and noticed his goggles were missing. "You're goggles.."

Zenkai moves his hand around his head. "Oh...Uh heh..I guess Xion got to them..."

Naomi reached for her goggles, removing them from around her neck. She held them out to Zenkai.

Zenkai was stunned. "Huh?...I...I can't take those from you..I mean..."

"Take them." Naomi said.

Zenkai takes them from her. "...Well ok..Are you really sure?...These...belonged to the other me..." Zenkai was worried about her feelings from the other world still.

"As they should rightly be yours." Naomi replied, smiling a bit.

Zenkai nods. "I think I get what your saying...Thanks Naomi..."

Naomi puts her hands in her coat pockets. "You're welcome."

Zenkai pats her on the shoulder. It seemed to be a perfect time to move in for a kiss. He leans in with her and yelling of being a great bon bon pirate is heard distracting them. "...I guess it'll wait..." Zenkai says looking off from her again. "Kaze..."

Naomi chuckled a bit.

Zenkai decides to say screw it. He kiss's her. He let's off. "Just cause...We might not EVER get a chance..." He says laughing a bit.

Naomi smiled, and grabbed his scarf pulling him into another kiss.

Roll was peaking in the room and took a picture silently. "Yes!" She runs away. Zenkai let's off from the kiss. "Damn...You're kind of forceful." He says jokingly.

"Sorry." Naomi blushes a bit.

Zenkai laughs. "Nah that's fine..rather have you no other way really..Keep my ass in line when it counts."

"hey, I'm not bossy you know." Naomi teased, folding her arms.

Zenkai grins slyly to her. "Well, guess we'll really get to test that sometime soon in a more private manner..." Zenkai laughs his pervy side was forming. He imagines a hand from above hitting him upside the head. "(Ok..I'll behave!)"

"Oh?" Naomi asked.

Zenkai nods. "Yeah you heard me." He says laughing.

"You're such a creep." She flicks him in the nose, playfully.

Zenkai laughs catching around her again snuggling.

Zenkai let's off of her. "Well. Guess we should rest up a while...I almost don't want to go portal hopping for things." He sighs.

"I don't blame you." Naomi replies.

Zenkai looks out a window near them. "Well maybe after all this chaos, we finally will be able to settle down. Till then though." He takes off his goggles looking to them. "We'll just have to keep moving forward.." He turns them on forming the digital computer in front of him.

Naomi nods. "There are some files on there I haven't looked at mind you."

Zenkai nods, "(I hope my other self wasn't a pervert...But then I wouldn't put it pass me..) I'll keep that in mind.." Zenkai says opening a search bar to get to the desktop.

Naomi sat next to Zenkai, observing the screen.

Zenkai scrolls to a folder labeled pictures. He opens it and finds all these pictures of anime characters, game characters and some photos taken of the city in areas. He then selects another folder labeled new folder. In it he spots pictures of him and Naomi cheesing together and doing things. Zenkai sighs. "Well I found his hidden memory collection..."He says as he continues to scroll through.

"Wow...He seemed really happy...And yet..feels like he really never left...From these pics..He even ate some things I did..well not that...urgh that's seriously not in my taste book." Zenkai says laughing.

Naomi nods.

Zenkai reaches his hand up rubbing her shoulder. "It's something though...For the first time..I'm able to see a bit of how your world was...It's crazy this all really did exist this way."

"If was a different world, that's for sure." Naomi replied.

Zenkai moves from that folder and finds another one named Naomi W. He clicks it and he finds pictures of Naomi and some of her projects, he also finds note pads and documents off of her. Zenkai laughs nervously. "Wow he was a tad obsessed, maybe a fan?" He says looking to Naomi.

Naomi gawks a bit in surprise. "He wasn't kidding when he said he was a fanboy."

Zenkai laughs. "Man I'm sorry but...that's kind of creepy..At least he cleared up a bit..but wow you just never know heh."

Naomi sighs. "Guess some things, you never know."

Zenkai nods. "Yeah." He continues to go through the information. He then comes across a note. He clicks on it and a screen comes up showing Zenkai. He looked sick, as it went on, it seemed to be about the virus. Zenkai opens it and he was talking about how the virus was spreading and he didn't know what to do, he was scared and pissed at himself he didn't try to do more when he could. He was sad and was just done with things. He only hoped and prayed that Naomi could find someone better and more able to protect her. But all he asked for his last wish was to let her know he really loved her. He then ends with maybe he could finally let her know how he felt. Zenkai sighs, "Damn..."

Naomi looks off. "Always so worried about keeping me safe, when he couldn't' even protect himself... It was me who would jump in and rescue him."

Zenkai looks over to her. "Hm?...I take it..he wasn't that good at fighting and such..."

Naomi shakes her head. "He was always getting himself into dangerous situations."

Zenkai thinks to himself. "Naomi...It's crazy but...I honestly could never fend for myself younger...I was always doing stupid things..Didn't have the back bone...Until some friends one day came by and helped me out...Not had been for them..When my dad Light got into some problems...I wouldn't of been going out there doing things...Though if that other me never had this..or did...He might of just had to play the damsel...I honestly couldn't imagine that..But maybe he just liked to be saved." Zenkai laughs to himself a bit. "Just crazy how close we were...And how fast 1 thing could've changed things."

Naomi nods, listening to him.

Zenkai looks to her. "Well...Anything else I should know about my other self? I'm seriously curious now.."

"He ran away from home, because our families began to hate each other after the Miuko from my world Discovered her boyfriend, my brother Satoshi, did experiments on people. It's strange, at the point we hadn't done anything even remotely close to being a couple." Naomi looked to Zenkai.

Zenkai had a serious look on his face. "Wait..Our families?...Miuko and Satoshi?...All over experiments? And we ran away together?" Zenkai shakes his head. "Damn...I honestly wish I could've visited this place...It sounds so...Backwards...But I guess that's how a parallel world should work.."

"yeah, and then the sky diving..." Naomi spoke softly.

Zenkai looks to her. "From the sounds of it, you were the one who took the lead on that right?" Zenkai says laughing.

Naomi looked to him. "In my thoughts again? (Yes I was. have a problem with it?)"

"Ha ha ha..Nah...and yeah I did do a bit of mind jumping. " Zenkai says rubbing her back again.

Zenkai pulls his arm back going back to the desktop on the computer.

"You really like digging in my mind, don't you?" Naomi asked, as she laid down on her back.

Zenkai shuts off the comp. "Well you're interesting. It's good to know you've gotten over being scared of heights as well." Zenkai grins looking over to her. "That sky diving really helped you I think.."

"You're lucky I'm used to people invading my privacy." Naomi teased.

Zenkai laughs laying down beside her.

"...Well trust me, as I said before..Everything will stay between us..." He yawns. "...Hmm mind if I rest here for a bit?..I'm to lazy to go back to my room right now.."

"Stay as long as you like." Naomi looked to him.

Zenkai nods, "Awesome..." Axl and the others were outside Naomi's door. "They've been in there forever!" Roll nods. "It's official.." Zero walks by. "Axl? Don't be an idiot..You know they're together...Urgh...I need some mission time..."

Eerie stood next to Axl, looking at Roll. "You know, one of these days someone will be spreading rumors about your 'love life'... speaking of, who DO you like?"

Roll looks to Eerie. "Huh?..Uhh that's a secret." she says avoiding the topic by looking down the hall a bit.

Centaurman happened to be near with Kazeobake to his side. He held his forearm over his face dramatically. " FORSOOTH! Could it beith so!? Douth Mi'lady Roll too shareith feelings with thine noble steed?" "Keh?" Kazeobake gawked in confusion.

Eerie held in a chuckle. "I bet it's the kid." She spoke under her breath.

Roll shakes her head and stares to Eerie angrily. "ARE YOU CRAZY!? HE'S A KID!"

"Oh so you're not a pedo then? haha and I thought you were." Eerie snorted.

Roll growls and jumps on Erie rolling around with her.

Axl runs after them. "Hey! Oh no! Guys stop!" Axl says trying to break up the fight.

"OH! Did I strike a nerve!" Eerie chuckled menacingly, as she pulled Roll's pony tails.

Roll forms an anger mark. "Suggesting I like a kid was one thing...BUT CALLING ME A PEDOPHILE IS A COMPLETLY DIFFERENT THING!" She says pushing back on Eerie's face.

"Sir horse ass, get your bitch off me!" Eerie demanded.

Centaurman was still in la-la land.

Zero had his arms crossed looking at the two of them now. "I guess karma comes in all packages. Roll is doomed if rumors start to fly around if she's really in some kind of happening."

Grimsly noticed the girl's going at it. "Eerie!" He called, trying to stop the fight. Eerie glanced over, she sneered at Roll shoving her back. Eerie began to walk off after glaring to her brother. Grimsly sighed, watching Eerie disappear around the corner.

Roll crosses her arms. Grimsly looked to Roll. "Sorry about my sister."

"Hmm?" Roll looked over to him. "It's fine...I have a lot of other things to think about..Zenkai has more portal core collecting to do."

Kazeobake poked Centaurman, who held position. "Is he broken Aunt Roll?"

Roll looks to Centaurman. "He's just a bit...Umm you know? I might have to have Nyeyomi look over him."

Centaurman let out a sigh, and moved fast to Roll, Taking her hands. He looked to her with big eyes. "Mi'lady Roll..." He blushed a bit.

Roll slaps him hard knocking Centaurman through the wall. "I'm going..I need to get some air...A lot of it.." Roll steps out leaving them all for now.

The next morning comes and Zenkai wakes a bit, he had slept in Naomi's room that night it seemed. He rubs his eyes yawning as he lifts his head from the bed. He rubs his bed hair. "Man...I just crashed."

Naomi seemed to be absent from the bed, but Zenkai could notice a broken handheld computer on the night stand. it looked like it was in progress of repairs. There was a slight sound from the bathroom inside the room, the shower seemed to be on. That wasn't the only sound to be heard though, it seemed she was singing.

Zenkai listened. She sounded really good. "Woah...She even sings.." He sits listening as he hears the shower go along with it.

Zenkai then noticed wait she's taking a shower and he's sitting in the same room. He panics a bit. "(Ohhhh ffff she's in the shower!? Zenkai! DUUUUDE! Do you stay here and wait for her to come out? Or get out of dodge back to your room and come back later?..Well we kissed but...Gah dude come on man...You know wanna look more. NO! Not until...Urgh I need to stop talking with myself like this. It's not healthy..")

Zenkai gets up and knocks on the door. "Hey umm I'm gonna step out to give you some privacy...Heh."

The singing abruptly stopped, and then the shower turned off. Footsteps approached the door, as Naomi peeked out in just a towel, a bit of cleavage showing. "Sorry did I wake you up." her hair was dripping wet.

Zenkai blushes. "No..No..I honestly just..urgh...heh,heh..." Zenkai couldn't talk. "That towel really works well..." He stops himself before going further.

Naomi laughed, "I'll go put some clothes on." She shut to door.

Zenkai laughs. "O..Ok..." Zenkai thinks to himself. "(Damn though she looked awesome..")

A few minutes passed, and Naomi stepped out, wearing her skirt and tank top. She looked to Zenkai. "Sorry about that."

Zenkai laughs, "It's cool..You surprised me there though." He says looking back to her.

"Oh?" She replied, picking up the broken handheld as she took a seat.

"Yeah" He says laughing a bit. "Hmm what's that thing?" He says looking to the device.

Naomi glances at him. "It's my old computer, I used to use it before I got those goggles. That dark doppelganger broke it, and I just haven't gotten around to repairing it. Might as well now. (I have so much saved on this thing...)"

Zenkai moves over to her. "I see, hmm from it's makes...It doesn't look to different from another computer I used to have. I guess our technologies weren't to different after all..Mind if I help you out?"

Naomi smiles, "Be my guest, you might be able to help improve this old thing." Naomi holds it to him.

Zenkai nods smiling, "Yeah let's just see what I'm up against here." Zenkai takes it and gets to work on it. He fixes the screen, and then goes inside of it tuning parts and finds something which he labeled the memory chip. He attaches that to an all new unit, and inserts a faster processor, some anti virus tools and even implements it to hack, re-wire and configure different types of consoles. He left areas open for more things to be added and brings it back to her later. "Here check it out, should boot up a-ok."

Naomi takes it, and turns it on. "Wow smoother than before, you're something else Zenkai." She kisses him on the cheek. She opens up some schematics on her old desert Eagle gun.

Zenkai looked to the gun. "Woah...That's a sick looking gun!"

"Thanks, I designed it myself." Naomi smiled. "Of course I have to make a whole new one. my old one got left behind."

Zenkai nods. "Well high side is, you got anything you need here and more to make it work..Tell me what you need and I can search or get it for you." Zenkai says now turning his attention to Naomi from the screen.

"I appreciate that." Naomi closed the screen, looking to Zenkai.

"Yeah heh, might as well help when I can..Sides I'm interested in seeing that thing in action." He says taking out a stick of gun. "Hmm...just remembered, gotta stop by the store and pick up some things before this portal stuff again."

"What do you need to get?" Naomi asked.

"E tanks and some bandages. I guess we've been getting more hurt than I remember." He laughs nervously. "After that though I'm heading to a flame portal. So stocking on some water would be another good thing."

"Well, I suppose it's a good thing Satoshi took over as the medic then." Naomi chuckled.

Zenkai nods. "Yep you have no idea." Zenkai said laughing.

Naomi looks to her boots, extending her hand, the telekinesis worked slightly, but they only fell over. "Still not back all the way... How the hell did I manage to jump that far without my powers I wonder.."

Zenkai looks to her seriously. "Wait you never used your telekinesis to make that jump!? How DID you do that?"

Naomi shrugged, looking to him. "No, it didn't work... I'm not sure how."

"Wow...urgh you could've died but..I guess whatever pushed you. I'm glad it did..." Zenkai hugs her a bit then let's off. "Though I wonder if it was like...there was this time Nyeyomi and I were on the roof and some guy named..Yukkon came out of no where..He hurt her bad..And I had lost control of myself, I felt warm but furious, scared...I wasn't sure what to make of it." Zenkai clenches his fist. "I punched that guy hard...broke the fence to the school roof we were on, and plowed him into the cement below...He was broken...But I stood up..I was going to protect her...my friend..." He looks to Naomi. "And seeing how you really resemble me so close...Maybe...it was that same push..."

Naomi listened and nodded. "Maybe, you could be on to something."

Zenkai nods. "Hmm...Was there a bass or anyone like that in your world?...Maybe you're more a part of the grid but don't know it?...Or it could be Satoshi's doing..."

Naomi shrugs, opening up her computer and showing Zenkai all the files she had saved on the grid. "I was the only one to have this info when I found it. So, you tell me."

Zenkai was amazed. "Oh my god..." Zenkai says looking through it all. "There was a Zeta..But no Bass...which could mean...The bass from our grid must...be the same Bass...And if that's true...It makes so much sense now..." Zenkai says standing up. "Of course...It's like if we were writing something, only these events happen and unused things go un heard of or un said because of choices...Parallel world..based on nothing but what ifs..." He crosses his arms. "So there's a possibly...You might be. Connected to the grid...But...hmm I guess the only one who would know is your Zeta.."

"Hmmm well he did seek me out specifically and make me a Megaman." Naomi replied.

Zenkai looks to her. "Really?...That then is proof...Heh..wow...But you were born into a family right?"

"yeah... well I think so." Naomi replied.

"You think?" Zenkai asked slyly.

"I don't have memory of being born, alright goofball." Naomi folded her arms.

Zenkai shakes his head. "I mean from your mother smart ass." Zenkai stares off lazily.

"Not really something I thought to ask, we weren't exactly close." Naomi laid back on the bed.

Zenkai tilts his head. "So...You never asked at all where you came from or had been born at?...I mean I asked Light and he said he had adopted me...But...I had no recollection of my true birth..Besides what was told to me by Zeta and his brother Solaris..."

"No, with all of us having brown hair, I just assumed. Wait... Zeta had a brother?" Naomi asked.

Zenkai nods. "I'll get into it later..I guess though we should consult your Zeta about the answer..He should have everything..."

"Well then, let's go ask zeta." Naomi stood up. "We can go shopping on the way."

Zenkai laughs. "Sure.." Says Zenkai looking back to her.

Naomi put on her boots, and grabs her trechcoat.

Zenkai adjusts his scarf. "Hey need to change a bit. I'll meet you by the door."

Naomi nods. "Okay."

Zenkai later goes to change his clothes. He sets on his blue shirt with blue pants, and drapes his goggles around his neck. He walks downstairs to meet Naomi. "Hey I'm ready." He says finally stopping up close to her.

She gawked at him. "Whoa, deja vu."

Zenkai looked at her curiously then catches on. "Ohhhhh heh, wow that other me never came to mind until this..."

"(Wow he looks exactly like him now... it's curious..) Umm well, shall we be off then?" Naomi replied.

Zenkai nods, "Yeah and heh...We are pretty close..."He says laughing.

"Why do I even bother thinking." Naomi laughed nervously.

Zenkai and Naomi head to Skyra to visit Zeta. Who was looking over things with Life at the moment. "Hey Zeta?" Zeta looks to Zenkai. "Oh Zenkai hello! You've brought my..Erm Naomi..." Zenkai looked a bit confused from the cut off there. "Yeah my Naomi..whatever we had some questions." Zeta nods. "What do want to know?"

"(My?)" Naomi stood quiet.

"Well we wanted to know umm where Naomi came from? We were talking about it, and she honestly had no idea..." Zeta crosses his arms. He nods to the statement. "I know..I hid it from her...She's...Umm..My daughter...Her mother and I had a falling out with each other which resulted in some bonding...It never worked out because I had to return to the grid...Thus..She was left with Naomi..Though the two weren't close..I looked over Naomi when I had time.."

Naomi spat out in surprise. "What?!"

Zenkai's eyes had widened. "No wonder you're so closely connected to the grid...Your dad is...Woah..." Zeta nods. "Just recently Naomi...You recall making that insane jump correct?...That was due to the Navi DNA inside of you...You also carry this Zenkai from the genetic make up of Bass from your Navi side...It is something how destiny had changed the course of history of the Zenkai/Naomi in these worlds...Also...When I saved you Naomi...I was in the process of checking up on you..."

"Wait-wait-wait-wait! Slow down! I'm part Navi!?" Naomi scrambled.

Zeta nods. Zenkai thinks to himself becoming sick in his stomach. "Wait so...does that make us..related.." Zenkai looks to Naomi.

Naomi looks concerned.

Zeta laughs, "No no, you're both fine...I am not related to the Zeta here, nor Solaris..Our grids are separate...Besides that...I have no brother named Zenkai..."

Zenkai sighs in relief. "That makes sense..."

Naomi also sighs. "That's a relief."

Zeta smiles to the two of them. "Anything else?"

"My telekinesis has been on the fritz, and somehow I managed to break a digital cell... what was that power exactly, was it my Telekinesis or something grid related?" Naomi folded her arms.

Zeta shuts his eyes crossing his arms then looks to her. "A combination of the two...Though your telekinesis was weak at the time..Your Navi side and data kicked in with your emotions. Causing your body to produce energy of Skyra...You broke through the boundaries that that grid held...wrecking it and freeing Zenkai."

Zenkai was amazed. "So it was her emotions..and the power put behind it with things...Wow...Naomi, that's amazing..." Zenkai then thinks to himself, was it the same power that he felt when he was angry and fighting it just had to be. Minus the telekinesis.

"What powers do I have then, that I haven't unlocked? If any, Out of curiosity." Naomi asked.

Zeta laughs, "There are many...But you will unlock a way to manipulate data to make short cuts for you to places...I'm sure you're familiar with this Zenkai." Zenkai nods. "Grid hopping and door shaping..." "You should start to teach her." Zenkai shrugs. "Maybe if I get time from all this chaos."

"I would be able to help with all this chaos." Naomi smirked to Zenkai.

Zenkai places an arm around her pulling her to him. "Hell yeah..Hmm I should take you to the fire portal with me." Zeta got a bit uneasy. "Now..let's not go rushing things." He says a little scared.

"Don't tell me you're the over protective daddy type." Naomi smirked.

Zeta looks off from her, "So...what if I am?..."

"And you pitted me up against that dark doppelganger dude, I could have died there too. Remember how he blocked my powers and all my gear." Naomi folded her arms.

Zeta sighs that honestly hurt him. "I did it..Because I...I'm sorry..." Zeta had taken that to heart the entire event wasn't easy talking about.

"Hey it's fine...I noticed Naomi really doesn't hold back a lot. You got a pretty to the point daughter here." Zeta laughs, "Yeah for that I'm thankful..No offense to your previous self from my world..But I'm happy you have back bone to protect her...Events are going to start and I need to make sure she's safe..Even being a Navi..I won't always be there..."

"(Must I mention I'm not a damsel in distress.)" Naomi thought, placing her hands in her coat pockets.

Zenkai rubs her back.

"Well thanks...I guess this clears it up." Zeta nods smiling to them. "Well if there's anything else?...I have to get back to work here...Do try and drop by when you get time..I'll try to as well, but." Zenkai shakes his head. "Trust me. I know how it is running Skyra..Took me a good 3 years before I was able to see my friends again for good..."

Zenkai and Naomi say their goodbyes and head off back to the fortress.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Fiery Punishment**

They go back to Naomi's room. "First things first, we need your weapon. Without your mind play it can get pretty bad." Zenkai says crossing his arms.

Naomi nods, opening the screen of her handheld. She pulled up the schematics. "Do you suppose Nye has the parts we need?"

Zenkai thinks to himself. "I should go ask.." Zenkai looks over the information a bit getting some needed parts down in notes. "I'll be right back." He says heading off to see Nyeyomi about the parts.

Nyeyomi was working more on the canine Reploid in her lab. Kazeobake was actually helping in with some parts. She glanced up to see Zenkai. "Hey."

"Yo, needed to know if you carried these parts." He shows Nyeyomi the information. "We're trying to rebuild or even improve on Naomi's gun."

Nyeyomi pointed to a cabinet. "Anything you need can be found there. feel free to get whatever you want." Kazeobake looked up with a grin. "I'm helping."

Zenkai thanks Nyeyomi and after looking to Kaze he checks the shelf for things needed for the gun. "Hey this stuff could work awesome! Thanks!...I could combine some of this and make some updates just like my gig buster in areas." He heads off back to Naomi presenting her with the findings and giving her some of his ideas.

Naomi nods, looking over the stuff, they begin building her gun right away. It was re-designed with some alterations.

Zenkai pulls to the cores he had received. He takes Naomi's gun and opens a slot location. He places the orb into the gun and a duplicate forms in his hand of the true version. "Your able to equip abilities from the portal cores into this...Something I secretly added here...Though I'm not sure how your attacks would play from mine."

"I'm loving that mind of your's, you are brilliant." Naomi smirked.

Zenkai rubs the back of his head. "Awe stop it."

Roll knocks on their door. "Zenkai? I know you're in there. are you two ready to go? You can't keep hiding in Naomi's room." Zenkai yells back to her. "GO WAIT BY THE DOOR! I'LL BE RIGHT OUT!" Roll becomes furious. "FINE! I'LL BE WAITING!" She stomps off. Zenkai laughs a bit. "Man never noticed how intruding Roll is."

"I bet you haven't noticed how Gossipy she is either." Naomi teased.

"Ohhh? I knew of the rumors but." He says adjusting his scarf again, he had changed attire to his outlook for missions at times.

"But what?" Naomi asked.

"Oh the gossiping" he said laughing a bit.

"Oh!" Naomi laughed. "Sorry I suppose I'm a bit distracted."

Zenkai shakes his head. "It's cool let's head off to the portal. Said the fire is really getting bad."

Naomi nods. "Right."

As they head out the get the door. Roll sat tapping her foot. 'Ready?" Zenkai nods. "Yep." They open the door to head out.

Grimsly was sitting on the railing of the stairs, he jumped down landing behind them. "Mind if I tag along?"

Zenkai looks back to him. "Huh? Grimsly?" Roll thinks about it a bit. "I dunno...Are you sure? You don't seem like the kind of person to go out this way...You'd be safer here..."

"I'm not helpless." Grimsly folded his arms.

Zenkai shrugs. "Welcome then. We have to move though."

Roll nods.

"Let's go then." Naomi adjusts her portable.

They all head off to the flame portal. When they arrive Sandra stood outside of it. She looks back to them. "Like oh my god! YOU'RE STILL WITH HER!? And like umm who is that?" Roll walks up to Sandra and steps on her foot. "That's for attacking my friends! And this!" Roll swings her hand blowing Sandra away with her fist. "THAT'S FOR MESSING WITH MY SCOUTING!" Roll sighs to herself. "Let's continue guys.." Roll walks ahead of them. Zenkai looks off to her as she walked in. "Damn...She's got a seriously hard right hook..."

"Nice one Roll." Naomi says.

They all soon get into the portal, there were water falls of magma, floating platforms that breached in and out of the lava, pipes and rocks lay in and around the lava on platforms that extend to stone castle fortress's which lay in ruin around the vast portal. The skies orange with smoke and fuzz from the hot molten rock around them.

"Isn't that jacket kinda warm to wear in here?" Naomi remarks about Grimsly, to Zenkai.

Zenkai looks to Grimsly as well. "Yeah I was about to ask the same thing."

"The ice part of me keeps me constantly below 30 degrees, So not really." Grimsly glanced back at them. He reaches his hand to the side, freezing the lava next to him as he walked.

"Hey that's spiffy!" Zenkai says thinking of ways they could use that to get through.

Naomi took off her trechcoat, tying it around her waist.

Zenkai looks ahead as a being flies out of the lava standing looking to them. She crosses her arms as her hair which sat flamming in areas poured around her figure. Her red robotic dress illuminating in the shine of the lava around them. "Why are you here?" The orange haired stranger asked to them.

"Huh? Are you the Knightress in charge here?" Zenkai asked. The girl laughs. "That I am...I'm Torch Woman...Also known as the being who charges portals to their limits...Master Xion had told me about you...Mega Man KN aka Zenkai...And your group of following NIT WITS!" Zenkai forms arms his gun. "I can tell you won't give over the core quietly." Flamming gushers blow up around them now shaking the location. Torch woman grins. "YOU GOT THAT RIGHT!" More gushers of flames start to tear up the ground behind them. "Hope you guys can keep up! Don't wait around too long." She says hopping ahead of them going into a fireball flying away.

Naomi loads her gun, keeping it on stand by.

Zenkai looks back and then ahead of them. "Come on guys!" Zenkai runs ahead with them Metools appear to block their way of passage. Zenkai shoots them down fast however these Metools were fire driven. Some which were hit glow up and slam into the ground sending a massive flame wave at them. Zenkai was unable to move fast and get's caught up in flames he falls back to his bottom smoking around. "Grrr...dammit..." More of them start to appear the flooring behind them was still going up in flames.

Grimsly stepped in, unleashing a gust of icy wind.

The mets were taken by surprise and blown to pieces as they froze. Zenkai gets to his feet. "Nice one man..."

"Glad you brought me now." Grimsly asked rhetorically.

Zenkai laughs. "Yeah seriously am.."

"Zenkai are you alright?" Naomi asked.

Zenkai nods. "I'll be ok...Heh...I've had all kinds of things happen." Roll runs up and tosses an E tank to Zenkai. He drinks a bit of it, data glows around him and he heals up some. "There we go.." Roll looks off to where Torch Woman went. "We need to keep moving guys!" There were some pillars of lava blocking their way. "Grimsly! Do it!" Roll ordered to him.

Grimsly looked to the pillars, freezing them over as ordered. "There we go. After you."

they froze in a way making steps for them. "Ok guys be careful here." Says Zenkai jumping up the pillars of ice to some platforms which stood over lava. Roll follows him quickly.

Naomi kept close to Zenkai. Grimsly flew after all of them, using his wind to gain altitude.

Zenkai charges shooting at more of these Metools elementally driven. "YAH!" He shoots through them all taking some odd crystals that fell from them. He holds out his hand taking them in, he forms a bomb in his hand and tosses it at some over flying bird like robots. "Got'em..." Zenkai looks over to Naomi. "How you holding up?"

"A little hot, but doing alright." Naomi replied after shooting a metool.

Zenkai nods. Rolls scream is heard coming from ahead of them. Zenkai looks to her. He then spots a huge fire dragon. "I hate dragons.." Zenkai says charging his buster. He shoots at the dragon smashing into it.

Grimsly flies close, creating his ice blades, slashing violently.

The Dragon roars and spits out fire balls at them. Zenkai jumps into the air and uses Shadow Woman's attack which hammers a barrage of shots into it. He then rears back his hand forming a blade and slashes it backward. He drops to the ground as Roll fires away at it more as well.

Naomi, takes cover, firing with her gun. Grimsly Landed on the dragon's back, unsteadily, impaling it's wings with his swords.

The dragon roars now falling back into the lava. Zenkai walks up to Grimsly he pats him on the shoulder. "Good work..." He says looking off to the Dragon he aims his buster the Dragon now looking in their direction. "We gotta hit it's head hard! Ready guys!?" Roll nods. The Dragon opens it's mouth preparing a charging shot.

Grimsly creates a blizzard as he flew to the dragon, blades ready. Naomi kept behind the cover, she reloaded her ammo, and resumed firing.

Torch Woman looked at them fighting crossing her arms. "Crap! HEY! STOP HURTING MY PET!" She says tossing some extra flamming balls their direction. Zenkai spots them and shoots at them connecting with them. They blow up in the air as the lava around them still rushed around the Dragon now recovering from the attacks.

Grimsly floats in the air, as he whipped around, hitting the fireballs back with his ice swords. He drew closer to the dragon in the progress. Naomi turned her attention to Torch woman, using her gun.

The bullets were taking it's toll on the dragon as it begins to steam around. Zenkai charges one last shot and blast a hole right though it's skull. It begins to lighten up blowing up around itself. It turns to Grimsly opening it's mouth for one last shot. "Dang! It's still not dying!?" Zenkai said becoming annoyed.

Grimsly landed in it's mouth, stabbing his blades upwards.

It completely blows up a massive wave of lava rocks the ground a bit as the location glows white. And soon nothing else was seen of the Dragon. Torch Woman was furious. "URRRRAAAGHHHHH!" The portal seemed to shake from her fury. "Man what a freaking yeti...Let's head to Torch woman." Zenkai runs ahead of them . "Good work Grim." Roll says smiling as she rushes off after Zenkai.

Naomi kept close to Zenkai. Her gun ready. Grimsly dusted off the ash, looking to Roll. "It was nothing, we're being left behind." Grimsly began following after.

Torch woman sat in her lair, she was thinking of her next move and Zenkai rushes in with the others. "Torch Woman! It's over! Give us the core to level the heat here and turn yourself in...Don't make us take you down." Torch woman laughs. "You sound so important Mega Man KN...Tell me again why you're here? Are you finally trying to take responsibility for the massive accidents you created giving all of us...Mega Man responsibilities? That was you right?" Zenkai sighs. "I made a huge mistake...It was a lot of work..But I only wanted freedom...Not this hell..." Torch Woman scoffs at his remarks saying. "You sound like the person who's seeking forgiveness for his sins. I'm sorry but that's SOME BIG mistake...I think hell is the perfect place for someone like you. In fact, all of your little friends...Master Xion is the perfect example of what a god over knights should be...Not someone who tosses away his duties on others.." Torch Woman stands up. "Call me a rouge and whatever you want...But the truth is. We're what you left behind...Can you face your true defeat by what you created? Heh...Maybe from your ashes I can make you into something perfect...Like a better suitable Megaman!" Zenkai shakes his head. "You're wrong...I tried to...Make you guys...free...but...I guess even that comes with a price...I'll fix this though..."

Flames rise up around Torch woman. "BORING! You're gonna FRY! Get ready to feel the heat baby!"

Torch Woman flies smashing into the ground. Zenkai jumps away as well as Roll as a flame wave rolls pass them. It spreads out and forms the shape of a rose and it explodes taking Zenkai, Naomi, Roll and Grimsly up into the air. Torch woman flames up and blast by knocking into them all. She swings her hand around as a force nails them back into the ground. Torch Woman laughs. "I'm far to fast for you guys...Losers!" Zenkai looks to her squinting. "Dang" Says Zenkai lifting himself up a little. Roll was spinning in her head.

Grimsly had caught himself mid air, glaring to Torch woman as snow began to fall. Naomi's trechcoat was smoldering a bit, she landed trying to pat out the flames. "Hot-hot!"

Roll looks to Naomi fast. As Torch Woman appear beside her. "NAOMI!" Torch Woman grabs to Naomi taking her into the air. "HEY! MEGA MAN!" Zenkai looks to her. "PUT HER DOWN!" Torch Woman giggles. "Awe you hear that? He wants me to put you down..." TW says as her boots begin to produce flames. "I think I'll make you into a comet...Then bash you right into him!"

Zenkai charges up his blaster. ("No!") Zenkai was panicked as TW begins a spiral of flames around her, they hadn't connected with them yet. "Time to feel the heat! WATCH CLOSE MEGA MAN! YOU'LL BE MAKING SOME GOOD FRIED FOOD AFTER THIS!" She causes the flames to now engulf both Naomi and Torch Woman. Zenkai shoots at her quickly as does Roll but the flames weren't letting down. "NAOMI!" Zenkai yelled as he tries to keep shooting to break the fire.

A faint blue glow came from inside the spiraling flames. "What's that?" Grimsly pondered, landing next to the others. It began to glow even brighter, blowing back the flames flying away from the center in a wave, throwing Torch woman back in the process. Naomi stood there, her hands had produced a telekinetic force field last minute. "That was close." Naomi stated, with a sigh.

TM was taken off guard her eyes widen as flames from her hair had diminished a bit. "W..Wha...What!? WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!? You cheap mind using bitch!" Zenkai was amazed as well and rushes to Naomi's side. "Naomi! Whatever you did, try to remember it...That was just..." TW was having a fit in the distance. Roll aims and shoots her knocking her into a wall. "Guys! Focus! We almost have her I think!" TW gets to her feet. "OH NO YOU DON'T!" She flames up and flies back at them. Zenkai uses wind changing the pace of her flames causing an updraft to pull her upward. Her eyes widen as she's taken off course. "Huh!?" TW was now in the air trying to regain her balance.

Naomi nods, taking a defensive Telekinetic stance. Grimsly flew up to torch woman, his swords in his hands. He did a double vertical strike, showing no mercy.

TW flips in the air and finally to the ground as Ice shatters from around her, she wasn't able to produce any fire after the strike a bit. "Grrr..COme on!" Zenkai shoots off a water disc her direction which cuts off one of her flamming bows. TW holds her head growling. "YOU FREAKING CHEATERS!" She says as the location rumbles some more. It starts to mess with the lava making it rise. "Guys! Get to higher ground!" Some pillars fall around them creating lava waves. Zenkai grabs to Naomi jumping up a pillar. Roll jumps across some downed pillars making it across the lava to a higher area as well.

Grimsly flew out of the way, leaving a trail of ice behind him.

TW becomes engulfed in the lava. "...Core...Activate.." TW forms more red protective armor. She shifts her eyes from within the magma to the top and burst out the lava looking to them all. "Master Xion needs you dead...AND YOU CAN'T GET MORE DEAD THAN MELTED!" She pulls out both her hands forming two mega canons. "PIERCING LAZOR!" She shoots them both. Roll was to late to move and gets hit. Her eyes widen and she blows to pieces. "ROLL!" Zenkai says as he holds out his hand. He pulls Rolls particles a bit." What the hell was that?" TW mocks to him a bit. "Whatever it was. You best not want to get hit by it..." Zenkai turns to her, he was seriously scared. "Ok..new plan...avoid that laser..." Zenkai couldn't get Roll off his mind, just what happened to her there? TW charges yet another round of the laser, which would take a bit to get back up. They had time now to launch more attacks at her.

Naomi tried to get Zenkai to get out of the way. "Zenkai, we gotta move!" Grimsly's eyes narrowed, as he gritted his fangs. He flew up behind Torch woman, grabbing her neck with his hand, after releasing one of his ice blades. Ice began to cover over up to her face. "You'll regret that." He growled very softly, almost in a menacing whisper. Naomi was trying to get Zenkai to snap out of it.

"(Roll...Urgh...I shouldn't of brought her here...But..she wasn't destroyed...those particles...just what the hell was that?..." He finally snaps back too. "You're right..." TW laughs. "You best let go if you know what's good for you!" She let's off the laser which takes up some of Grimsly's jacket. Zenkai's eyes widen as the lasers were making it's way at both he and Naomi.

Grimsly let off, being sent backwards. Naomi moved in the way of Zenkai, holding out her hands. "Blowback shield!"

The laser bounces off the shield hitting back at TW. TW's eyes widen as she's hit with the force of her own laser. She yells fazing up into nothing, as the orb drops down on a platform surrounded now by lava.

"...Whatever happened just happened and I'm happy it did..." Zenkai jumps down to the orb and picks it up. "...But Roll..Where is she?" Roll forms back from where she was struck and falls to her bottom. It would seem due to the influence of the core being taken, TW's power over how her attacks worked had died. "WAAAH!" Roll cried, she was scared out of her mind. Zenkai looks back, he was happy to see Roll was alright. He jumps back up with the core meeting with the others. "Great work guys...I'm glad Roll is ok." Roll nods. "Me too."

Grimsly lands near them, removing his jacket. 'Mom's not going to be happy with this." He sighs.

Zenkai laughs, "Yeah...But I think I'll be bringing you for a lot more missions...You held up greatly here."

Grimsly glanced up. "Hmm? seriously? I-I was kind of out of it today..."

"Seriously" Zenkai says crossing his arms nodding. "Well let's get back to the guild and get you guys home. I have 3 other portals to look into now...With almost all the elemental cores. We can finally stop this stuff..."

"Yes please, I'm dieing of heat stroke in this oven." Naomi wiped sweat from her brow.

Zenkai nods. "Back to the exit." They all head off back to the exit for now.

Roll was now laying down in her bed. She was still bothered by the fact she had gotten hit with a beam that shattered her to pieces for a bit. "Urgh...I now see why Nyeyomi was feeling that way in areas.." She says turning over gripping herself. "I need to take a break...Hmm..."Roll walks out of her room and finds Zenkai. "Zenkai?" Zenkai looks to her. "Hm?" "I'm going to step down for a bit...After that last event, I'm just..Not sure I want to be out there right now." Zenkai puts a hand on her shoulder. "I understand. You take as much time as you need ok?...Have to head to an Earth portal here next." Roll looked concerned. "An Earth one? Well..Be careful alright?" Zenkai laughs, "Of course...I got Naomi and whoever else wants to come with us...Grimsly really surprised me." Roll nods. "He did, he seemed kind of tensed though...I wonder if everything's ok?..I think I'll go ask him." Zenkai nods. "Cool keep me updated..." Zenkai walks off to the exit of the Fortress. "Huh? Where are you off to? We just got back not to long ago." Zenkai looks back to her his scarf waving around a bit. "Going to check into this guy named Protoman.. Sent me a message about some things.." Roll tilts her head. "Protoman? Ok...Caution yourself there." Zenkai laughs, "Yeah after stuff with shade woman and now you...I don't think I want to take anything for granted." He waves to her walking off. Roll then goes to see Grimsly. She knocks on Grimsly's door. "Grimsly? Are you there?" Roll said dusting off her dress a bit.

Grimsly was laying on his bed, his breath being seen from how cold he kept it in there. He glanced over to the door. "(Roll? W-wait! She's at MY door?! Crap!)" He tumbled out of bed, trying to hide his poster's of sexy girls with aviator and plane ones.

Roll had heard the thumps. "Huh? Grimsly? Are you ok in there?"

"Just a sec!" He called, covering up the last poster.

Grimsly sighed, going to open his door, he was missing his aviator jacket, since Katnyss needed to repair it. He only had on his long sleeve black shirt and his pants. He opened the door looking out to Roll. "Hey um... what's up?..."

Roll had a curious stare on her face and sighs. "Just checking on you. You seemed really tensed up the last mission. Like you were trying to hard to impress someone. Is everything ok?"

He laughed nervously. "Umm I-uh... it must have been because Kazeobake had gotten a bit on my nerves... sorry about that."

Roll crosses her arms looking to him sternly. "You have a lot of growing up to do. Even being away from him you still seemed pretty mad..If you remove yourself from a situation, you should start to calm down.." She turns off from him a bit forming a smirk. "I think you were more trying to show off to a certain someone weren't you? Hated the competition..."

He jumped a bit. "I-uh!"

Roll perks up. "Ah ha! So I'm right!"

"I-I never said that!" He held his hands up in defense.

Roll walks at him a bit. "You're not saying much but your actions are saying a lot."

Grimsly steps backwards. "Y-You're reading too much into this..."

Roll places her hands on his shoulders. Her smile turned to a naughty grin. "Really?'

He grew very nervous. "Y-You're starting to scare me... R-Roll..."

Roll moves her face closer to his. "...You like someone don't you?"

"...I think I hear my mom calling..." He whimpered.

Roll laughs. "Your too easy" Roll says backing up from him. She smiles to him. "I'll leave you alone...Also you need to do a better job on hiding pictures. You still have one right above us you missed."

"WHAT!?" he gawked, looking to it frantically.

Roll laughs walking out of his room for now.

He sighed, closing his door. "Smooth one Grim.." Grimsly muttered.

Now downtown, Zenkai was speaking to Protoman. "Zenkai father of the Triopolis portals...Man it's crazy...Never thought I'd be able to meet you." Zenkai nods. "Pleasure to meet you I guess...But what's the info you had for me?" Protoman hands him 3 cores. "The remaining areas are pretty bad to deal with...You remember what that flamming girl did right?..They all have that now..Mega Man Xion as this guy is calling himself is really trying to get the power flowing from things." Zenkai thinks to himself. "Which could in the end truly breach the portals out into other places...So what do these do?" "They will keep the power down based on the element that get's tossed at you.." Protoman gets a call from an unknown source. "I gotta go, but hope that helps you...And Zenkai...stay sharp...I hear there's a big war in the works..Knights vs humans vs Reploids..."

Zenkai nods. "Wow, this is getting out of hand...Gotta get these last cores...I can't believe something like that is coming around." Protoman nods and adjust his shades a bit. "Work fast man..." Protoman says teleporting away. Zenkai places the cores in his pocket and rushes back to the fortress. Roshala and Forte drop down from hiding. "Crap you see that!?' Forte nods. "That Protoman person has a lot of information...But who does he work for?" Roshala shrugs. "I'm not sure but...We'll have to find out...Xion doesn't need any other hassles." Forte nods. The two head off to find Protoman and deal with him.

Inside the fortress Kazeobake was terrorizing the house as usual. He was growing bored with no one to play with so he goes looking for his dad. Raiko could be found in his training room as usual. He was working on his defense formations and was in development of something new. Kazeobake spotted him, sneaking in quietly with a devious grin. Raiko knew he snuck him but pretended to ignore his son. He never seems to remember that his father was a cyborg with above average senses.

Kazeobake drew close, and jumped onto Raiko's back, shouting. "COWAR IN THE PRESSANCE OF THE HAUNTED WIND!"

Raiko threw Kazeobake onto the matting and stopped his follow up punch about an inch from Kazeobake's nose.

"KEH!?" Gasped Kazeobake.

Raiko smirked. "If you're going to sneak up on someone, don't shout." He lifted Kazeobake up with one arm and placed him on his feet. "So, what's up?"

Kaze sighed, glancing up to Raiko, beginning to bounce a bit. "Okay! I'm bored, and there's no one to play with. I think I made Grimsly mad again. Can we play?" Kazeobake smirked.

Raiko folded his arms. "Grimsly? What'd you do this time? There better be no lies either."

"I tackled him to the ground, and tied him up, then I left him in the closet, tee-hee!" Kaze spoke proudly.

Raiko was amazed but a bit worried. His son was displaying exemplary skill at his age, but he was getting a bit too careless. "And why'd you do that? Did he provoke you? (Like he would.)"

"He wasn't payign attention to the game. he was staring weirdly at Aunt Roll again... why does he do that?" Kaze replied, he adjusted his neck bandana.

"Roll again huh? Girls are the only thing that matters to that boy. (Wonder what Elecman and Katnyss have to say about that.)" Raiko explained.

"Girls? Ewww..." Kazeobake stuck out his tongue.

"Cooties?" Raiko asked.

"What's cooties?" Kaze tilted his head.

Raiko looked off to the side. "Some made up thing about girls. My Mother told me about it when I was growin' up."

"Made up..." Kazeobake picked his nose, starring at his dad, repeating what he heard.

"Yeah. Like bedtime stories," said Raiko as he started ruffling his clothes.

"Ah." Kazeobake stared still.

Raiko loosened himself up. "So you wanna play now?"

"Yes!" Kazeobake jumped excitedly.

"Alright. What're we playin'?" Raiko asked cracking his neck.

"Space pirates!" Kazeobake cheered.

"Space pirates? Ok..." Raiko said as he puts his arm up his sleeve to pretend he was missing it. He scrunched up his face. "Argh. Matey Kazeobake. You've stolen me precious booty, and I'm hear to reclaim it," he said with a pirate accent.

Kazeobake laughed, and ran out of the room. "You'll 'ave to claim it back then, Captain."

"Come back ye scurvy dog!" Raiko said as he gave chase. He figured after playing with him he might talk to him about exercising restraint. Not like that would be easy considering his hyperactive nature.

"Can't catch me!" Kazeobake ran, sliding to the railing, and hopped over. He jumped all the way down, landing on the couch, spilling Eerie and Axl's popcorn. "HEY!" Eerie hissed, as Kazeobake bolted across to the lab.

Raiko passed by. "Sorry guys. You know how he is," he said before running towards the laboratory of his wife.

"TAME YOUR CHILD DAMMIT!" Eerie waved her fist. Kazeobake had hidden himself under Nyeyomi's desk, snickering. Nyeyomi was working on the Reploid canine. She glanced up as Raiko entered the lab. "Hey hun."

"Hey Hot-stuff," Raiko replied but then he remembered he was still playing. Knowing his son's somewhat heroic nature he played a trick. "I mean, AHA! A nice and busty wench for me to claim. Sure how there's no young hero to fight back for her. Arrgh!"

Nyeyomi quirked a brow. "You're actually 'larping'? This is new." Kazeobake remained hidden. "(Come on dad, I'm playing a thief... besides, why would I save a girl? Ew!)"

Raiko lost his composure. "I can't have a little fun with my kid every once in a while?"

"This is usually Satoshi's game." Nyeyomi laughed. Kaze had peeked out to the Reploid. "Is Fret done yet mom!?" Nyeyomi looked to him. "Nope, you need to be patient." "BUT MOM!"

"You're Mother's right Kaze. I know there's a time and place for fun, but you should definitely understand the importance of patience," Raiko replied.

Kaze made a pouty face. "I can't..."

"Says who?" Raiko asked.

"It's an Asperger's thing. trust me." Nyeyomi chuckled.

"Like that matters. You turned out just fine," Raiko replied pulling his arm back through his sleeve.

"He's a kid, no self control development yet." Nyeyomi continued her work.

"He acts like one, but he's thirteen. And if he's got no self control development then we should help him get it before he ends up being apart of the circus," said Raiko folding his arms.

"I thought this was the circus.' Nyeyomi teased.

Raiko was getting a little frustrated. "You know what I mean."

Nyeyomi laughed. Kazeobake jumped over the desk, and ran back out of the lab. "BATHROOM!"

"Man. Meditation is definitely the next thing he's learning," Raiko sighed.

"Have fun with that. I'm only surprised he can sit still through ANY lesson." Nyeyomi, was wiring the head of the canine Reploid. "Hmm... looks like I need some more parts."

"Need me to go down and get some?" Raiko asked as he started rubbing massaging Nyeyomi's shoulders.

"Would you mind?" She smiled.

Raiko agreed and planted a kiss on her. "I'll take Kazeobake with me. It's good for him to get out and see the world on the surface every now and then."

"Going to visit your mom too? Kaze's been asking about her." Naomi replied.

"Might as well. It's been a long time," said Raiko as he went to his room to change.

Nyeyomi got up, walking up to the kitchen to grab another cup of coffee. She noticed Naomi getting some tea. "Oh hi, Nye.""Hey Naomi."

After Raiko got dressed in his usual punk motif attire he approached Kazeobake. "Kaze. We're goin' to the surface."

"WE ARE?!" Kaze smiled widely.

"Yup. Gotta get a few things for Mom," Raiko replied as he motioned to go to the teleporter.

"Okies! Can we go to a theme park?" Kaze jumped.

Raiko got a couple of hefty bags for the parts. "No. I do have a surprise for ya though."

"You do?!" Kaze squeed.

His father nodded. "Yup, but you'll have to wait and see."

"Okies I'm excited." Kaze replied.

So Raiko and his son teleported themselves to the planet below. They walked to the parts store and he bought what Nyeyomi had requested. A generous amount to say the least. Raiko had his son carry a good amount of the machinery. It was heavy enough for him to get a workout carrying it. Kazeobake whined but, his mood changed when he learned about Raiko's special surprise. "As a reward for your hard work, we get to see your Grandmother Natsumi," said Raiko.

"Grandma!? Forsooth!?" Kaze asked in excitement.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Trouble in paradise**

He lead him all the way to the suburbs by walking. Could they have taken a bus or hover car? Sure. However, that would defeat the purpose of training. As a student of Master Raiko you are always training everyday. Martial arts becomes your life. After a couple hours of travel they arrive at the house of Natsumi Arashi. "Go ahead son. Ring the bell."

Kazeobake grinned, pressing the door bell a shit load of times.

"Stop that. Only one is necessary," Raiko ordered.

"Awe but!" Kaze made a sad face.

"But nothin'," said Raiko sternly.

Kazeobake folded his arms, groaning.

"We'll see how long that attitude holds up..." Raiko trailed off before the door opened. "Oh, hey Mom." "Hey Raiko. Oh good, you brought little Kaze with you," Natsumi replied. Thirteen years more on her life has been taken and it shows prominently. She still looks great but there are obvious signs of age placed about her. No surprise since she was climbing up into her sixties.

"grandma!" Kazeobake hugged her.

"Oh hello you," she said almost taken down by Kazeobake. She noticed he was carrying some heavy looking stuff in the bags he held. She scolded her son. "Raiko. How can you make your human son carry all that weight?" Raiko responded kindly and with a little pride in his student. "Cause this squirt can carry it. I've been training him diligently. He can take down our biggest Reploid at the house."

"HUZAH!" Kazeobake giggled, pulling back, still holding the bags.

"Hmhmh. And his strength definitely shows. I'm very impressed. Come inside," said Natsumi as Raiko followed into the wood varnished home.

Kazeobake grinned following.

"Can I get you something to eat? Or perhaps a beverage is more to your liking, little Kaze," said Natsumi. She still persists on wearing a lab coat and sweatpants despite the fact that she has plenty of other clothes to wear in her extensive and expensive closet of designer clothing.

"Cookies and root beer? OH or PIZZA?" Kaze asked.

"Definitely not cookies and root-beer. I don't mind him with pizza and root-beer though," Raiko suggested. Natsumi raised her brow. "He's on a martial artist's diet. Not too many fattening foods," Raiko responded. His mother merely snickered. "Since when did you become such a kinesiologist?"

"What's a kinesiologist?" Kaze picked his nose.

"Kaze stop pickin' your nose. It's gross," Raiko sternly stated. Ms. Arashi answered his question gently. "It's the study of physical health, and your father is correct. Your mucous is not something to be probed with your finger. You could get an infection if not careful."

"Gegege Probing.." Kaze snickered.

"Quit it, or no soda and pizza," said Raiko.

"Mom says Pizza is fattening. Tee-hee!" Kaze looked at the booger on his finger. "Slimy."

Natsumi grabbed a tissue and swiped the green substance from Kaze's fingers. "Exactly my thoughts."

Kaze ran over to the couch, plopping down.

Natsumi definitely felt the hyper-activeness coming out of him. Soda was out of the question in her mind. He would wreck the house unless Raiko could restrain him. That would put a damper on things. Instead she came up with an idea. "I don't have root-beer sweetie but I do have cherry soda. Would you like that?"

"Cherry soda... ewww cough medicine... no thanks. Kaze stuck out his tongue.

"Have you ever tried cherry soda?" Natsumi asked.

Kaze nodded. "Uncle Yusei forced me to try it. yuck."

"Shoulda figured that one. Just get him your mineral water, Mom," said Raiko. Natsumi agreed before ordering some pizza. After a few minutes the delivery arrived with a hot fresh pizza.

"PIZZA!" Kaze ran to the box, like a hungry little savage.

"Can sclera have some?" Kaze asked.

"Sclera? You've been seein' her?" Raiko grew worried.

"She moved into my portable after Aunt Naomi gave Uncle Zenkai her goggles." Kaze replied, taking out his computer, Sclera was tilting her head on the screen. "She's my friend."

"Why am I hearin' this now?" Raiko asked as his voice was gradually getting louder.

"M-mom said it was okay!" Kaze gasped.

"(liar... ehehe...)" Sclera spoke to Kazeobake. "(Not cool! Do you want to get in trouble too?)"

Natsumi observed Raiko's parenting. He sighed and looked to his son loosening his anger. "Really? She never told me any of this."

"Yeah." "(You'll be in trouble Obake, you told your mom, that your dad said it was okay too.)" "(SHUT UP!)" Kaze was arguing with Sclera in his head.

"Raiko..." Natsumi called out to try and stop him but he raised his hand up. "Mom, I've raised him for thirteen years already. I know what I'm doin'."

"Kazeobake. My son does not lie to anyone. Am I right?" Raiko asked.

Kazeobake nodded, hesitantly. Sclera looked out at Kazeobake.

Raiko's tricks were working. He stared into Kaze's eyes. "You can't fool me. You're shakin'. As your father and your sensei I know this."

Kazeobake grew scared. Sclera looked to Raiko, speaking through the monitor. "If.. you're going to be mad, be mad at me... I let him talk me into this..." Sclera spoke to Raiko. "Sclera.." Kaze groaned, looking nervously to his dad.

Raiko was a bit surprised. "Is that so? Did you convince him to lie to me? Or are you lying to cover for him?"

"I don't lie to allies of master Naomi, it's against my programming. I told him not to, but he would not listen... " Sclera replied.

Raiko folded his arms and thought for a minute. He looked to his mother. "Sorry but this has to be cut short, Mom. We'll visit some other time." "Of course Raiko," she replied. "We're goin' home Kaze. Your Mom and I are gonna have a chat." He pulled out his remote to activate the teleporter.

Kaze nodded.

They teleported back to the space fortress and Raiko brought Kazeobake to Nyeyomi's lab. "Hey. We brought the parts and we need to have a talk with our son here."

Nyeyomi was sitting with Naomi talking, but turned around. "Oh back so soon? What happened?" Nyeyomi asked. "Perhaps I should leave you to talk." Naomi stood up grabbing her tea.

"I think you need to hear this too Sis. Wow that felt weird sayin' that. Anyway, this is important for you too," said Raiko.

Naomi sat back down. "Well Alright."

"Kazeobake. Tell them what's goin' on," said Raiko putting Kaze on the spot.

"B-but!" Kaze gasped. "(Obake, you should listen to your father.)" "(uh okay...) I uh... I've been letting Sclera live in my computer, without permission. I lied... okay...there I said it... I lied... I'm sorry..."

Naomi seemed surprised. "That's where she's been?" She looked to Nyeyomi who had folded her arms. "I thought so." Nyeyomi sighed.

"So what do we do now girls?" Raiko asked.

"I should probably have Sclera move into my terminal. I don't know how safe it is to have a hungry nightmare beast in your son's hands." Naomi spoke. Nyeyomi looked to her. "Is Sclera really that dangerous still?" "Only if ordered to, but it's against her programming to do lots of things now. It's more for precaution I suggest it." Naomi replied. "Raiko? What are your thoughts?" Nyeyomi asked.

Kazeobake stood there nervously.

"I agree. My main problem is his lyin'. It's becomin' a habit and habit's are tough to crack," Raiko explained.

"I'm surprised Sclera hasn't gotten after him for it, honestly." Naomi replied. sclera appeared from the computer. "I did, but he wouldn't listen to me..."

Raiko pocketed his hands. "Kaze isn't known for listenin'. It's one thing I wish he didn't take from me."

"I tried to listen." Kazeobake sighed.

"Sure kiddo." Sclera folded her arms, smirking.

"That amounts to nothin' Kaze," Raiko scoffed.

Kazeobake sat down. "I just thought it would be cool to have my own Reploid like all Wilys... but I knew you would say 'no' if I asked."

Raiko took his hands out and placed them on his waist. "Really? Ladies. If he'd asked would you have said no? I wouldn't have."

"Kaze you know I was making this canine Reploid just for you, and you got impatient. You were goin to get a Reploid." "I can't help it, I'm impatient." Kaze wined. "Having Sclera though... Ehhh I don't know..." Naomi put her hands in her pockets.

"You didn't just get impatient, you took someone's property and then lied about it. That's unacceptable," Raiko said with a steely look in his eye.

Zenkai enters and spots them all talking, he sits silently listening to them. "Huh? What's this about unacceptable and property?"

Raiko looked over to and saw him with his black scarf in tow. "What is it Zenkai?"

"Came here looking for Naomi...Portal business.. Though from the tension, I guess it's a not a good time." He laughs nervously. "I'll be waiting downstairs. Hope everything is ok." He says taking off out the door.

Raiko shook his head. "Anyway, the question now comes down to your punishment Kazeobake."

"Punishment is your field hun." Nyeyomi sighed. Naomi was debating going after Zenkai. "Mind if I step out?" Naomi asked.

Raiko nodded. "That's fine. As for you Kaze. You are grounded. No leaving the house for a month."

Naomi excused herself, leaving to follow after Zenkai, Sclera followed after her. Kaze made a huge pouty face. "Awe!"

"Also, you are gonna go through a rigorous training exercise that I will design for you, and you will do it until the month is up. You'll never wanna lie to me or anyone else again cause it will be painful," Raiko explained sternly.

"uhhhhhh..." Kazeobake nodded nervously.

"And you are not allowed to visit anyone and no one will visit you. I will speak to everyone and if they tell me you've been sneaking' off, you will be in a world of trouble. You will be in your room, come down to train and eat, and then you go back to your room. Everyday until your month is up. Are we clear?" Raiko asked.

Kazeobake nodded quickly, he was really scared at this point.

Raiko pointed to the door. "Now off to your room and don't come out unless we tell you to."

"yes sir!" Kazeobake frantically ran to his room.

As soon as he was gone, Raiko looked to Nyeyomi and asked her, "You think that was enough?"

"Kinda harsh is you ask me." She resumed work on the Reploid canine.

Raiko relaxed himself. "Good. Hopefully this will be the last time he tries that shit. I don't wanna take it any further."

Zenkai now stood speaking with Naomi over things. "Yeah spoke to this guy named Protoman. He gave me a some leads and some material to help us with the last remaining portals. He also said something about a huge war forming up using the Portals in some way to bring it all about." Zenkai sighs and places a hand in his pockets. "Guess we should get back to work soon. Came to just update you though."

"Sounds pretty serious." Naomi folded her arms. Sclera looked to Naomi. "Proto...man...? That sounds.. familiar..."

"Familiar?" Zenkai says turning her way. Naomi glanced to her. "Really?"

Sclera nodded. "Red and yellow color scheme, sunglasses..."

"That's him..." Zenkai says turning back to Naomi. "I guess you guys crossed paths sometime back?"

"That does sound familiar. Oh! Yes! We did, right after I lost my powers taking Sclera down." Naomi glanced to Sclera, and back to Zenkai. "He rudely started talking to me without knowing who I was." Naomi put a hand to her hip.

"weird he seems more careful than that...Or seemed that way...Wonder what he was around you for?" Zenkai gets a call from the guild. "Urgh we best rest up...Get some stuff together, it's gonna be a long mission I feel.." Zenkai says hugging Naomi, he then let's off. And turns to go get some rest.

Naomi nods, and returns to her room, followed by Sclera.

Zenkai later recruits Zero with him and Naomi and Axl as they head to the Earth portal. They reach it and a Knightress turns to them. "There you are.." Zenkai walks up to her. "Quake...What's the status?" She sighs to herself. "Region has created lot's of odd crazy workings in the forest." Zenkai crosses his arms. 'Region?" Quake nods, "The name of the Knight here...He's powerful.." Zenkai nods, "I guess then we'll head over try and calm this guy down.." Quake KN nods and stands back allowing them all to enter. It was a very jungle like portal, hot moist, with a hint of humidity. Some areas had flowing lava from an active volcano close which was mixing with a flowing river. There were also bugs and other creatures more Jurassic in nature due to the area.

"Why do I have a feeling we're going to encounter dinosaurs here?" Naomi glanced at her surroundings.

"Not afraid of them are you?" Zero teased.

"No, just thinking out loud." Naomi retorted.

Zero reached for his saber. "There may be another extinction on our hands."

Zenkai nods. "Hmm.." A loud roar is heard as trampling follows it. "hai guys!" Sandra was seen riding a giant robotic T-Rex. "You like it? I had my uncle pour in some of his money. I read up on this portal...If you need to get around, might as well do it style and nature!" "Sandra!" Zenkai held up his gun at her. "Ha ha ha! Don't be that way! I can give you guys a ride...In it's belly." The T-Rex roars. She charges at them all with it quickly. Zenkai shoots off a bit at her and jumps back fast. Axl also shoots off a bit as well running back from the charging.

Zero went after the Tyrannosaur's legs with his saber.

Naomi leapt out of the way, onto a tree, slamming Sandra off the back of the dinosaur with her telekinesis.

Sandra falls back hitting the ground rolling back a bit. "Urgh..." She forms her weapon, the T-Rex was now on the ground trying to get itself up. More shots fly at her and Sandra knocks them away. "YOU GOT ME ALL DIRTY! I'M GONNA RUIN YOU GUYS!" She says shooting off her chain weapon. Zenkai gets caught and she smiles. "Sorry Zenkai, nothing personal!" She swings him fast smashing him through some trees. She recoils her weapon and looks back to the others. "HEY!" Said Axl kicking her from the back, she had missed him and falls forward to her face. "Gah!" Zenkai grips himself off the ground and uses the power of the fire core.

Zero finishes the job on the T-Rex by piercing its skull.

Naomi came up behind Sandra, she took hold of her with her telekinesis. She loomed her face over her shoulder whispering in her ear. "If you ever touch my boyfriend again, I won't hesitate to rip you in half."

Sandra starts to cry. "OK! JUST LET ME GO!" A strip of flammable weeds were set a flame and move under Sandra's location. They manage to set off a strange plant which blows up under Sandra knocking her out of Naomi's grip. "URRRRRAAAAGH!" Sandra says flying off into the sky. Axl was now in the background patting the big robotic T-Rex. "Guys? It's not that bad! I might want to adopt the little guy." Zenkai laughs walking over to them all. "Good going guys...urgh what a pain she's becoming.."

"Are you okay?" Naomi asked Zenkai, as she got close.

Zenkai nods. "Yeah I'm fine, thanks a lot heh..No one better touch me or they'll have you to deal with." He says rubbing her shoulder. He then looks over to Axl. "Wait is he seriously still petting that?"

"Axl, I don't even want to begin to tell you how wrong it is to have a T-Rex at home. How is it that Sandra is always here before us?" Zero asked storing his saber.

"(He heard that?) Hmm... maybe she's hacking into the frequencies or something?" Naomi put her hands in her pockets.

"Guys! I really think we can keep it!" Zenkai shakes his head. "Axl?...It's dead." Axl's eyes become dots. "Wait.. Huh? You're lying." Zenkai gets angry. "DID YOU NOT SEE ZERO STAB THAT THING THROUGH IT'S CRANIUM!?" Axl laughs, "Now that I think about it."

"Wow Assassin, you are stupid." Naomi scoffs.

"Hmph. Moron. Anyway, how is she able to hack our frequencies? She was never that bright," said Zero.

"Yeah...Unless she's in cahoots with Xion...That's my only guess." Zenkai says looking off ahead of them a bit.

"Would he really work with a dumb blonde though. He seems smarter than that." Naomi replied.

Zero nods. "Exactly. He's only using her. That would be my guess."

A rumbling is heard and Zenkai looks ahead. Out of the ground comes Region. "You all have come for the core of Earth correct?" "Region...You know the drill I see.." Region sighs. "Yes..." Region tosses the core to Zenkai. Zenkai picks it up. "Hm?" Region moans a bit. "It's...very hard to contain my intentions...I was forced to do such terrible things to this portal...But only for the will of Xion." Region holds his chest. "Region..Hang on...We'll get you fixed up ok!?" Region holds out his hand to them., "I want you to kill me...I've out served my purpose...Blanket me with the Earth...I give you my last...remaining...wishes..." Regions eyes glow green as his mind was now over taken by the control of Xion's programming. Zenkai growls and uses the core of fire. "...Guys...Let's help him...I'm sorry Region...If only we had known..."

"We don't have to kill him." Naomi stepped forward, holding her hands to her sides "I can rework his programming like I did with Sclera." "(I'm here... would you like a barrier master?)" "(Do it.)" Sclera appeared from Naomi's computer putting up a red mist barrier in the area around them.

Region yells rushing at them swiftly. "So what now!?" Zenkai says quickly.

"I need to get him in my grasps, and held back long enough to rework his hardware." Naomi held her hands at Region.

Zenkai nods and flies at Region jumping into the air. He hops off his head making Region fall onto the ground . Zenkai, Zero and Axl holds him down. Region starts to struggle, each time he bucked against them it seemed stronger.

Naomi got close enough, using her power to lift Region's body into the air. Her hands both held to him. her right hand pulled back, looking to be twisting a knob. Regions' chest cavity opened exposing his inner workings. Naomi began working, while keeping him locked in place.

Region started to calm down bit by bit. "I...I think it's working!" Zenkai says still looking up to them. Some other virus's appear shooting off at them Zero hits back the bullets and rushes at them. "ZENAKI! We got company! Let's take these things out!" "Right!" Axl rushes with Zero as they begin to destroy the virus's.

Sclera turned her attention to the viruses. "Hun...gry...eheheheheeheh!" She ran on all fours lunging into a pile of them, devouring them away.

Zenkai and the others jump back. "Looks like she has that under control. How's it going with repairing him Naomi?" Zenkai asked her looking back.

"Nearly there, just a few more adjustments." She replied.

Zenkai nods. "Great...I think we should aim to do this to the other 2..." Zero crosses his arms. "Hopefully if they want it...So far it's been 2..."

Sclera could be seen running behind Zenkai like a feral beast, attacking more viruses, and eating away at their bodies.

Zenkai looks to the core. "I guess though it's a mission complete after this...Since we have the orb...I guess it's back to base after this. "Zero nods. "Man I really want a dinosaur though." Axl says shooting a little stray virus nearing him.

Sclera looks up, with eyes dangling from her mouth by the cord of them. She slurps it up. Naomi pulled back her hand, replacing the casing on Region's chest, before letting him down to the ground. She panted a bit from exhaustion. "There, that should do it."

Region sat up he held his head. "...I...I feel better..." He looks to her and then to the others. "Thank you..But how did you...Do this?" Zenkai smiles. "That's my Naomi." Zenkai said proudly.

Naomi smiles with a chuckle. "It's what I do."

Zero and Axl walk over to them. "I guess then we're done here." Zero says still having his arms crossed. Zenkai nods. "Yeah Region? Do you need to return to the guild?" Region shakes his head. "Not yet...I have some things to take care of...But thank you again...I must warn you...The other two remaining just might be the same way..Save them if possible.." Zenkai nods. "You got it.." Region smiles to them as they all walk away.

They later get back to the fortress.

Roll was talking with Nyeyomi about an idea she had. "I was wondering if I could get all the girls together? We could have a slumber party or something..I need to get my mind off the all the fighting.."

Nyeyomi took the glasses from the top of her head, pocketing them. "Sure, that sounds like a fun idea. Kazeobake will be so jealous though, being that he's grounded." Nyeyomi replied.

Roll shrugs. "It's a girl only party so he couldn't join anyways." She says laughing. "I'm glad you approve though! I guess I'll get things together." Roll rushes off to set things up.

Nyeyomi notices Zenkai and the gang return. "Hey Naomi, we got an all girls party. Roll's idea." "Oh really? That could be fun, it's been ages since I attended one of those." "Sleepover too." Nyeyomi folded her arms. "You don't sound thrilled." "I don't get along to well with other girls, and mostly concerned about the kind of events. I hate makeovers, I make enough of a fashion statement already." "As you always say." "Roll's not going to take 'no' for an answer, so I'll be attending." "Guess I will too then. Hehe." Naomi glanced to Zenkai.

Zenkai shrugs. "not much to say but if you wanna go.."

Naomi chuckles. "Well why is it girls only? Won't the guys need some kind of party to be fair?" Naomi put her hands in her pockets. "Pffthahaha fair, who says anything about this being fair. it's a way fro Roll and us girl's to relax. The guys can sit around and play videogames fro all I care." Nyeyomi said, dragging Naomi off. "Hey what are you doing?" "Roll might need some extra hands to set up." "Right now?! Shouldn't we take a few days to get ready?" "Eh, why not get it over with now." The girls were now out of ear shot of Zenkai and the guys.

Zenkai, Axl and Zero were left with blank faces. Zenkai sighs, "Dammit." Zero looks over to him. "What's up?" "Well Naomi and I had some stuff set up for...later..urgh...Well at least we can rest I guess." Axl jumps at Zenkai's comment. "Wait! You guys were gonna what!?" Zenkai shakes his head walking off. Zero walks after him a bit. "I agree, and won't have Kazeobake to deal with...Finally some peace."


	12. Chapter 12

**chapter 12: Perverts Beware**

Roll looked to the girls. "Ok guys, so now that's it all set up! " There were pillows set up and some hot tubs, snacks were laid around, games and other things were set up to keep their interest. "We can do anything we want guys! Just chill and all for us hard working woman!"

Eerie changes into a swim suit, and sits into the jacuzzi, crossing her legs as she drinks her beer. "Well Roll, who is this secret crush of yours? No keeping secrets since you're asking everyone else."

Roll looks to Eerie and slides her eyes to the side lazily looking annoyed. "Tha...That's none of your business..."

Vee grabs to Rolls hand. 'Buuuuut we want to talk about it."

"Oh?" Eerie chuckles. "I'd like to know too." Nyeyomi adds.

Roll sighs to herself. "Ok...umm...it's...Uhh..

Vee was getting excited.

"Leave her alone." Naomi says. "You don't have to tell us, if you don't want to Roll."

Katnyss grabs a milk bottle from the fridge, taking a drink. "This is lovely."

Roll sighs again. "No no..I brought this up...I umm am..looking into Grimsly...Cause...well...He's funny...and...Though a pervert I can get over that...I just haven't had time to really sit down and..uhh speak with him ok?"

Vee was shocked. "Grimsly!?"

Eerie spits out her beer. "WHAT?!" She didn't look happy.

Sclera looked to Roll. "You like our little brother?" "Don't act as if you're happy!" Eerie snarled. "Girls." Katnyss tried to Calm down Eerie, she had a sweat drop. Eerie was waving her fist at Roll. "YOU DON'T HAVE PERMISSION TO LIKE MY BROTHER!"

"Oh boy." Naomi sighed. "You said it." Nyeyomi nodded.

Roll crosses her arms turning her nose up at Eerie. "You can't control my feelings...What are you? One of those bad mother figures from those old story books? Go back to your cave before I'm forced to hit you with water." Vee noticed a bad tension building up.

"Umm she's sitting in water." Roll looks to Vee. "Quiet...You're messing up my mood!"

Eerie glared to Roll. "I doubt he likes you anyways. He like girls with big tits!" Eerie leaned over the ledge of the jacuzzi a bit.

Roll laughs, "WHAT!?" Roll growls. "Well I guess you liked showing off for your brother then you incest driven bitch!" Vee stands up. "Please you two calm down it's fine..."

Eerie was about to jump at Roll, but Naomi held her back with her powers, standing in the way. "Calm the hell down, or you will be removed from the party." Eerie turned her nose. 'Whatever, bitch. let off will ya." Naomi let her go, glancing to Roll. "Don't let her get to you."

Roll sighs. "You're right...we're to chill out..for us to be going at each other this way isn't helping...("Though I would love to smash her freaking face in someday!") Roll drinks from her cup of juice again.

Nyeyomi sighs at the drama. "So, what now?"

Roll thinks a bit. "Let's play some games...Maybe have some make overs!"

Nyeyomi cringed at the 'make overs'. "Games sounds fine, but the other. I'll pass."

Roll grips Nyeyomi on her arms. "It'll be fuuuun!"

"No will nooooooott." Nyeyomi mimicked her.

Roll tugs Nyeyomi with her over to the others. "Come on guys we're gonna play make over!"

After the make over Roll was laying on the couch eating some strawberries. "This has been awesome!" Roll says, her hair now in pig tails.

Naomi nods. Yeah, but slumber party, means all night." "greaaaat..." Nyeyomi grumbled , washing off the make up in the jacuzzi. Katnyss had made cute party outfits for all the girls, passing them out to them. They were a little too sexy. "Party favors!" Eerie had passed out in the jacuzzi, having dranken to much booze. Sclera was investigating the closet, her hair style very oddly now with a big bow.

Vee was spinning showing off herself. "This is wonderful!" Roll giggles. "You look good in that. I bet Satoshi would loose his mind. "

Vee laughs. "I wonder if I should wear it around him?"

Grimsly had been peeking in, hoping they would change out in the open.

Roll shrugs. "Worth a shot." She laughs to herself.

("Most men would lose their minds with those outfits Roll-san. Not very form fitting.") said a message in Roll's head.

Roll perks up. "(Maboroshi ! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?")

"Something wrong Roll?" Naomi asked.

Roll blushes. "No no...Urgh...Gah! We can't pull our stuff off..." Vee had started. "VEE! Don't!" Said Roll scared for the safety of themselves. "(HOW long have you been here Maboroshi!?")

("One hour, seventeen minutes, and fifty-two seconds. Your security must either be lazy or amused that I have been watching.") Maboroshi messaged.

"(WHAT!?Did that pervert Eclipse let you in!?") Roll messaged him back furiously.

Sclera sniffed around. "That smell is still lingering..."

He messaged her back with a different response. ("The better question is why no one has seen me. I am not even cloaked.")

Roll jumps and looks around spotting him. "MABAROSHI!"

Grimsly kept staring, "(What's going on?!)"

Maboroshi was hanging from the ceiling far up high. ("Good day Roll-san. Quite the spectacle, watching women interact with each other. It will certainly be a nice addition to my log-books. The pale one with the ice powers has been watching for some time as well.")

Sclera looked up seeing him. "Heh?"

Roll grabs an apple and tosses it at Maboroshi fast.

All the other girls followed, looking up. "Who's that?" Naomi gawked.

Maboroshi kept messaging Roll. ("That monster has been tamed? No wonder the casualty rate has been so low on the surface.")

"Hun...ry?" Sclera stared at Maboroshi, she was unable to differ between friend or foe, and locked in confusion.

Roll sighs, "Yes she's been tamed..." Roll looks to Sclera saying, "It's fine he's a friend...A very in trouble friend.."

"Curious. A mute reploid?" Naomi pondered. Nyeyomi looked to her. "Yeah, he's one of ours though... er kinda.."

To refrain from being rude, Maboroshi threw a device onto the ground that activated a holographic text screen. It wrote out all of his thoughts for everyone to see. "Trouble? Humanoids stare at animals in their natural habitats. I am only doing the same here. I must thank you again for that teleporter you sent me for Christmas Roll-san."

Roll nods, "Understandable...Still you should've made yourself known HOURS before we started to get this far into things...Urgh..."

"All girls party." Nyeyomi folded her arms. "That makes you a pervert."

The monitor wrote, "Maybe so..." Maboroshi shot a grappling hook to catch Grimsly from his hiding spot and it pulled him up to Maboroshi. He dropped Grimsly into the jacuzzi. "So is he," appeared on the screen afterwards.

"THE FUCK!?" Eerie jumped in surprise, being awoken so abruptly. Grimsly scoffed, getting to the surface of the water, his hair all in his face. "Gah.."

Naomi sighed. "Some party, and you wanted it all girls Roll. We should have just invited the guys."

"NO! BECAUSE THAT...Urgh never mind!" Roll says crossing her arms gaining a puffy look.

The screen had more text. "Do not worry, the other males have invited themselves."

Grimsly climbed out of the pool, getting smacked by Eerie. He groaned, taking off his jacket and ringing it out above the water.

Zenkai steps in looking to them all he crosses his arms. "Wow...I trailed Grimsly but...yeesh, Maboroshi and Grimsly? You guys are worse than I used to be...Though looking around here now..I guess the party is off..." Roll nods. "Yeah it's over..I just don't know...URRAAAAGH!" She pulls the pins out of her hair holding her pig-tails together.

Naomi walked over to Zenkai. "You were spying on Grimsly then?"

Zenkai nods.

Once more the screen had more text from Maboroshi. "Incorrect. I was spying on everyone. He was spying on you."

"Yeah...I was wondering why he was up so late so I followed him down here...Seeing our plans were kind of muttered I was up and about so." Zenkai says looking around the room where he stood.

Grimsly's eyes widened, staring nervously over.

Roll looks to him furiously. "To think..I ever had feelings for such a pervert! I knew you had those posters! But...COME ON!" She storms out of the room. Roll had taken the incident to heart.

"Huh? Feelings?..." Grimsly gawked. "Smooth one jack ass." Eerie chuckled, slapping her brother upside the head. "Ow!"

"I would also hit the one with the rooster hair, the horse-legs, and the one with made of bones. They are hiding off to that partition." The monitor pointed an arrow to where Yusei had been skulking along with Centaurman, and Skullman.

Vee blushes. "My my."

Yusei peeked out. "DAMMIT! I WANTED TO SEE SOME TITS AND PUSSY!" Centaurman looked to him. "Er Yusei of the Yusei hair, douth have been spotted.." "SHIT!"

Naomi sighed. "Well I suppose that's that." She looked to Zenkai. Katnyss, Eerie, and Nyeyomi decided to leave the party as well. Sclera kept staring at Maboroshi.

"Drat. Stupid Shadow Man spoiling my plots," said Skullman.

Zenkai looks to Naomi. "Sighing? I thought you didn't want to come in the first place." He says laughing a bit. "Come on, let's head back maybe we can get to what we had planned or..talk over where to go next with it." Axl forms from the sofa. "Hee,hee dang wish I could go with you guys."

"Almost forgot about that one," wrote Maboroshi's screen.

"it was a sigh of relief goofball." Naomi pushed Zenkai a bit. Eerie glanced back, dragging Axl off. "Come on you pervert."

Zenkai laughs. "Well guess we'll have to help Roll clean this place up...But tomorrow..Come on Naomi." Zenkai takes her off with him. Roll was eating some ice cream now she sighs to herself. "Well at least they know...But can I really trust Grimsly?...I guess time will tell.."

Maboroshi teleported down to where Roll was and brought the screen device with him. He shrunk it down so it wasn't as glaring. "You are upset. Did I ruin your fun? Would you have preferred if I stayed silent Roll-san?"

Roll shakes her head. "No, you're ok..I'm glad you helped us find all those creeps in the shadows."

"You had sexual relations with the Pale-boy?" he wrote.

Roll looks to him surprised. "WHAT? WHAT!? NOOOO!" She says slapping Maboroshi hard. She was blushing terribly now. "YOU DON'T ASK PEOPLE THINGS LIKE THAT!" She grumbles. "Ugh..Maboroshi..."

Maboroshi rubbed his head and fixed his bandana which got messed up after Roll hit him. "It was just a question Roll-san. Why is your face the color of cherries?"

Roll shakes her head laughing. "It's ok, it's funny how serious you are, but I don't hold it against you...You were made for just objectives and missions...And to answer..I really do like Grimsly...But...ugh I had made up this party to get my mind off of fighting. I may need to take a leave of absence from the base or something because well I don't think it's working out to much."

Maboroshi nodded and expressed his thoughts. "Fighting brings hardships to many. It is not an easy path to follow."

Roll shakes her head. "Yeah it's not...Hmm what do you think I should do?" She looks to Maboroshi.

Grimsly wasn't too far, just up the stairs in the hallway. he was sitting leaning against the wall. Spyder stood on the other end, leaning against the wall, looking down at Maboroshi and Roll. "The ninja's moving in on your girl. " Spyder says. "I fucked up Satoshi, I doubt she'd ever like me." "She said she had a crush on you at the party. I heard." Grimsly looked up. "You were watching?" "I saw on the monitors in Nyeyomi's lab, I had to grab something and noticed it." "I see... Well to late for me now..." "Whatever, kid, you give up to easy." Spyder put his hands in his pockets, walking off to find Vee. Grimsly watched him go, getting to his feet. He glanced over, seeing Roll downstairs. "I'm pathetic..."

Maboroshi closed his eyes and folded his arms thinking over Roll's question. He wasn't sure what to say.

Roll looks back to her ice cream taking up her spoon and eating a bit. "I guess I'll figure it out...Thanks for looking out for us there Maboroshi...Even though you still were a pervert." She laughs.

Maboroshi pantomimes a laugh before showing her his thoughts. "There is a Taoist saying. Life is a series of natural and spontaneous changes. Don't resist them; that only creates sorrow. Let reality be reality. Let things flow naturally forward in whatever way they like."

Roll nods. "Ok thanks..." Roll says eating some more of her ice-cream.

Maboroshi continues talking through the screen. "I am pleased to inform you that I have retired from law enforcement."

Roll perks up looking over to him. "Huh!? You're out? Oh wow! So I guess you're here to stay!?"

Maboroshi shakes his head. "Incorrect. I have spent the last thirteen years traveling and doing what I can to help the needy. I only stopped by to visit you since it has been some time."

"Oh?.." Roll nods, "I see, well it's good to see you've been busy helping out all the poor people and others..So how long are you staying around for?"

"Well great! I guess you might be able to see some of the new things going on. Zenkai and the others have a lot right now..The portals, and it's just amazing..." Roll says eating a bit of her ice cream.

"Do tell," Maboroshi wrote.

Roll explains about the Knights and how there are these portals that have different worlds, as Maboroshi had possibly come across, and that they were on a mission to stop some major evil born from them in some areas. But as of right now they're all just resting a bit before going back out. Roll also tells him of her choice to stay back was because she single handedly got destroyed briefly from a fight.

Maboroshi appeared concerned. "I am sorry to hear that. I hate to see someone so fragile of heart suffer."

"Hey! I'm not that fragile!" Roll sighs. "I'm just...Not suited to be out there...I guess I'm better behind the scenes looking over things." She says setting her spoon back in her bowl. Her ice cream was nearly gone now. "I'm gonna have to refill this soon."

"I said fragile of heart. Not fragile of body. Battle does not suit one such as you. You are a kind person Roll-san. I meant no disrespect," wrote Maboroshi message.

"I know but I'm not that fragile...My body may be but..I think my hearts pretty strong..I remember before Zenkai came back..Before Nyeyomi got my mind back normal. I was strong..But I guess this is just how it really needs to be..And for that. I'm happy." Roll says forming a smile on her face.

Maboroshi looked happy as a result of her smile. "There is nothing wrong being one of such frailty. It is a mark of gentleness. You are a good person Roll-san. I don't know if I would be the same reploid if you were not there to relieve me of my grief."

Roll laughs and hugs Maboroshi. "I'm happy I could be there for you..." She let's off of him. "Now only if I could help change that bastard Grimsly..I just don't know what to do about him...Maybe I should let time roll on...and were you hitting on me?"

Grimsly was staring with dot eyes. "(She hugged him?!)"

Maboroshi was confused wrote as such. "Hitting on you? I would never harm you in such a way."

Roll laughs, "Never mind...I'm glad you're back for a bit Maboroshi."

"Thank you. So, I was correct about the pale one then," said the message on screen.

Roll nods. "Yeah...I just wish he weren't such a pervert..But I guess it could be something to live with.." She says crossing her arms.

Maboroshi makes some hand gestures and warps himself in front of Grimsly who was listening from above. A gust of wind blew as he landed. He still had his contact so he messaged him in his head privately. ("Hello Pale-one.")

Grimsly jumped seeing Maboroshi, falling to his but. "Hey not cool dude!" Grimsly hissed, getting back to his feet.

Maboroshi covered Grimsly's mouth and motioned for silence. ("If you were not listening, I just confirmed your mate was still interested in you. Also, I could sense your thermal signature and that was how I knew you were watching.")

Grimsly glared to Maboroshi, messaging him"(Okay jack ass, we'll talk your way. First off, mate? What world are you from? and two I'm 30 degrees body temperature, I can't help it. What do you want from me?!)"

Maboroshi removed his hand from Grimsly's face. ("Roll-san still has 'feelings' for you.)" He used his hands to quote feelings for emphasis.

Grimsly folded his arms. "(And how can i trust you, I just saw you moving in on her seconds ago. A hug, really. I should be declaring war, but I'm not the aggressively jealous type.)" Grimsly looked off.

Maboroshi raised his brow. ("You seem to believe I am challenging you for her affection. You are mistaken.")

"(Bullshit, I know what I saw!)" Grimsly summoned his ice sword. "(Oh what do you know, guess I am the aggressively jealous type.)"

Maboroshi raised his hands. ("Calm yourself. I am not your foe and I have no desire for relations with Roll-san.")

"(Sure you don't.)" Grimsly didn't belive him, placing the blade over his own shoulder. "(Then why did you get me in trouble in the first place?!)"

("You fail to grasp the idea of listening. I shall reiterate then.") He repeated exactly what Roll had told him. ("Yeah...I just wish he weren't such a pervert..") Maboroshi posed himself as if to say, "Well?"

"(Step off Maboroshi. This isn't you're place. You DON'T understand!)" Grimsly let his blade vanish.

Roll walks up spotting the two. "Hm?"

("Sorry to leave you unexpectedly Roll-san. I was having a nice conversation with your affectionate counterpart. I will go now. We will engage in conversation another day. I will await on your reply on the surface. Farewell.") He teleports away thanks to his own remote teleporter Roll gave him.

"(Freak'n coward...)" Grimsly scoffed, and happened to glance to Roll. Instead of growing nervous, he just sort of looked to her, unsure what to saw.

Roll walks up to Grimly and grabs him by the hand. "Grimsly?...I wanted to get this out...before anything...it's ok..Alright?...I know...You like me don't you?..There's nothing to hide..But.."

He looked to her, his brows furrowing slightly.

"I like you...Like..Really like you...But...I'm afraid you might go off looking at people or something...I know I can't stop it..But..If you really want to be with me..We have to promise each other to stay true to each other ok?" Roll says gripping Grimsly into a hug.

"Roll... I'm not that kind of creep... it's just..." Grimsly sighed.

"It's just what?" She says looking up to him.

"I have a lot of built up tension, okay. And Axl wasn't exactly the best influence." Grimsly scratched the side of his head.

Roll nods. "I understand...Well you have a chance to finally release some of that." Roll says laughing. "You want to do anything? We can be up as late as you want to." She says smiling. "I won't judge you anymore ok? You're safe to do what you want around me...As long as it doesn't include to many naked woman...I think that should be saved for well you know...other times..."

Grimsly shrugged putting his hands in his pockets, looking to her. "Why do you even like me? I'm nothing special."

Roll shakes her head. "You're really...Urgh...I'll give you some time...You're just not ready I guess..." Roll walks off from him some.

"W-what's that supposed to mean?" He gawked.

"If you haven't understood by now..I said I liked you..I didn't care about what made me think this or that, because what I liked...is just to much for words right now..." She turns to him looking serious. "You're still in your shell. You need to come out of there and ACCEPT when people are giving you love! Or you'll just become a broken down old man looking at porn the rest of his life...Meh...what was I thinking?" Roll turns from him. "Maybe that is your true love...that computer and the visions you get to yourself when you jack off every new night because no one has to say a thing to you about anything..You just feel in control and that's that..." She says starting to walk off again.

Grimsly grew annoyed, stopping her with wind. "In MY shell, no shit! I've been picked on my whole life by a sister who keeps making me feel bad about myself. The closest friends i have is her pervertive boyfriend, and a kid who bashing me upside the head with a controller every day. To clarify i don't watch porn, I just watch you at a distance, I wasn't EVER looking at the other girls like that GOT IT! I try my freaking hardest to be liked and to be cool, but I still fail there. I'm a freaking looser, okay. I can't help it! I just don;'t get why you like me and not someone who is actually cool like Maboroshi or Zero, or whoever. I like you, but i don't think i deserve you. You're so popular with everyone, while I'm overlooked. I've been trying my hardest just to be seen, and the one freaking time I do, i get embarrassed in front of everyone. It fucking sucks. I'm sorry." He turned away from her, his tone was near crying.

Roll crosses her arms. "Popular?...I already told you I didn't care...You were just so full of rejection...We'll talk this over later...I'm glad you like me..But..wow...And we're all friends here...Why would you feel I'm one way or another? So what if I'm popular. I talk with people..Grimsly..." Roll didn't have to much else to say.

"Eerie told me... she said I had no chance..." Grimsly kept his back turned to her.

"Fuck her.." Roll turns to him. "I think tonight was the first time you've ever stood on your own two feet and gave out what you felt..." She turns to him completely and walks back over to him. "If you're ready to toss away what other people think about you and fight for what you want. Then maybe this can work..But if you keep going on thinking it's a contest...Then I need to tell you. Love doesn't work that way. It's a lot more than that. Why else do you see people becoming divorced or even separated..It's because they're not true to themselves or the people they love. Grimsly...I know you had a hard time..But the truth is..It doesn't matter now..You have a chance to make it work...And not give a rats ass about what other people think..Your sister wasn't fond of my choice of you...But for that..I say fuck her again..."

Grimsly looked back to her, he wasn't sure what to say.

Roll sighs,"Get some sleep alright? And remember...If you want something be strong..Don't drop the ball because of what someone says..Because before you know it..It could be gone...I died briefly around the last mission, my life was cut short...But thanks to some things that happened..I'm back again...Call it 3rd times the charm...But I may not be here forever...You have to decide on what you want to do...Because nothing ever lasts forever Grimsly..."

Grimsly tries to smile and nods. "Thanks Roll." He turns away.

Zenkai was now in Naomis room. "Oh yes! Just like that! That's what I'm talking about!" Axl walks by the door and listens in. "Huh?" "Who's my little genius?" Zenkai sounded far to excited.

"OHHHH SHIIII!" He thought to himself. "I gotta look in here!"

Axl opens the door. "HA!"

Zenkai turns to him, they were working on a machine.]

"Hey! Ever heard of knocking? This is sick!" Zenkai turns around to it.

Axl had a derp expression on his face. "WWWWHHHA?!"

Naomi glances over. "Assassin? Do you need something?"

"I..uhh thought you guys were uhhh frack.." Axl turns away looking a bit pale.

"Were what?" Naomi asked, holding up a screw driver.

Axl rushes out the room. Zenkai laughs and turns back to her. "I think he thought I was putting my screw driver else where to fix the robot." Zenkai laughs, his perverted side had kicked in and the voice inside of his head kicks him hard. "(SORRY! SORRY!")

"Oh!" Naomi replied.

Zenkai laughs and continues to work with her on the machine.


	13. Chapter 13

**chapter 13: World's Apart**

The next morning comes around and Zenkai was sipping from some tea sitting by the door. He sighs his black scarf still set around him. He looks out a window spotting the sun coming up around the clouds. "It's just about time.." He looks over to Naomi. He had stayed in her room again, at this rate he might as well give his room to someone else. "Naomi? You about ready to go?"

Naomi was sitting on her bed buckling her boots. "You're in a hurry today." She teased. "And is that my tea?"

Zenkai looks over to her setting his cup down on a table. "Well...We do only have two more portals...Also..well uhh could be.." He says laughing.

"You're almost as much as a work-a-holic as Nye and I. Hehe." Naomi stood up, grabbing her trench coat, pulling it over her arms, buckling it in the front. She grabbed her portable, strapping it to her left wrist.

"Hey pays to be into something else. All this fighting can drive a guy crazy after a while..Well let's head off to the portal.." Zenkai goes to get Eerie and Axl. Axl was curious to where they were headed next. "An icy location." Axl laughs. "Eerie's gonna enjoy this..."

"Ice? Seriously! Boss man, why the fuck do you always pick me for these disadvantage locations?!" Eerie walked up to them, folding her arms. Naomi put her hands in her coat pockets. "Relax Morticia, think of it like a challenge? Maybe we just feel giving you an edge may be too easy for you." Naomi replied. "Morticia? Okaaaay theeeen... well, I never thought of it like that, HEH!" Eerie chuckled. Naomi looked to Zenkai. "Well, look's like we're all here now."

Zenkai nods. "Off to the portal guys." When they arrive to the location it was a very icy region. Zenkai holds out his hand to the gate and it opens up. "Ok same as last time guys.."

They step through the gate and upon exiting they appear in what seemed to be a large ghost town or city. The skies were red windows were blown out, fire had been diminished and a fowl oder fell around them in places. Skeletons of the dead were seen around in places. Some of their structure melted away. "Where are we?..." Zenkai says looking around as he walked forward from the others.

"Holy crap...T-This can't be..." Naomi held her mouth. Eerie placed her arms behind her head. "Some Ice region."

"I don't think it's an ice region at all." Axl says looking around as well. Zenkai looks back to Naomi quickly. "Huh?...What's up? You know something Naomi?"

Naomi looks to Zenkai. "I think this is... my world...but how..?"

Zenkai gasp. "You're world!? Wait but how could that be possible? It doesn't even exist in the same plane as ours..." Zenkai holds his head a bit. "Unless...Maybe the portals...Do connect to other parallel worlds...But...oh this is to weird.."

"Maybe a glitch in the system..."Naomi glanced back. "Or... perhaps we we're purposely sent here. The portal's gone."

"WHAT?" Says Zenkai looking back to it. Axl was surprised as well. "Oh no...Without that we're stuck!" Zenkai sighs. "I hate to say it..But we are...I'm not sure how we'll get back..." Zenkai turns from them all. He crosses his arms. "There's Skyra grid here right?..."

"yeah, I was there once... that's where the other you died..." Naomi replied.

"Death and decay, isn't lovely." Eerie stretched.

Zenkai walks over and puts a hand on Naomi's shoulder. "Are you ok?...I know this can't be easy...But we'll have to go up there...I know it's not easy but...urgh...You got us here ok?"

"Lot's of memories... I should be fine... (I hope..)" Naomi put her hand over Zenkai's. Eerie folded her arms. "Well why are we standing around Dilly-dallying!? Let's Go Already!"

Axl looks to Eerie. "Hey babe..I know you want to go..But we still should take it slow..Naomi's from this world and..we have no idea what's out there." Zenkai nods. "He's right..." Zenkai says releasing his grip from Naomi. "We'll have to move carefully ok? You guys stay close." Zenkai says as he grabs to Naomi's hand walking forward from Axl and Eerie. Axl pulls to Eerie's hand and follows after them.

"This is totally like a double date." Eerie snickered. Naomi sighed, "Perhaps I should lead the way, since I know where everything is."

Zenkai nods and allows Naomi to lead.

They head through an alley way which leads them to a river that ran into the ocean. In the distance they spot Naomi's flying fortress which was still above the water floating. "Oh woah..." said Zenkai walking forward with Naomi more.

"Wait! Why is it in the sky?! Last I saw it was ground in the middle of the city..." Naomi gawked.

Zenkai looks to her. "Huh? You mean you never had it floating?"

"No, it was floating before that doppelganger forced me to ground it to use all the life forms aboard it to construct his 'empire'. I had no choice but to listen, though that was my mistake." Naomi replied.

Sclera was peeking out of the portable, she remained silent.

Zenkai thinks to himself. "I see...So that means whatever is up there...Guys we need to get to Skyra. Boarding that fortress for anything can't be good..." A figure walks out of the shadows. He aims a gun to all of them. "I don't think you have a choice.." Axl turns looking to the voice. "Huh that sounds like.." AAXl walks out the shadows. "Hey Wily...Funny catching you back here...I'd blow your head off...But I have something better set up for you...But then...I see you're back to copying again." Zenkai looks over to Naomi. "Alternate Axl you were talking about right?" AAXl laughs. 'Alternate!? What? Heh...That's rich..." Some units appear and catch around Zenkai and crew. AAXl waves his arm and they're transported to the fortress. "This should get good..." A person contacts him. "...This is Axl...Yeah..It's set Atlas...I know...You're lucky you found me when you did...Sorry I couldn't help Yukkon and those others but...They did try and harm you..." He says teleporting back to the fortress.

Zenkai and the group are placed into a cell which oddly was Naomi's room back in world A.

"How are they alive? This doesn't make any sense." Naomi paced around the room.

Zenkai looks over to her, he was sitting down. "They are robotic...The virus only attached to humans didn't it?..It would shut down robots but maybe only for a couple of months or so I think.."

Eerie leaned against the wall. "(Two Axles... hmm...)" Naomi folded her arms. "I reprogrammed that other Axl unit, so why is he acting the way he was before I contained him... this just doesn't add up.." Naomi went on.

Zenkai looks back to the door. "You reprogrammed him?" Axl looks to Zenkai. 'Dude! Start getting involved in more out loud conversations!" "Not now Axl...We need answers and we need to get out of this fortress..." Zenkai says rubbing his head a bit. "What a mess this is.."

Naomi walked to the door. "I wonder if i can get this opened.."

"Go ahead try something...I tried to hack it from this side but it's like reversed engineered or something.." He stands up looking to Naomi.

"My telekinesis could work, but... too much noise... Sclera, she can get out.. Maybe investigate and find a way to unlock it without being noticed?" Naomi snapped her fingers. Sclera appeared from the wrist computer. "I can slip through those cracks... orders?"

Zenkai walks over to her. "Perfect, Sclera? Can you slip through and see if you can open this door for us?..."

Sclera looked to Zenkai and nodded. Naomi looked to Sclera. "The main computer controls the locks, you'll have to go downstairs." "Okay." Sclera disintegrates into the mist, heading under through the cracks below the door.

AAXl sat speaking with Atlas. She held a picture of Zenkai with her. Beside it was a shattered picture of Naomi. "Because of her...Zenkai was taken...But you said...There was another Zenkai with her?" AAXl nods. "Yeah...Though what we have to do to Naomi..For leaving us this way...Maybe taking Zenkai from her would be a good thing...she did destroy the other one.." Atlas clutches her fist. Fire starts to flow from it. "Yes...We will make her life a living hell...And as for your copy...We'll figure out what to do..." Atlas grips the picture of Zenkai. "My...2nd chance..."

Sclera loomed through the base, watching everything as she looked for the super computer.

Satoshi walked in to Where Atlas and AAXl was. "So you found her Axl?"

AAXl looks to him "I have...She's in holding now...Along with alternate versions of me and well Zenkai..."

"Hmm... So she found a way to another universe..." Satoshi stepped over looking to Atlas. "That other Zenkai might not be anything like the one from here, you are aware, yes?" Satoshi gave her a look.

Atlas stands up looking at Satoshi furiously. "Even if he's not...It's apparent she succeeded in befriending him...I can make Zenkai mines again...we can be friends...More than friends...I need this...You need your revenge...If you try and stand in my way...I just don't know...Satoshi..I thank you, but this is !" She says sitting back down in her seat. AAXl shrugs. "Ok we get it, you liked Zenkai...We won't come between you and what you want to do...But we still have our grudges to clear here...And Naomi has a lot coming to her..."

"Whatever, but it's shallow to like him just because he's a Zenkai. Have you informed Yusei yet?" Satoshi stuck to the shadows, his tentacles appearing from his back.

AAXl shakes his head. "Not yet but I'll go do that now..You guys...umm kiss and make up.." AAXl walks out leaving to two. Atlas looks back to Satoshi. "You don't know anything about the relationship Zenkai and I had...I can't ask you to understand...You didn't sit there and try and help him into a better person! Save him from getting beat to a pulp! I loved him...I seen a lot of things with him...I know this isn't the same Zenkai...But the fact that...he just could be...I'm willing to walk the extra mile...And help you all get what you want in the end...Besides...What if Naomi left...Because that's all she could do?...That's pretty shallow right?...How will this fix things?...I'm only here for one thing only...And you better damn well not EVER call me shallow again...Because..there's a lot more to this than a name and face..." Atlas was truly broken over the years, though the others had their valid reasons for things. She felt torn away from a life she could've had, but was thankful yet saddened that she couldn't fade off with what she loved.

"Atlas, I'm the reason you are still alive, I had Axl bring you here. It was my experiments that kept you alive. I AM running this show, don't you think you can just take over. Un-greatful prude..." Satoshi scoffs, shattering into bat shadows.

Atlas sighs and turns back to her desk cursing to herself but Satoshi was right. He did save her and it was he who started this entire group of misfits she thought to herself. "...Whatever..." She says placing the picture of Zenkai into a drawer next to her. She looks to Naomi's picture. "I guess we'll focus on one issue then..move onto the next..."

Sclera had been watching from the vents, in mist form. "(File Saved...)" She kept moving on, looking for the super computer's room.

Yusei was looking through things in the lab, "Dammit-dammit! I'll never fix meh nekobabe at dis rate! FUCK! Stupid genocide... no spare parts... arghh..."

AAXl walks in to speak with Yusei. "Hey...got an interesting update here...I found Naomi..She's in holding upstairs." AAXl says crossing his arms.

Yusei turns a round with a crazed expression. "Say what! She's 'ere?"

AAXl nods. "Yeah but. We can't do anything to her yet..." He looks to Katnyss. "You're still wasting your time...She's gone man..."

"Fuck you stupid pony tail reploid! She's alive, can't you SEE! Ahehe yes... she's... alive.. eheh..." Yusei looked to Katnyss'' body, his crazy expression turned into a grin.

AAXl aims his gun and shoots Katnyss' head clear off. "...She's dead as a doorknob..." He looks to him. "Get yourself together we're going to see Satoshi...You can grab that head again and put it back on..But in the end..she's a dead corpse..." AAXl says turning away from Yusei.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU KILLED HER!"" Yusei tackles AAXl, an inferno blazing from his hands

AAXl transforms into Katnyss. "YUSEI! STOP!"

"K-Katnyss!? BAAAAABY!" Yusei latches on to AAXl's Katnyss shape.

AAXl grins and forms his gun. He shoots Yusei in the arm kicking him off of him. He forms back to normal. "Watch your ass...and get it in gear..." AAXl walks off to the exit.

Sclera was watching, observing Yusei crying in Agony. The mist rolled in behind him, taking her normal form. "Ehheheh... may...be... I can... remove.. the pain..." She spoke. Yusei grunted looking back. "Who the?!- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

AAXl turns around running back in the room. "YUSEI!?" Now by the decapitated head of Katnyss was Yusei. He was missing his eyes. "The hell happen to you?...I shot you..but...We have an intruder..." AAXl pulls to his guns and walks backward to the exit not taking his eyes off the corpses in the room. He heads to inform Satoshi and the others.

Little did he know, Sclera had unlocked the holding cell, making her way back to the others.

Zenkai opens the door a bit.."We're good, nice work Sclera did there.." Axl nods. "She's pretty nifty!"

"Hey don't go getting ideas with my sis. You're mine big-boy!" Eerie smacked Axl's ass. Naomi sighed, walking after the others. "We should be cautious."

Zenkai looks back to Eerie. "Serious?...Heh..she'd eat his eyes right out of his head." Axl gets puffy. "Awe shut up! And I'm not flirting jeez." Atlas walks up to the door opening it. She looks to them all. Zenkai was surprised. "A...Atlas?" Atlas sighs to herself. "Zenkai...And...Naomi...the doppelganger...and...who is that?..."

Eerie unfolds her arms in annoyance. "One grouchy bitch, who's going to kick your ass." Naomi stopped her, looking to Atlas. "Atlas you're alive? what's going on?"

Atlas crosses her arms. Zenkai looks to Naomi. "Wait you know Atlas? She's an evil judge from where we come from..I mean...urgh..." Atlas coughs in her hand clearing her throat. "I see you never mentioned me at all...Typical..Ever since Zenkai found you...He wouldn't stop talking about you...So you left our world...to seek out another one to kill in the same manner...If he had never gotten with you...He would've grown into a stronger person..HE'D BE ALIVE NOW!...But I'm going to save this one from you...As for your other question...Satoshi your brother...He made a cure...Apparently from samples taken from your DNA...Such a self righteous act you made leaving them behind...Yusei went crazy...after loosing Katnyss...Axl and the rest of the units...Are all now set on your demise..." Zenkai couldn't believe what he was hearing, this world was so twisted from the events. It was as if it stirred of course from the virus till now..nothing got better everything just got worse.

Naomi grew angry. "You don't know anything!" She slammed Atlas into the wall with telekinesis, holding her in place.

Atlas flames up a little. "Is this your way of saying I'm right? LOOK AT YOU! YOU'RE ABOUT TO KILL SOMEONE DEAR TO ZENKAI! You should honor his choices and his friends..." Zenkai shakes his head. "Naomi...fighting her isn't right...Atlas..I don't know how my other self was..But when Naomi ran..She didn't do it on her own! There was a doppelganger of me! It caused a lot of mess...Naomi only did what she had too...What she could've done...If you really want to make the Zenkai here happy..He wouldn't want you to worry...You should come back with us...It's obvious you.." He's cut off by fire. "NEVER! I'LL NEVER COME BACK WITH YOU! YOU...Will stay here with me...With us! How it's suppose to be! SHE'LL KILL YOU!" Atlas says breaking the force from Naomi. Atlas laughs. "We'll make such a wonderful couple...We'll fix this world...Make it...right..." Zenkai pulls to his gig buster. "Atlas..."

Axl shakes his head. " She's lost her mind...I don't think there's any other way for us to get passed this..."

"Can.. I...eat her...?" Spoke Sclera's voice from above. She was hanging from the ceiling.

Atlas looks up spotting Sclera. "W...WHAT!?" Zenkai looks up to her..Atlas had tears running down her eyes and she looks to them. "ZENKAI! DON'T! PLEASE! DON'T LET HER EAT ME! I LOVE YOU! DON'T YOU SEE THAT!? CALL HER OFF! WE CAN WORK SOMETHING OUT!I JUST DON'T WANT TO SEE HER KILL YOU AGAIN!" Zenkai looks to Naomi. "...Naomi..." He looks to Sclera. Zenkai nods. Atlas couldn't believe it, she was being rejected by her own wishes. "NO! NO! ZENKAI! WHHHHHHY!?"

Sclera smiles tilting her head as she jumped onto Atlas, ripping out her eyeballs and devouring them, along with her chest cavity. Naomi looked away, not wanting to see this. "Zenkai, you actually let Sclera eat her.. I'm surprised."

Zenkai sighs to himself. "There was nothing for her to go back too...I feel it was for the best...Besides that...She can be with who she wants now..." Zenkai honestly felt sick to his stomach. But even he couldn't allow Atlas to go on this way.

"Whoa, morbid." Eerie watched Sclera splatter blood across the floor, tearing the flesh from Atlas' corpse.

Naomi sighed. "How did she come to this conclusion that i did such a thing..."

Zenkai looks over to her. "When you left...I guess a lot of people depended on you..." Zenkai thinks to himself. If he had left Roll and the others in the same manner when they needed him the most and Ciel got her way, just how close would this reality be to his own. It was almost a semi what if paradox.

"I didn't know they were alive... i would have helped them if I knew..." Naomi replied.

"I know...But even if you did...Death really changes people...and from the mass exposure to events that went on here...It was only a matter of time..." Zenkai crosses his arms. "I think it might of ended up this way either or..."

"She said Satoshi. We have to find him." Naomi explained.

Zenkai nods. "We need to be careful though...I have a feeling..He might be the head runner here..."

"but he's my brother." Naomi stated.

Axl thinks a bit. "Wait we should hit up my alternate self though...He could transform into anyone..and well yeah..It could get bad..."

"How would we know it's him if we found him big-boy?" Eerie asked Axl.

Axl looks to her. "I'll form into someone he hasn't seen before..." Axl says looking forward to Zenkai and Naomi seriously.

"Smart idea." Naomi replied to Axl.

"Heh,heh, thanks Naomi." Axl says rubbing the back of his head. Zenkai steps forward from them a bit opening the door. "Come on then guys. Let's take down this doppelganger then get to Satoshi.." He heads off ahead of them.

"Tred lightly, there may be traps set, I did fix this place up with the highest security." Naomi nodded. "Pfft security, I used to be the 'cat burglar' breaching security is my middle name." Eerie remarked.

Zenkai trips a trap which shoots a piercing laser his direction. He jumps back and aims shooting at the device. Alarms sound. "Great..." AAxl was over looking things in a hall across from them and turns his attention to the area they were in. He rushes off quickly and spots them. "Well,well...You guys couldn't just stay still could you?...Killed my friends and now.." He transforms into Zenkai. "I'm going to have to kill you..." He says jumping back as he shoots out the remaining lights in the area. Zenkai looks around backing up to the others. "Guys...Activate your night vision..." Zenkai puts his goggles on allowing him to see in the darkness. The door ahead of them had shut tightly.

Naomi looked around, seeing only darkness. "Great... the dark..."

Zenkai holds to her hand tightly. "I'll be your eyes..." A shot flies at them and Zenkai ducks to cover Naomi. He takes the shot as AAxls laugh is heard. Axl catches glimps of his copy and shoots off at him nailing him in the back. "Gotcha! Also.." Axl transforms into glowbug. The area lights up. AAxl was surprised. "Huh!? What the hell is that!?" He says covering his eyes. "SHOWTIME!" Axl says flying right into his copy bashing him through a wall. Light was now pouring into the room from the crack. Zenkai gets up holding his shoulder and looks over to Naomi. "Are you oK? Urgh...should've thought you'd need some kind of night vision material...We'll have to add that to things to create next..."

"I'm fine, but are you alright?" Naomi asked in worry.

Zenkai nods. "Yeah. Heh not the first time I've been shot this way..." He looks off to the crack.

Sclera was keeping an eye on the area, lurking.

Axl jumps off of AAxl aiming his pistol at him. "You missed the fact I have memories of some things maybe on a far lighter subject than your used to." AAxl gets to his feet. "Urgh...Bastard..I'm going to peel you apart and learn all of your powers!" He says as Axl let off his shot now connecting with AAxls bullet. The two rush each other fighting back and forth, forming into other people and things they had encountered to one up each other. Zenkai runs in with Naomi and Eerie looking to the fight. "GET'EM AXL!" Zenkai yells to him. Axl forms into Stag and rams AAxl hard his body armor cracks as he's tossed back into another wall. AAxl forms into Stag and rams back at Axl with the same force knocking him out of his form. He then forms into Zenkai and shoots a strange chip which smashes right into Axl disabling his abilities to walk. "W...What!?" said Axl as he struggles to move. Zenkai shoots to AAxl stopping him from walking forward to finish Axl. He looks to Zenkai and the others. "Hey don't worry you're next..." He says grinning still in Zenkais form. He then turns to Naomi. "I'm going to repair him..." "STOP!" Yelled Zenkai as he steps forward to AAxl a bit. "Gonna shoot me already?" He shoots off at Zenkai as he forms a shield knocking the bullets away. Zenkai shoots back at AAxl who jumps backward but takes a little damage due to his form not being his own at the moment. "Dammit." He says holding his arm which was starting to make him faze out of the form of Naomi.

Naomi sneered to AAxl. "Repair... Heh not a bad idea, if i do say so myself." She out reaches her hand, to AAxl, using her telekinesis.

AAxl gasped as he's caught in the hold. "S...Stop! Let go!"

Naomi held him in place, opening him up. "I've noticed you're more deadly then the other Axl unit. Let's change that, shall we, hm." She smirked.

AAxl squirms a bit. "No! No! Lay off of me you grrraaaah!" He starts to form around into different people and things he was around trying desperately to get out of the hold.

Naomi squinted, trying to keep him in place. "He's a lot stronger than before..." She went for his core, ripping it from him, in desperation to keep him in place.

AAxls eyes widen as data begins to swirl around him. He was steady now not moving.

naomi sighed, removing parts from AAxl. She dropped his body to the ground, looking to Axl.

AAxl was shut down, basically the way she found him a while back. Zenkai walks over to him. "...What a mess huh?" Axl walks over to them. "Nice...Hmm." Axl picks up AAxls core. "This could work for me I think.."

"Yeah." naomi agreed. "You sure, i can upgrade you, with these parts i removed." Naomi replied to Axl.

"Epic!" Axl says holding tight to it. "So with him down..I guess that leaves Satoshi?" Zenkai nods. "Yeah.." Zenkai says rubbing Naomi's shoulder. "Hows your head? You need to lay back a bit?"

Naomi glanced to Zenkai. "It hurts a bit, but I'll manage." She looks to Axl. "Mind helping me with this upgrade to him, Zenkai. The faster we do this, the sooner we find my brother."

Zenkai nods. "Alright let's get this done.."

They began the upgrades, quickly installing the new time had passed and they finished the alterations. They were unaware that they had been being watched from the cameras.

Zenkai looks off ahead of them to a door which would be their next place to advance to. "Ok..Since we're done here. Let's find Satoshi and hopefully get ourselves to Skyra to find a way back out of this place..."

Naomi nodded, in response. Eerie was looking to Axl, but Sclera seem to be off in her own mind, staring into the abyss of the darkness behind them. She glanced back to the others, shrugging it off.

Zenkai heads off with them to find Satoshi soon enough. They reach the replica room of Nyeyomi's lab. "...So this is the main location of operations.." Zenkai says looking around, there were monitors set up which eyed the entire fortress, as well as testing tubes and other things set for experimenting in places.

"He's made quiet a few changes in here." naomi remarked. "Where is he I wonder." Naomi noticed he was absent from the room.

"Good question." Zenkai says stopping ahead of them all a bit.

"Sclera? Can you do a sweep and see if he's hiding in any shadows?" Zenkai asks turning to her.

"He's not here. I do not smell him." Scelra looked to Zenkai.

"Smell?" Eerie folded her arms.

Axl laughs, "Yeah she's kind of a blood hound if you haven't noticed." Zenkai thinks to himself. "So he fled?...Hmm this worries me..." Zenkai crosses his arms. "Why set all this up to just flee in the end?" Zenkai spots some documents and walks over to them. He picks one up and instantly finds a page marked. It was based on alternate worlds. "...Wait a minute...This could explain it..."

naomi looked to it. "He did have the same interest I had in alternate worlds."

Zenkai looks back to her. "So..thinking he might of used those ideas to pull us here?"

"You must be joking. Satoshi is a chemisist, not a engineer... h-he couldn't have... would have... this just.." Naomi folded her arms.

Zenkai shows her a document he came across holding it up to her. "Right here...He made a triopolis portal...He used a half gate to connect to our World...World A...However seeing we crossed over, it was a one way trip..He knew the gate couldn't hold...Thus..why we're stuck here now...But with these documents. All we'd need is the Skyra gate or the same one we came out of to re enter our world..."

Axl jumps a bit. "Wait! So he created a portal just to get us here!? How'd he even get that far!? I mean we're years into the future from this place aren't we?" Zenkai shakes his head. "I don't think...I dunno...What we do know is..Satoshi is a mastermind...And there's no doubt he's behind everything happening here right now.."

"Well and that thanks to these...we'll be able to get back to where we belong..." He scans the information from the documents into his goggles.

"Why would he do this though?" Naomi sighed.

"Well as everyone else here were saying, it was mostly about you leaving..Though after this..I'm not sure...Maybe he was planning some kind of invasion? With nothing much around to stop you and well being the mindful guy he is here...I dunno...I guess we can only ask him...These portals though, are a bad thing..."

Naomi looked around. "Well if i know my brother, he wouldn't do this. We were close. let's find him and clear this up."

Zenkai thinks to himself, but what if she were wrong? He already knew how crazy things got with Wily's in his own world. But perhaps this Satoshi Wily was really on terms with how things were to be. He sighs to himself. "Naomi...I know he might seem like your normal brother. And I really hate to say this..But even like the one I know..He might or could be just what you're fearing. I can't place it over the stuff we've come across here. But.." Zenkai couldn't go on. "Let's find him...Where do you think he would be?"

Naomi shrugged. "The Darkest places he could find... ?! That hallway..." Naomi jumped remembering how dark it was.

Zenkai grips her hand. "Hmm hallway and dark places? Not to different at all from ours...in that regard."

"He does have similar abilities to the other Satoshi, but... I don't think he'd attack us... I hope..." Naomi explained.

"He's afraid of Sclera in our world. Maybe this one will be too." Eerie folded her arms.

"I don't know about that..." Naomi looked to Eerie. "You don't know my brother."

Zenkai sighs again. "We didn't know anyone from here...But I just hope it doesn't come to anything big.." Zenkai says leading Naomi off to a dark place he spotted. "We'll check over here.." Zenkai says walking into the dark area with her. Axl looks to Eerie. "Come on, let's go." He walks ahead of Eerie.

Eerie follows Axl. "Yeah-yeah." Sclera formed into the resd mist, learking behind them.

Back near the cell where they were held captive. Atlas' corpse laid on the ground, blood everywhere. Very expensive shoes appeared next to her from the shadows. it was Satoshi, he looked down at her, his hands in his pockets. "Tsk Tsk, this is your punishment for not listening to me dear. I would have removed you from this situation, but you just couldn't get over that a Zenkai was alive and here. You should have chosen me, after all I am pulling the strings now, aren't I. Hehe..." He glanced away from her corpse. "Alas, it seems my Nightmare creature.. Sclera... eliminated all my pawns... shame. Perhaps I should reclaim her from my sister's grasps. We shall see, it's up to you Naomi... it always has been... You..." He shattered into bats, disappearing into the darkness.

Zenkai and the others had looked around for a bit more. "This is getting us no where." Said Zenkai stopping. They were near the exit to the fortress now. "I guess we'll head back to the portal gate and set this stuff up again..."

"Maybe he's not here..." Naomi remarked. "No smell..." Sclera reported. "Shall we jsut head to skyra then?" Naomi put her hands in her pockets.

Zenkai nods. "Yeah not much else we can do here right now..."

"It's this way." Naomi led them.

They follow after Naomi and arrive at the dead skyra grid. The gate was broken but what stood out more, a lone skeleton still holding the clothing of AZenkai was on the ground. Naomi couldn't look at it.

Zenkai helps her walk pass the remains. "..So..this is it...I guess the faster we get this back online, the faster we can return.."

Behind them they heard applauds."Huh?" Zenkai turns around with the others. In their site they see Satoshi, he was sporting some nice clothes and shoes. Dressed in color black of course to fit his attire.

"Bravo. You're handling this rather well. Do tell, are you having a good time my 'dear' sister?" Satoshi asked, his fedora, casting shadows over his face, with a cigereete sticking out the side on his mouth. Naomi looked to him. "Satoshi, what's going on?" He only laughed.

Zenkai aims his gun at him. "She asked you a question! This is no time to be playing games this way!"

"Games? haha Oh Zenkai, still soo ignorant. This ISN'T a game." Satoshi smirked, placing his hands in his coat pockets.

Sclera stared out of Naomi's portable at Satoshi, remaining silent.

"Then what do you call messing with portals? Urgh...we're getting off topic..Answer Naomis question..." Zenkai says placing down his aim.

"Messing with portals, now that is jumping a leap. Well, seeing is that we're all here, I suppose I can enlighten you... a bit.. It's complicated. How's that for an answer? Now if you'll excuse me, I have places to be." Satoshi replied, taking the cigarette from his mouth, and rubbing it out with his shoe.

Naomi looked to him. "Satoshi." He glanced at her. "No, Naomi."

Zenkai shoots at the ground before Satoshi could take another step. "I want you to come with us...Explain it all...Knowing you can hop portals this way...And even had brought us here...Something isn't adding up..You can be a danger to other places as well..."

"Now Zenkai, where did this backbone come from? Hehehe.." Satoshi provoked. he held his had out, creating a dark vortex. "I used 'portals' before you ever did kid." Satoshi stepped through and it closed instantly. Naomi ran to the vortex's last seen location. "Satoshi! "

"Before I did?..." Zenkai walks up behind Naomi. "Naomi...I guess it's true..He's a rouge..I mean avoiding things..I don't think we can trust him..and even knowing about using portals this way?..." Zenkai says placing a hand in his pocket.

She hugged Zenkai fast. "This doesn't make ANY sence!"

Zenkai rubs her back. "I know...We'll figure it out...Right now though we need to use a portal ourselves and get out of here..."

Naomi let off of him. "The portal used to be right there, but I broke it when Zeta... er i mean Dad and I went through. I slammed that doppelganger through it with my telekinesis... I was angry.." Naomi pointed.

Zenkai crosses his arms looking over it a bit. "I see...well the good news is...the core center of it is still functioning...With the information I have I should be able to repair this..." Zenkai bends down looking over parts of it. "Yeah...urgh this'll take a good day or so though..." He looks back to them.

"Delightful." Eerie groaned, deciding to sit down. Sclera laid down on the ground, "No ceilings..." Naomi looked to the girls abc back to Zenkai."Maybe I can help."

Zenkai smiles, "That'd be great. Come on then." Zenkai shows Naomi what they needed and where they needed to work on the gate to get it working.

Naomi nodded, looking it over.

After a while, they finally fix up the portal. It glows white and the void to the other world could be seen clearly through it. "There it is.." Zenkai says. Wind was pressing out of it at them quickly.

Zenkai takes Naomi by the hand. Axl and Eerie run up to them. "Ok...so...we just step in?" Zenkai looks to Axl with lazy eyes. "Uhh yeah, that's how it works..Come on guys.." Zenkai walks through as Axl and Eerie follow, they arrive in Skyra of World A.


	14. Chapter 14

**chapter 14: The Avalanche**

It would seem they would be able to transfer back and forth worlds now. Zenkai shuts down the portal for now.

"Finally!" eerie groans.

Axl yawns. "Hey..if you two don't mind. I wanna head back to the fortress with Eerie."

Zenkai nods. "That's fine...Safe trip guys..I guess we'll catch up with you later.." Axl nods. "I can't wait to test out my new specs more."

Eerie follows Axl as they head out. Naomi looked around. "Now what?" She looked to Zenkai.

Zenkai thinks to himself. "I guess we find out where to go next...With Satoshi using portals this way..." He rubs the back of his head. "Are you ok?..I'm sorry I keep bugging you about it. But so much has like gone down here.."

"Yeah I'll be fine, I just don't get why he was being like that. Nothing adds up. That vortex, it was a portal? Hmmm.. I never knew, he's always had the ability after experimenting on himself. I just assumed he was making a flashy exit like with the bats." Naomi sighed.

The Skyra gate shimmered, the locks on it emitted a faint light. An familiar old man stepped through the gate like a ghost and approached Zenkai and Naomi. His long white hair fluttered lightly in the air as he walked, the purple runes on his body pulsated with a calm glow.

Naomi looked over. "Huh? Who's that?" Naomi asked.

"Hm?" Zenkai looks to the old man.

"Hey it's gramps!" Zenkai says smiling to him.

Bass smiled slightly. "It's Father, Zenkai. I see you have returned safely from your travel through the other world."

Zenkai nods. "Hmm you know of that place?..I found it interesting you never existed there...Though would my thoughts be right about there only being one of you?"

Bass nods. "Technically, I existed in both worlds. Only in this one I was able to be in my physical body. In the other, I was present within the mind. You might not have realized it, but this world and that world are connected."

"Wow, so the other world...Was somewhat of a dream then or something?" Zenkai leans back on a nearby pillar.

"A dream?" Naomi folds her arms.

Bass rolls his shoulders. "Not a dream, but of a Simulation. A Simulation of the world if I had not existed after the Grid's creation."

"So you're saying im just a simulation? I'm flesh and blood, right here. How does that work?" Naomi put her hands to her hips.

The old navi smiles. "You are of flesh and blood of course. You were made the same way I made Zenkai. He is also of flesh and blood, but also carries the data of the grid in himself. Everyone in the other world was real as the people in this are."

Zenkai leans off the pillar. "I see...So...If you hadn't existed...Hmm...But due to that crap that went down...What can you do? I'm sure that wasn't in your plans at the moment..."

"Almost everyone but Zeta, Satoshi and i are dead." Naomi put her hands in her pockets.

"It is a great loss even I must bear Child. What happened in your world was not of intention, only by the calculations of the world did it occur." Bass quietly sighed.

Naomi shrugged.

"Calculations...So the events that triggered things...I swear though if that dopple ganger had stayed here...How did it even know about the other world?...I hardly knew a thing..Yet it found it's way over there..." Zenkai says leaning back to the wall a bit. "It's almost as if someone told him...I mean. Don't get me wrong Bass...We do carry power from you. But not all your knowledge..."

Sclera looked out at Naomi from the portable's screen, quietly.

"Your doppelganger learned it from the only other person who knew how, of course." Bass narrowed his eyes slightly.

Zenkai leans forward again. "Who knew how?...Wait...You mean like portal jump right?" Zenkai now moves from the pillar approaching Bass.

"Who else other than the other portal user? The one who corrupted himself in the ways of science and power. Satoshi Wily." Bass said gruffly.

"M-My brother!?" Naomi gawked.

Zenkai sighs. "He's popping up all over the place..."

"Because of his actions, the simulation was turned into a void session. The jump between worlds tied the two together with an invisible string that disturbed the simulation as a whole and gave birth to a variable that was not supposed to occur." A grim look crossed his face.

Zenkai nods. "Man...Just how long has he been doing this I wonder? I remember the last things he said to me back in the alter fortress, was he'd been doing this far before me." Zenkai sits up crossing his arms again. "I guess when it comes down to it, we'll really have to keep our eyes out..This Satoshi caused so much crap..." He looks to Naomi. "I'm sorry Naomi..."

Naomi shakes her head. "It's not you're fault, I should have known.."

Bass patted Naomi on the head. "It is not your fault either child. Humans can be unpredictable as ever, something like this was probably bound to happen one way or another, it was all a matter of When."

"I saw him hop, and i could have stopped him though." Naomi folded her arms.

"You didn't know what it was, there wasn't a way you could have known earlier than you did." Bass turns and paces the floor. "But right now we are looking at a different problem now aren't we."

Zenkai nods. "Yeah...The portals here..Apparently Xion from some alternate plane is here trying to create a war based with the portals..."

"With my brother here, we have more trouble. It would be bad if they start working together." Naomi folded her arms.

Zenkai nods. "Can't let that happen.." He looks to Bass. "Thanks for clearing up some things for us...I guess now we'll be heading on back...And I think you're going back to sleep?"

"Yes, there are quite a few things I must get back to, I trust that you and the rest of the megamen you have gathered will be able to take care of things from here." He said.

Zenkai nods."Yes...I will have to catch up with you down the road after things clear up a little." Sakurei arrives looking over to them. "ZENKAI! HEY!" Zenkai turns to her. "Sakurei..Oh wow, heh hey."

Bass nods to them and walks back to the skyra gate before vanishing like a ghost again,

Naomi looks to Sakurei. "A friend of yours?" she askes.

Zenkai nods. "This is my friend Sakurei...she was recreated from my memories to help watch over Skyra while I was away." He laughs. "It's a looong story." He says looking back to Sakurei.

Naomi extends her hand. "Nice to meet you, I'm Naomi."

Sakurei tilts her head. "Naomi? Way to mess with your name..."

Naomi withdrew her hand. "You have me confused with Nyeyomi."

Sakurei jumps. "OHHH! Wait so you're the alter girl? Wow...Zenkai? So...what about your crush on the other Nyeyomi?" Zenkai sighs. "Cut it out, I have Naomi...And...uhh yeah...ANYWAYS. How are things looking with the grid? And how are you?" Sakurei laughs. "Fine fine..dropped by to ask Bass some things but you guys scared him off." She says gaining a puffy face. Zenkai shrugs. "He needs his sleep..I'm sure you can bug him again though if you need it...We're about to head back though. So keep up the good work." Sakurei salutes. "YES SIR!" Zenkai pats her on the shoulder and grabs Naomi by her hand taking her to the exit.

They soon arrive back at the Fortress. Zenkai heads to Naomi's room again with her and sits on her bed. "Man it's so good being back here...But thinking if Satoshi teams up with Xion." He lays back on her bed. "..It's gonna be a ride.."

"I really hope it doesn't come down to that. Maybe we can sway his motives and bring him around to our side?" Naomi sighed, laying down next to Zenkai.

Zenkai thinks. "Maybe...Though it's not as if we can reprogram him either...What a mess...Guess for now we'll rest though and keep thinking to the remaining portals..Stopping Xion is our number 1 mission for now so..." He says extending his hand behind Naomi's head. "...I just can't wait until it's all over and done with though. Seems when more of the puzzle comes together it's nothing but more pain."

Naomi, rolls to her side looking at Zenkai. "We'll get through this Zenkai."

Zenkai nods. He then grins a little. "Yeah...seems like we always do.."

Naomi smiled, putting her hand on the side of his face, pulling him close enough to kiss him.

Kazeobake was in his bedroom. He sat on his bed indian-style, with his arms folded. He was muttering about how he missed the party and how bored he was. His hair was a total mess from his tugging on it, and his room was a disaster. He began scratching the sides of his scalp falling backwards, "GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I CAN'T TKAE IT!"

Three knocks were heard at Kazeobake's door. They were pretty imposing.

"Keh?" Kazeobake ran over to the door "Who's there!?"

"You know who it is. Come out," said the voice.

"I do? But I can't go out, otherwise I'll be grounded for ALL eternity!" Kazeobake folded his arms, turning away from the door.

"Did you forget your other half of your punishment Kazeobake. It's time for your SPECIAL training session with Daddy," said Raiko.

"KEH?!" Kazeobake gawked.

Raiko opened the door. He stood there in his uniform with his arms folded expecting his son to come along.

Kazeobake put on a nervous grin, he looked like hell. He also smelt like he hadn't showered fro over a month. he walked to his dad.

A fly was flying around Kazeobake's head. "(Don't leave us Kaze, I thought we were friends.)" Spoke the fly. Kazeobake glanced to it. "(Sorry Buzz-Buzz, punishment...)" "(Some friend you are..)" the fly, flew off.

Raiko led Kazeobake down to the training room. It would normally be empty but there were some odd devices strewn around the mats. They looked a bit primitive.

"What're those dad?" Kazeobake cringed.

Raiko smirked. "Those are your punishment enforcing devices. They will build your strength and patience. Now stand on that plank there. The one with the buckles attached to the base."

"Errrr..." Kazeobake looked nervous, doings as his father instructed.

A thin but lengthy stick stood perpendicular to the plank. Raiko strapped the buckles to Kazeobake's feet which forced his legs to become bow-legged. "Next, you're gonna get some pointers," he said as he presented to sharp looking objects. They were curved and had a fine tip with some leather wrapping at its base. Raiko wrapped them around Kaze's biceps with the blade pointing towards his armpits.

"Feelin' nervous?" Raiko asked.

Kazeobake looked very fearful, as he released a nervous fart. He nodded, sweat dripping from his brow.

"Good. Ugh. You stink and I can still smell your farts," Raiko stated while holding his nose. He walked over to two large jars that had kanji written on them. They both said "honesty". He lifted them up and water could be seen spilling out of them. "Now you are going to lift these off the ground. Shouldn't be too bad, but give it time. If you get tired those little talons there will give you a nice little poke. It'll hurt a bit that's the idea."

Kazeobake had literally shat himself at this point, nodding, obeying his father's order.

Roll steps outside spotting them. "RAIKO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

"Are those spikes I see under his arm pits?" Rolls eyes were big.

"Roll? Do you mind? I'm disciplinin' my kid here," Raiko replied.

"Ohhh but isn't that a little urgh...Brutal?" She says sweat dropping.

"This is nothin' compared to what I had to go through with my sensei. Besides, if Kazeobake doesn't want to go through this, then he will become an honest young man." Raiko looked over to Kazeobake. "Alright stinker, I don't want you smellin' up the place like Centaurman's bathroom place. So, we need to burn some incense. Raiko walked behind him and lit a match over the stick that was placed underneath Kaze's behind. Indeed it was a large incense stick. "I wouldn't try sittin' on that son. It's hot."

"Ehggegeg..." kazeobake whimpered.

Roll smiles. "(Well at least he's got a point I wouldn't want this happening to me ever again..)" She says skipping off.

"Now Kazeobake, you will stay there holdin' those jars until the incense burns away. If you spill even a drop of water, we'll move on to the next little exercise I have in store. I will be watchin' you," said Raiko as he sat down in a meditative stance.

Kazeobake nodded, doing as directed nervously. "(Dammit... this BLOWS!)"

Eclipse contacts Raiko, hologram appearing. "Pardon me master Raiko.. mad'am Nyeyomi has informed me that she thinks your being a little hard on your son...If you want to discuss more details. Please feel free to relay me any messages or consult her."

Raiko turned his attention to Eclipse. He spoke firmly. "Eclipse, tell my wife that this is a necessary measure. Have her look at the talons. Those represent lies. They hurt people. The jars are honesty. Honesty has much more weight. It would be easy for you to drop the jars. However, you are hurtin' yourself in the process. Just like when you lie. If he lies, things get worse and it only leaves pain. Tell her those EXACT words please?" he asked.

Eclipse nods."As you wish master."

"I gotta go to the bathroom..." Kaze mumbled.

"Is that another lie I hear?" Raiko asked.

"N-no..." Kaze squinted hsi eyes.

Raiko gets a call from Nyeyomi.

"Feel free to drop the load if you are tellin' the truth. Hm?" Raiko answered the call. "Yes? What is it sweetie?"

"Why are you torturing our son? He's not made to handle things like you are." Naomi replied. Kazeobake bit his lip as he peed his pants.

Raiko replied calmly, "The jars are enough for him to carry and those talons won't pierce skin. He just needs to be strong and patient."

Nyeyomi sighs. "I better have him back in one piece. he has a lesson in a few hours."

"He'll be done before that. The incense only burns for an hour," said Raiko.

"If this crazy idea goes wrong,and he gets hurt. I'll be mad." Naomi replies hanging up.

Raiko chuckled. "Your Mom doesn't have a lot of faith in my parenting."

kazeobake winced looking to his dad, Raiko. Time passed and the weight of the water jars was taking its toll on Kazeobake's arms. Raiko watched with the eyes of a hawk. "Careful. You're slippin' son. You don't wanna drop the truth now right?"

"Argh..." Kazeobake nodded, struggling to keep the weight up.

The last of the incense turned to ash. "Time's up." Raiko walked over to take the jars away from Kaze's hands.

"Exhausted?" Raiko asked.

"My arms are stuck." kazeobake panted.

Raiko undid the talons. "How about now?"

kazeobake fell to the floor, panting. "Mizu o shimasu!" He gasped.

"If you insist," said Raiko as he took the jars and poured all over Kazeobake.

Kazeobake gawked sitting up, holding his hands up. "DAD! GAH! STOP!"

Raiko put the jars down and stopped drenching his child. "I can't have you smellin' like that before you see your Mom. Now go to the shower and change your clothes. You'll wait in your room until she calls you. Got it?"

"Y-Yes sir!" kazeobake ran off to the shower.

Raiko got some thick towels and started wiping the matting clean. "Good kid. He'll catch on. I think..."

Zenkai was asleep in Naomi's room, Naomi snuggling with him. He wakes a bit and finds Sclera looming over him. "URRRAAAGH!" He jumps out of the bed his heart skipped a bit.

Sclera tilted her head, looking over from squatting on the bed frame. She smiled. Naomi Sat up. "What's wrong Zenkai!? Huh?" She noticed Sclera looking at him. "Sclera, when you sit like that it looks like you're using the BATHROOM!" Sclera looked to Naomi, sticking out her fork-shaped tongue, before crawling up the ceiling. Naomi looked at Zenkai once again. "Sorry about that." Her brow was furrowed.

Zenkai nods. "It's cool.." Zenkai laughs nervously. Zenkai lays back down. "I'm just glad I still have my eyes...Though you should keep her somewhere...This isn't working out to much."

"We can give her you're room, since you practically live in here." Naomi suggested, scuffing Zenaki's hair.

Zenkai thinks to himself. "Not a bad idea."

Naomi leaned on her other palm,looking to Zenkai as she still messing with his hair. "I wonder what time it is."

Zenkai checks his goggles which were slimed by Sclera. He wipes them off with some tissue on the night stand by him and clicks on the timer. It was about 1AM. "Yikes...We still have a bit before morning.

Naomi glances up at Sclera who was hanging on the ceiling. "I think she needs more than her own room. If she's bored to droll on your goggles... I say a boyfriend may be needed... or errr girlfriend?.." Naomi seemed unsure.

Zenkai laughs. "She was with my dark dopple ganger...I'm thinking she needs a guy...But I'll think about it tomorrow. I'm sleepy.." He says resting his head on his pillow.

Naomi held two fingers in front of her eyes, and pointed them at Sclera giving her a look. She laid down as well, snuggling up with Zenkai once more. Sclera sighed, crawling across the ceiling, and left the room, in mist form to not open the door. She slipped under the cracks, appearing outside the room.

Zenkai shakes his head. "I just thought of something...What if Sclera had kids?"

"She's already like a bored animal, they'd be like puppies wanting to eat your shoes." Naomi replied.

"You're right..that would be terrible." Zenkai says shutting his eyes.

Sclera was walking through the fortress, bored out of her mind, but no one was awake. She noticed a hand out stretching from the shadows. She looked to it.

"Sat..oshi..." She titled her head. "Sclera, the oculus monster, here's you're second chance. I can restore you back to your former glory. What do you say? Ready to forfeit this mission and disembark once again with your one and only true master?" Spoke the shadowy figure. She drew closer. He continued. "Come on, just like old times. Don't tell me you want to side with the false Wilys." The hand still held out. "Why do... I trust you... when you.. are labeled an enemy..?" Sclera asked. "Temporary programming, which I might add was installed by a false master who's made you her slave. You know she has never really had ANY control over you, dollface. That was your cover Sclera. You were my eyes within the enemy fortress, never Naomi's servant." The figure's eyes glowed in the darkness, staring at the oculus beast before him. "Think about it Sclera. You and me, once again." sclera seemed conflicted. "I can't... Satoshi..." "Tick tock sclera, just take my hand, and we'll be on our way. You know the doctor's right. I'm not even using my power of suggestion on you." He said. She drew closer to the man, taking his hand. "Master Wily..." Before anyone could see, they were gone through a shadowy vortex.

The next day arrives and Zenkai was brushing his teeth. He gets a text from Roll about food being done.

"Ohhh breakfast.." He takes the text and tells her he'd be down soon.

Naomi walked in, looking at Zenkai. "have you seen Sclera? I can't find her anywhere. You don't think Kaze took her again, do you?"

He looks to Naomi his tooth brush hanging from his mouth a bit. He spits and looks back to her. "No idea..If Kaze did take her, I'm sure Raiko will have it covered."

"it's jsut weird. Normally I wake up and she's sleeping in the closet." Naomi held her temples.

Zenkai shrugs. "I dunno. I know last night after that weird stuff she slithered out the room...Maybe she decided to finally get out for a bit?..I dunno..I honestly can't read her."

Naomi sighs. "I guess you're right."

Zenkai looks over to her a bit again. "Sides don't you have a tracker on her or something?"

Naomi folds her arms. "No, why would I do that? I'm not some control freak like Nye is with her reploids."

"Oh? Heh wow, that's something else...I kind of like that, shows you don't like treating things like slaves..." Zenkai says pulling to a towel. Zenkai also thought back to the past. "...Man reminds me. I used to be a guy who well hated the fact humans still carried Navis...Nyeyomi and myself were never on good terms there...I've come a long way.." He says turning on some water to wash his face.

"Owning reploids and navis was so common in my world, but I never really wanted to follow that tread. They have intelligence and should be their own people. Thats why i would recover them and fix them up so they can freely live in my safe house where they wouldn't be slaves and they could do what they enjoyed." Naomi agreed.

Zenkai nods. "EXACTLLY! Wow..this is just...it's so crazy..."

Naomi chuckled.

Zenkai pecks her on the cheek. "Well I'll get some stuff together here and then we should head downstairs to see what Rolls cooked up."

Naomi nods. "Okay, sounds good."

They later get downstairs and eat.

They all sat around the table roll had all the food laid out around as they ate. "This is really good!" Zenkai says bitting some pancakes.

"Mhmm!" Naomi agreed eating pancakes as well.

Vee takes a little bite of a waffle she had. "Delicious." She says cutting another piece. Kaze wasn't at the table now, nor was skull man. Centuarman had his own place to eat because well he just couldn't fit.

Spyder wasn't present, due to hating crowds. Raiko was on earth, teaching at the Dojo, and Nyeyomi had already came up and grabbed her odd breakfast off waffles with mayonnaise with pickles. Sclera was also absent, as she had been all morning. Grimsly took some orange juice from the fridge taking a swig. He noticed Eerie and Axl weren't there, perhaps still sleeping. he sighed taking his one-eyed jack to the table, sitting down.

Katnyss and Elecman were still making more food for them.

Roll looks to Zero and tugs on his arm. "Hows your food?" She had a grand smile on her face.

Grimsly noticed this. "(What does she like him now?! GAh...)" He sighed, poking his food with his fork.

Zenkai finishes his plate. "MAN! This is great! I almost want to skip out on work today.."

Naomi laughed, drinking her tea.

Yusei looked up from his cereal. "Dude, Zenkai. Mind if I tag along next portal. So bored here man."

Zenkai looks to him. "Huh? Hmm.." Zenkai thinks to himself a bit. "Well it is snow driven you could be helpful..."

"My pyro powers can melt that snow!" He put his fists to his hips standing up laughing, with one foot on the table, nearly knocking over his cereal bowl.

Zenkai moves his plate of food a bit from him. "Great..."

"Over dramatic as always..." Grimsly groaned.

Zero was trying his best to ignore his obnoxious table mates.

Zenkai stands up as his phone rings. "Zenkai?...Ok...got it.." He hangs it up and looks to everyone. "Ok we're heading out, loved the food guys..Come on Naomi, let's go Yusei. Zero? You coming along as well?"

Naomi nods getting up. Yusei gawked, "Already?! WOO!" He knocked over his drink, spilling it all over the table.

"Thanks for the food. Yes I'm coming," Zero replied.

Zenkai nods. "Ok guys, let's move...It's gonna get cold."

"Glad i have my jacket then." Naomi replied. "Bring IT ON!" Yusei cheered.

Zero tugs his yellow scarf tightly. "Wonderful," he mumbled.

Zenkai takes them all now to an artic region where the gate was set up. They enter it and come out in a crystal iced world. There were floating platforms,floating islands, snow falling all over, with decretive lights around in locations. The ground they stood on carried a thick mixture of ice and snow.

Naomi pulled her hood over her head, looking at the falling snow.

"Man I want to take another trip here..It's awesome looking."Zenkai always liked the curls up a snow ball and tosses it at Yusei.

Yusei burns it apon impact. "Some leader you are. TSK! Still a kid."

"Cold doesn't do well for my circuits," said Zero with his arms folded tighter than usual.

"Then why'd ya come blondie!?" Yusei gawked.

Zenkai laughs, "Guys chill out...I gotta let loose a bit..It's been a hard last couple of days...Trust me Yusei..It's really good seeing you unlike well your other half..." Zenkai says walking ahead of them.

As he walked a rolling ball of snow touches his foot. Zenkai looks down to it and as he bends down it explodes kicking ice needles all around him. Zenkai falls back grunting from the pain as the needles faze off from him. "Graah..."

"Zenkai!" Naomi ran to him. "What the heck was that?!"

"That's why I came here," said Zero.

Zenkai sits up, "Was some kind of grenade made of snow..."

Naomi holds her hand to him, helping him to his feet.

"Thanks..." Zenkai looks forward,

Yusei got fired up, looking for their opponent. "Where is that fucker?" He gritted his teeth.

A cold breeze floats around Yusei and a finger taps his shoulder.

"Yusei! Behind you!" Zero shouted.

"Right behind you..." Ice Man slams his hand into the ground kicking up a sharp wave of ice kicking Yusei forward from him. Diamond dust settles around ice man as the cold wind flew by.

"Yusei!" Zenkai charges his buster and shoots off at Ice Man who freezes Zenkai's shots in mid air.

Zenkai's eyes widen. "W..What!?" Ice man uses cold wind to break them back in Zenkai's direction fast. Zenkai forms a shield bouncing them off of him.

Yusei looked up from the snow, falling from his face. "That tears it kid, I"M GOING TO RIP YOU A NEW ONE!" Yusei rushed at iceman, letting of waves of fire.

Naomi looked to iceman, loading her gun. He pointed it at him with one eye closed. She let of a shot.

Ice Man gets hit by both attacks falling back on his feet catching himself. He swings himself extinguishing the flames. "...You...Hurt me..." Zenkai uses a fire attack forming torrents which fly at Ice Man. He gets hit by it flying into the air. "Gah!"

"Region said to reprogram him right?" Naomi asked Zenkai, as she got to his side.

Zero darted and leapt towards Ice-man following the shot from Naomi's gun and Zenkai's attack. He rapidly slashed Ice-man with the saber and landed gracefully.

Zenkai nods. "That's right...We'll get him down and then you work your magic Naomi." Zenkai says rushing off beside Zero adding to the onslaught on Ice Man.

Naomi put away her gun, standing ready. Yusei rammed his spiked club arm at Iceman.

Ice Man grips himself forming diamond dust that catches Zenkai,Zero and Yusei up cutting them all around. He then swings his hand blowing them all away from him. He lands on the ground and sets his sight to Naomi. She stances herself.

He grips himself off the ground and slowly begins to walk to her, he holds up his hand which starts to form diamond dust around it. Dust starts to pull up around Naomi bits and pieces cutting at her.

"Argh!" She lifted her hand, putting up the blowback sheild.

Zenkai gets off the ground holding his arm now. "Grr...This guy...he's got ice freaking down.." He aims his gun. charging it. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" He let's off the shot it smashes into Ice Mans back taking off his focus. "..." Ice Man turns back to Zenkai.,

He lifts his hand quickly and ice needles shoot up stabbing through Zenkai's leg. "Grrragh..."

Naomi takes this opportunity, to slam iceman into the air with her telekinesis. Clutching very tightly.

Ice Man struggles to move.

"You shouldn't have done that." She said.

Ice Man looks to her. his focus was set on the snow as he starts to manipulate sharp crystals stabbing into her from her knees.

"Argh!" She gasps, only squeezing tighter.

"Hang on Naomi!" Zenkai yells charging his buster again. "Zero! Yusei!"

Yusei flies in, getting ready to attack.

Naomi winced looking to Iceman. "You.. keep this up and i..might have to destroy you.." She kept her grasp on him.

Ice Man listened not and kept the attack moving.

Zenkai let's off another shot smashing into Ice Mans head this time. It knocks him completly out cold and the ice holds he had on them fall apart.

Naomi winced. "That worked." She walked over to iceman, manually opening him up. She looked to her handheld, connecting him to it, as she began repairs. "Let's see what the damage is..."

A core is soon removed from him but Ice Man explodes. Zenkai looked in horror and rushes quickly to Naomi. His leg was still hurting he tried to reach her but it was to late.

Zenkai couldn't believe what happened. Ice Man was set to blow upon the loss of the core.

"NAOMI! Shit..." Zenkai limps over to her fast he could. There he finds her impailed with some ice in areas, thankfully it missed her heart, but her arms and legs took most the damage. "Crap..I was to slow...Hang on Naomi!"

Yusei was getting up, rubbing his head, he glanced over, "Shit."

Zenkai picks her up.

"Yusei! Zero! Meet me back at the fortress!" Zenkai rushes to the exit portal quickly after getting the core.

Yusei looks to Zero, rushing after Zenkai. "Fuck man, the one time i tag along. i must be bad luck. YOU COME'N BLONDIE?!"

"Your tone is as cacophonous as always Yusei. Naomi will be fine. She may not be your direct sibling but your stubbornness remains the same," said Zero stashing away his saber.

Zenkai was sitting beside Naomi, in the hospital bed.

Spyder walked to the cabinet, grabbing some supplies. "That looks pretty bad." he spoke coldly.

Zenkai nods. "She took the full blunt blow of an explosion...I'm happy nothing was blown off of her..."

Spyder just looked at Zenkai blankly, before sitting down next to the bed to go over the damage. "I noticed you encountered my parallel counterpart... he was here the other night..."

Zenkai looks to him quickly. "Wait! Satoshi!? He was here!? Why are you telling me this just now?" Zenkai felt angry the condition of Naomi wasn't helping.

"Settle down spiky. I can answer any question you have, just keep calm." Spyder scoffed, working on Naomi now.

Zenkai sighs. "Fine how long were you in tune with things, regarding your alternate self?"

Spyder kept working on Naomi, not looking at Zenkai. "Since before i ever experimented on myself. he gave me the idea to begin with."

"So he was responsible for you messing yourself up this way?." Zenkai shakes his head. "I can't believe this..."

"You wouldn't belive half the shit i know." Spyder retorted.

"Hmph...He did say though he had been doing this far before me...I still wonder how many other things could be infected because of him.." Zenkai rubs Naomi's hand. "Spyder you have to promise me this though. I know you don't approve of me...But...We're a team here. Tell me more about things I need to know and if you see your other side again...We all need to know. He's messing with events basically and it's really pissing me off...This is just..." Zenkai sighs to himself and rubs his head. "Urgh...It's just mind blowing..."

"He's the reason I think that way towards you as well..." Spyder mentioned, continuing his work.

"Hm? What'd he tell you about me?" Zenkai was wondering, he wanted everything.

"Plenty, he also told me a lot about my sister, but we all know how that changed with her." Spyder remarked.

Zenkai nods. "Yeah...Man this other you. He sounds like such a snake...In fact, he nearly sounds like that terrible doppelganger I had..."

Spyder chuckled. "Now you're on to something."

Zenkai looks back to him fast. "No way...He made that thing?...The virus...Did he do that at well? Grr...Which means...Light...all of that in the past..." Zenkai was doubting Xion at the moment but still knew he was a major threat.

"Yep, Sigma was one of his first experiments." Spyder nodded. "and, Thats how that doppelganger came to be."

Zenkai shakes his head. "So...That's it..." Zenkai laughs to himself. "And you kept all of this to yourself?...Do you know how many people...How many things we could have saved!? How many things could've been avoided!?" Zenkai calms himself down he was yelling at the wrong person, Spyder was only a victim a piece of the big chess game Satoshi was playing. "...I'm sorry...After we finish Xion...We're ending all of this..."

He drinks from a cup of tea he had beside him. "Satoshi..."

"I didn't think it mattered at the time, but seeing how he took that Nightmare fuel monster, It was worth a mention. Apologies for not speaking of this sooner." Spyder replied.

"HE'S GOT SCLERA!?" Zenkai grips to Spyder angry. "I'm done...talking..." Zenkai let's off of him.. He looks to Naomi. "I'll be back to visit her later. I need to clear my head..." Zenkai walks over kissing Naomi on the head and then heads to the door.

Spyder kept working, glancing at Zenkai. "He's stronger than me, if you encounter him, stay in the light at all costs."

Zenkai nods."I'll stay in it...Until I make him see it himself..." He walks off to rest up.****


	15. Chapter 15

**chapter 15: Lighting Games**

On a monitor Xion was watching Zenkai walking and it pans to Naomi who laid in bed. A sly smirk forms Xion's expression as he sit back in his chair. Looming thoughts about the future of his works were streaming through. "I can't say I expected that, but with one of the Grid Mega Mans down...This makes our plans a little smoother...Roshala? Forte?" The two of them enter out of green digital data spiraling into the air. Roshala fixes her hair looking off to Xion, her green eyes blinking curious to his question. "Yes?" Forte folds his arms also awaiting Xion's response. "We only have one more core left...It is trouble that Zenkai and his fellow team mates have managed to nab so many from us...If they get this one..I want you both to roll out the carpet again...I have quite a game set up that I'm sure they'll all enjoy.." Roshala jumps at that remark walking up to Xion, her mind was rushing with things to say, yet only so many words could escape. "YOU'RE ASKING US TO YET AGAIN BRING THEM? Why don't we just open the flood gates and get it done with!?" Xion turns to Roshala. "Because...It's just more fun this way." Forte and Roshala fall down their feet reaching in the air. They jump back to their feet. "FUN DOESN'T EQUAL DEATH!" Forte spatted to Xion. Xion holds a hand to his mouth chuckling. "Oh? Who says we can't be a little risky? It helped with the Mega Men...But all I want you two to do is bring them here...The portal of star is left...And that will be the beaming gate to our salvation.." Roshala sighs to herself walking off a little. "Whatever you say BOSS..." She teleports from the room. Xion looks to Forte his smile still set on his face. "Aren't you following your love?" Forte grumbles also teleporting away. Xion then sits back starring the dark clouds which ran across a dark red sky. Looming crystals were around in locations as well as digital beings who were tracing data back and forth. "The game is almost over...But the question is...Do they have what it takes to finish it completely?"

back in the fortress.

Zenkai was looking out a window,the soft clouds moving across the wide blue sky. He leans back on the wall. There was only one more portal left and this could spell the end for Xion. But having Satoshi out there, he knew the job wasn't nearly finished. He leans his head back as Roll walks in. "Hey Zenkai? Naomi's woken up a bit...You almost ready to go to the portal?" Zenkai nods he looks to her his black scarf lighting up from lights around them as well as his hair now. "Yeah...We'll head off soon. Hmm I should go see Naomi." Roll nods and shifts her blonde hair from her face. "Ohhh I'm going to be speaking with Grimsly more." Zenkai had started to walk pass Roll and stops looking back to her. "Wait why?" Roll sighs to herself brushing off her red dress. She adjust her green bow and walks to Zenkai holding his hands to her quickly. "I'm thinking of becoming his girlfriend...Hee,hee. I had to explain it to you this way because you're such a serious head right now." Zenkai darts back from Roll his heart had jumped a bit. "Woooah are you sure? I mean he's nice but he's got a bit of a perverted streak." Rolls expression becomes lazy her mouth curving up. "Says the guy who liked ass shots of Nyeyomi." Zenkai points to her. 'THAT WAS ONLY ON OCCATIONS! Grr..good point..." He sighs and walks up to her. "Well I hope it works out." Roll was surprised at that statement, she thought for sure he would jump the gun and try and chain her up somewhere. "Wait...What? You're..OK? With this?" Zenkai shurgs. "The moment he goes cheating on you, well he'd have the master of the grid to put up with...I think you'd be fine..." Roll hugs him. "Thanks Zenkai! I just hope..I can get him to open up to me." Zenkai rubs her head. "You'll figure out something. You got me to open up...Anyways I gotta go see Naomi. And then it's back to business." Roll nods and rushes off she was overjoyed of Zenkai's choice for her. Zenkai laughs to himself as he walks through the door leading out his scarf kicking up as well.

Roll heads down to visit Grimsly. She knocks on his door dusting her clothing off. "Grimsly? Come out. I want to talk are you there?"

The door opens, Grimsly looks out. Very cold air escapes from his room, brushing passed him and at Roll. "Roll?" Grimsly asked, unsure what she was wanted this time.

Roll pushes him into the room shutting the door. "You really should turn up the heat...You're going to catch a cold." She sits down crossing her arms. "I want to ask you again..Are you ready to take me up on my offer?...I'm really sure I want to do this so..." Roll says her blue eyes looking to him now determined."

Former officer Maboroshi was using his stealth camoflauge to spy on Roll and Grimsly. He snuck in after Roll and narrowly avoided being shut out. He picked a nice corner and stuck to it listening in on their conversation. He had hoped that Grimsly would accept her generous offer but if they stalled he would have to teleport away to avoid being seen.

"T-this is seriously out of the blue Roll...uh..." Grimsly blushed a bit, staring at her with his heterochromia eyes, nervously.

Roll moves onto him with a hug. "Please?...Just...say it.."

"(Do not disappoint me...)" Maboroshi thought.

"Y-You can't push these kinds of t-things... It's w-weird..." He was quickly growing more nervous.

Roll sighs and let's off of him. "I wasn't trying to push you..I'm just trying to ask if you're ready to accept me as your girl friend...We had that talk and you're still acting like I'm some kind of monster." Roll stands up straightening out her clothes. She walks to the door and looks back to him angrily. "I'll leave you alone...Bye." She opens the door and slams it behind her.

He stares at the door. "W-What did I say?..." He plots back on his bed. "Smooth one idiot." He murmured.

A small note had fallen into Grimsly's lap. Afterwards a small gust of wind blew signaling Maboroshi had teleported to go see Roll.

The note was folded and had to be opened to see its looked to it, and opened it. It read, "Yes you are an idiot."

Grimsly groaned burrowing his face in his pillow. Maboroshi kept his invisibility up and tracked Roll throughout the house. Roll was on her way to the kitchen by now. She reaches for the fridge and sighs to herself. "...Urgh...I'm not much in the mood.." She goes to the table and sits down and lays her head on the red surface. She wished the color was blue as it would seriously add to how she was feeling at the moment.

Maboroshi had appeared behind her and tapped her shoulder.

Roll looks to Maboroshi. "Oh...Hey Maboroshi." She says the dreary look still in her eyes.

Maboroshi messaged her. "(Would you like a hug Roll-san?)"

Roll hugs Mabaroshi. "I know I was fast..But..I just wanted him to open up more...I guess I'll just stay away from him for a bit.." Roll says as she was starting to cry.

Mabroroshi patted her back and held her tight. He wasn't familiar with the concept of romance, but sorrow he has felt before. Her tears burned through his shoulder that Roll was resting on. "(You were there in my time of need Roll-san. I will do the same for you.)"

Roll nods. "Thanks Mabaoroshi..." She says tightening the grip as she continues to cry.

Roll looks to Maboroshi. "...You wanna?...urgh...you've always been there for me...Maybe I'm looking in the wrong place.." She says letting off Maboroshi wiping tears from her eyes.

He looked to her with a puzzled look on his face. "(I do not understand...)"

"Well I'm asking..uhh...urgh..I'm sounding desperate..I'm sorry Maboroshi." She laughs. "I wanted to ask you umm if you wanted to well date or something?"

"(You want to have romantic relations with me?)" Maboroshi messaged.

Roll laughs, "You make it sound like sex or something, but yeah,I want to be with you..If that's ok?"

Maboroshi wasn't sure of himself. He wasn't nervous and the thought had never crossed his mind. It physically can't due to his programming. He is only capable of emoting a few aspects that a human possesses. "(If that would make you happy I will do what I can...)" said his message. It looked sincere but he his confusion was clearly expressed.

Roll nods. "That would be great..." Roll was willing to try this out, though knowing Maboroshi was mostly metal and some of his thoughts were set to mostly restricted settings. At times he seemed a lot more than just a robot with a shallow mood-set based on instructions.

"(How shall we proceed? I am unaware of how these...um...dates are carried out.)" said Maboroshi's message as it passed into Roll's head.

Roll takes him by the hand. "No worries I'll walk you through it ok?" She says giggling.

Maboroshi followed along as Roll dragged him to wherever she was thinking about taking him. In reality, Maboroshi was secretly hoping she would change her mind and continue pursuit of Grimsly. Perhaps this will enlighten him.

Now in the clinic. Zenkai was rubbing Naomi's hand, fear still set in his eyes. "Naomi...I'm glad you came around...I'm sorry I wasn't fast enough to get over to you...But yeah...you're alive and that's all that matters..."

Naomi looked to him. "it's not your fault, I shouldn't have tried reprogramming him manually. It was a careless mistake."

"Careless? Meh...You were doing what you had too...I can't ask you to be more careful because well you're so close to me it's crazy." He says rubbing her head. "But I can at least tell you not to beat yourself up...I'll be heading to the last portal though..Once we get this out of the way. I'm sure Xion will open up his door to us."

Naomi sighs. "Well you'll have do replace my spot in the party. Spyder told me I need to stay off the battlefield for some time, so i can fully recover."

Zenkai rubs her shoulder a bit. "You won't be out to long..trust me...And I'll figure out a replacement for you for the time being.." Zenkai looks off to the door and turns back kissing Naomi on the head. "Get some rest ok?"

Zenkai then thinks to himself about when he was hurt. "Yeah you'll be fine...Remember when I lost my arm back then? data from the grid repaired it...This won't take quite that long...But you'll heal up just fine..."

Naomi nods. "be careful, okay... I'd say keep in touch with mt portable, but er..." She glances over to the broken device sitting with her things on the table.

Zenkai laughs. "I'll fix it up for you again. I'll have Roll keep me updated on your situation though for now."

"Thanks Zenkai." Naomi replies.

Zenkai nods. Zenkai goes to get the replacement. He knocks on Grimlsy door. "Hey it's me Zenkai."

"What do you want?" Grimsly grumbled from behind the closed door.

"You wanna go to another portal or not? Was thinking you'd want to get out of the fortress again...Last one though..." Zenkai says crossing his arms annoyed at Grimsly's childish response.

Grimsly opened the door. "Yeah whatever, I might as well..." Grimsly seemed more irritable than usual, perhaps he noticed Roll with Maboroshi once again.

"Great let's get ready then." Zenkai says walking off from him down the hall.

"..." Grimsly folds his arms, following after.

Zenkai,Grimsly and Centaurman. Enter the final portal. There were gray skies with a rush of rain flowing through. Lighting is seen striking, connecting into other clouds igniting them with even more electricity. Nothing but a void of thunder brewing clouds lay beneath platforms which extend to golden bricks which held tunnels of glass with elevators that also extend to the sky, and through other parts of the grounds. Zenkai look back to the others as thunder strikes lighting up the side of his face from light in the distance. He holds a hand out pointing across a hovering bridge they needed to move across to a location hosting the Knight here. "There guys. We move fast we'll be able to avoid getting struck...Stand anywhere to long and I'm sure we'll get hammered with electricity." His beeper goes off on his communicator. He answers it and Rolls voice comes from the other side. "You're right about that! You guys need to keep on your toes! And try to stay dry! Electricity and water aren't the best combinations!" "Got it." Zenkai says hanging up the call. "Come on you two."

Grimsly nods, following after. Centaurman was cowering near the ground, hiding his head. "I-I am C-Centaurman... Terrified of..." Centaurman was rambling but a lightning struck near him, making him jump in fear. "LIGHTINGGGGGG!" He shrieked. Grimsly grumbled glancing back at him. "The master now becomes the apprentice it seems. Come on Centaurman... it's not so bad." Grimsly scratched his head.

Zenkai looks back to him laughing the wind blows up his scarf a bit as he makes his way ahead of them. Some lighting strikes beside Zenkai forming strange metools which held electrical abilities. They form pick-axes and slam them into the ground creating a huge rush of electricity at them in a form of a wave. Zenkai jumps avoiding the wave, and pulls to his buster he shoots off at some behind the metool.

Centaurman yelped, fleeing through the portal. Grimsly noticed calling back at him. "HEY! Coward...freaking elementally confused bastard.." Grimsly grumbled, running into the battle, summoning his ice sabers, striking away at some of the metools. Frost flew behind each swipe, with little crystal fragments of powdered snow.

Zenkai flies smashing more with powers of Earth from regions core. "TAKE THIS!" He shoots a fury of sharp rock daggers smashing and blowing up Metools instantly. "Phew.." Zenkai says wiping some sweat from the top of his head.

Grimsly walks up to him, after all the metools were deleted. "Centaurman fled, guess it's just us Zenkai."

"Crap...I guess we can do this though...I just hope what we're up against ins't to bad...If so we'll just call for back up." Zenkai walks off ahead of Grimsly. The two come to an elevator and step inside. The floor begins to move upward as thunder and clouds are seen out the glass around them. "Man...This place is so energized..."

Grimsly folded his arms looking into the vast area of lightning. "You sound like your doubting yourself... trust me, I would know."

Zenkai looks to Grimlsy. "Dude I've been through worse than electricity, I don't think I'd have to doubt getting shocked up a bit...Though I do feel we're being watched.." Lighting strikes and in a reflection unseen to Zenkai, starring at Grimsly was Shock Woman eying them both with a wide smile on her face. As the light let down she disappears .

"Creepy." Grimsly muttered.

Zenkai looks over to him a confused expression forming his face. "What's creepy?"

Grimsly pointed to where it was seen. "You didn't see that?" Grimsly raised a brow. "Man, you are seriously out of it."

Zenkai shrugs shaking his head. "If you were looking behind me...Where you're pointing I'm pretty sure I wouldn't of seen it...What did you see anyway?" Zenkai says looking to where he was pointing. "I think you got in a little to much fresh air from this place."

"A face, watching us." Grimsly looked off.

Zenkai laughs, "A face?"

"Yeah with a creepy Sclera grin." Grimsly folded his arms.

Zenkai shivers. 'Well when you put it that way. Yeah I guess you can't be lying about that.." The elevator stops. They were mid way up now. "Crud...We're stuck..." Zenkai says checking the glass wall. "Well guess we're gonna have to fly the rest of the way." Laughing is heard as parts on the elevator holding it together blow off causing the elevator to rumble violently. The doors lock around them and the ceiling at the top of the elevator locks tightly. Zenkai looked to it seriously as the elevator starts to slowly decend becoming a bit faster. "We gotta blow off the roof here fast!"

Zenkai charges up and begins blasting at the roof of the elevator.

"Great.." Grimsly grumbles. using his wind powers to blow at the roof.

The elevator was becoming faster as sharp spikes were seen at the and Grimsly are caught off guard by the speed and smash into the ceiling. They were stuck by gravity as it would be to their horror, the elevator crashes into the spikes taking them with it. Lighting strikes and the two find themselves at the top Zenkai was shaken and sits up quickly. "Wait...We're...Alive?...What's going on?" Zenkai stands up catching his breath.

Grimsly scratched his fohawk, looking around. "I'd say someone is toying with us."

Lighting strikes the two knocking them forward as Shock Woman steps out of her hiding location from the light of electricity. "Playing with you? Awe...Don't be silly..." She says snickering to herself.

Zenkai gets up from the strike looking back to her. "The Knightress..."

Grimsly gets up, glaring over at her.

Shock Woman looks to Grimlsy. "You're cute...You look like you need a good woman to take away all those shocking errors in your life..Ha ha..Shocking errors...I crack myself up...GET IT? Crack? Like how you two are gonna CRACKLE WITH HAPPINESS!" She says sparking up, the clouds start to energize around her striking her with electricity to power her up.

"Oh how 'punny'." Grimsly grumbled sarcastically. Wind gust around his had, trailing with frost.

"Urgh I take it back, maybe it was some kind of programming error...She and Cutman are both pun junkies..But aside that, that electricity looks bad..." Zenkai says charging his buster.

Shock Woman points her finger at the two. "Hey! Be happy I'm the one making these puns true! Including you cutie!" She fires off two massive streaks of electricity forming into whips. They wrap around both Zenkai and Grimsly and she pulls to the two over to her quickly. "Grrrrraaagh!" Yelled Zenkai as the electricity flew through him. He tries to grip up but his body was stunned.

Grimsy gritted his teeth from the pain. "Dammit... she's almost exactly like... Eerie if she didn't have those puns... You didn't base her off my sister did you Zenkai." Grimsly grunted.

Zenkai shakes his head. "I only had blue prints grrrah...One of the other Knights might have though...I...Guess.." Shock Woman steps on their backs. "Are you boys talking about little ol' me?" She says forming a seductive grin. She looks to Zenkai her face becoming dull of emotion. "I want some private time here, king? Ok?...We'll play later.." She takes her foot and kicks Zenkai off the side of the tower. The whip flies off of him and Zenkai falls onto a floating platform catching his fall from the void of thundery clouds below. Shock Woman looks back to Grimly. "Heh..So where were we?"

Grimsly growls. "What is your deal?" He tries getting a hand loose.

Zenkai sits up, "Urgh...Well it's obvious her sights are set on him..Maybe this can work for me.." Zenkai says looking back up to where they were.

Shock Woman places her foot on Grimsly still holding him to the ground. "You're gonna be my shock slave...Better yet...My shock lover...Or however we want to go about it..."

"W-What!?" Grimsly gawked.

Shock Woman laughs. "You're not to bright are you? Let me..help you out a little..." She pulls him up by the whip. He was now face to face with her...She begins to spark up. "Pucker up." She kisses him as electricity flows off all around them shocking Grimsly up crazily. Zenkai finally makes it to the top spotting them and charges his buster getting ready to let off a shot.

"Grimsly!" Zenkai let's off the shot separating the two. "..Ouch and damn..he was kind of cold to the tongue." She says laughing as she stands back up. She looks to Zenkai a crazy smile on her face.

Grismly grunted, landing to his feet. He wiped his mouth. "No shit, keep your mouth away from me if you know what's good for you. Or next time i'll give you frost bite." He began casting ice shards, which floated around his wind current. He slammed them her way.

SW laughs forming electricity shooting away the ice from her. "You're not getting the picture...I'm shocked..."

Zenkai shoots her knocking her back a bit with Earth. "I'm even more shocked you can keep up those puns! Grimsly? I got an idea. Follow up with an attack with mine ok?" Zenkai charges up his earth and shoots it forming a large rolling rock which flew instantly at SW. Her eyes widen as it smashes into her catching her in what seemed to be mud. "Eww! What the heck!?" She tries to charge her electricity but the muck kept her stuck.

Grimsly flies in close, causing a tornado to gust around her, pulling the rock into the cycle as it spun round and round. He causes it to fly really high up, and coats it in ice before dismissing the tornado, and letting it crash straight at Shockwoman.

"Come on! Move Dammit!" She says trying her best to get free."Shock Woman tries to move but ends up taking the blow.

The impact was so hard she explodes as the core is sent flying away from her. Zenkai jumps grabbing it. "...Now that's what I call an electrical finish...It's time to get out of here..I'm getting all punny.,"

"If you want me to make a pun joke, it's not happening. She's lucky she caught me off guard or I would have froze her face off. (Freak'n first kiss stealer... that was meant for Roll... if that ever happens... Maboroshi... that girlfriend stealer... Grah...) Let's just get out of here." Grimsly grumbled.

Zenkai nods laughing. "Hey I know the feeling..Tron took mine."

"Who?" Grimsly titled his head. "What how did you-"

"Oh...Some pirate virus from a time back...Haven't heard from that thing in a long while Roshala could be her...From some events...As for how I knew about the kiss. I can read minds..Comes with the grid stuff." Zenkai says opening a portal back to the fortress.

Grimsly looked away. "Great... stay out of my head, would you... it's not safe there..."

Zenkai shrugs. "Decides if you mind to open up more...I know I can keep a better eye on you. But hmm you mentioned Maboroshi to yourself?"

Grimsly puts his hands in his pockets. "You didn't see him with Roll then..." He sighs. "Threats and all, yet he still gets in my way... prick..." Grimsly closes his eyes. "If she wants to be with him, then thats her choice... as long as she's... happy... lets just go..."

Zenkai thinks to himself a bit. and decides it's best to let him cope with it in his own way. "Just that easy huh?...Hmm..You might have a chance sometime.." Zenkai says placing hands in his pockets walking ahead of Grimsly through the portal.

"Huh? What does that supposed mean?!" Grimsly grumbles heading after Zenkai.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: The Unveiling Truths**

Zenkai was now sitting in he and Naomi's room fixing her portable. He looks over information he was coming across from her alternate family. He catches a shot of Yusei. "Wow..he looks a lot dumber than what he is here..." A crash is heard downstairs and he drops the portable. He looks down to them he'd have to re insert some chips. He becomes angry and gets up walking to the door. He opens it. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON DOWN THERE!?" The yelps of Axl are heard. "I DON'T KNOW WHERE HE IS!" Tron was holding Axl off the ground by the neck. "What did you say? He lives here! WHERE IS HE!?" Zenkai walks to the side and looks over the railing. "Tron?"

Alarms were sounding around the fortress now.

"GET OFF, OF MY MAN!" Eerie threatened, she held a blade to Tron's throat.

Tron scoffs at Eerie's remark and swings Axl right into her virus data scatters knocking the two into a wall. "YUSEI! WHERE IS HE!?" Zenkai was amazed at the power of Tron and jumps down landing on his feet. He pulls to his Gig Buster aiming it right at her. His sight set sharply on her. "First off we'll have none of that behaivor..." Zenkai's eyes pan to the side to Axl and Eerie. "Are you two ok?" Axl grips himself off the ground stumbling to his feet. "Yeah..urgh..." He was sparking around with odd electricity. "Eerie? If you're good, get him to the lab fast..." Tron crosses her arms. "You still haven't answered my question.."

Eerie got up, helping Axl to his feet. "You heard the boss man bigboy." Eerie did as ordered, heading for the lab.

Tron grumbles. Zenkai held his gun down a bit. "You mentioned Yusei...Why do you want him?" Tron clears her throat. "That bastard never told anyone? I guess I don't blame him..But...You've ran into a girl named Roshala right?" Zenkai nods, "What about that demon?" Tron grins, "That's our daughter." Zenkai's eyes get wide and he falls over a bit. He quickly jumps back to his feet. "WHAT!? THAT GIRL IS YOUR DAUGHTER!? SHE'S FREAKING MY AGE! IF NOT A LITTLE YOUNGER!" Tron giggles, "Data does wonders with aging." Zenkai turns laughing to himself. "Wow...Can't believe how many times I nearly killed her." Tron got angry. "WHAT YOU NEARLY KILLED HER!?" Zenkai looks back to her. "Well she isn't an angel, you guys are terrible parents...But then..I can't get over that she's.." Zenkai laughs again this time really hard.

Tron growls. Footsteps approach, as the alarms still sound. "What's er.. all this e..r commotion 'bout? ..hic..." Punk leaned over the railing, holding a bottle in his hand, pointing with the index finget hat held it. "Eh? Tronnie... hey hic... Babe... What's shaking?...hic." Punk takes a swig from the bottle.

Tron teleports to his location and walks over to him and slaps the bottle out of his hand, she then rears back and punches him hard. "THAT'S FOR NOT CHECKING UP ON ME! You're sitting here drinking! I just learned our daughter was nearly killed by HIM!" She says pointing to Zenkai who was still laughing.

Zenkai wipes a tear from his eye.

"W-WAIT WAIT WAIT! DAUGHTER?! We do? Since when toots? Hic..." Punk stared at Tron.

Tron nods and holds Yusei close. "You don't remember do you? I had my cubins hold you tightly...It got pretty icky...But in the end...Yes...You got me pregnant...Then you ran off to god who knows where...It was only to be a fight but..one thing led to another.." Her grip tightens on him becoming painful. "And you say you FORGOT OUR MOMENT!?"

Zenkai was just letting it all fall into his ears. He crosses his arms leaning back on the wall.

"Hey chill babe, You never told meh we had a kid. This is news to me." Punk held up his hands. "And you forced yourself on me, remember. You're so aggressive." Punk replied anxiously, the data removing the drunk stats after the drinking ceased.

Tron laughs, "Well you got that right..I did force you into it..And you liked it enough to get a child made from me!" She sighs. "But if you don't know where she is...I guess I'll be sticking around until we find her..." She then looks down to Zenkai. "You said you've had fights with her?" Zenkai looks up to her and nods. "Well yeah..But she's not exactly well...safe to be around...She's with a main force I'm after now...It would be best to well..Urgh.." "THERE'S NO WAY I'M LEAVING HER OUT THERE NOT KNOWING SHE HAS A MOTHER WHO CARES FOR HER! A father too!" She grabs Yusei by the ear as she leaned over the railing with her other arm. Fury crossing her face. Zenkai let's out a sigh. "Well ok..I guess if I find her..I can take a picture of something. I'm not gonna let you get close to her. Even if she is your daughter...Girl is connected with some bad stuff.." Tron crosses her arms.

Zenkai noticed the alarms still going. "Eclipse seize alarms. It's fine.." - "Right away Mr. Zenkai."The alarms finally stop.

"Babe, where do you plan to stay? My room isn't exactly clean at the moment... it's a disaster.." Punk sighed.

Tron walks over and catching him by the hand. "Well be working on that."

"Please tell me you clean, cause I sure as hell don't." Punk whined.

Tron nods. "Of course I do! And I'm going to teach you how to clean..." She looks to Zenkai. "You should be ashamed of yourself not teaching him how to clean up after himself" Zenkai shrugs. 'He's a grown man he can do it."

Roll was now walking around town with Mabaroshi. "So first on dates. We need to do something fun. You want to go to a movie or something?" She says looking to him, her blue eyes shimmering in the night. The wind blows by them a bit kicking up Rolls red skirt. They were in the city, as cars were making their way pass them, buildings had their lights on now as the sun was soon setting.

Roll pulls to her clothes holding them down. "Urgh...Heh, the wind is so pervy" She says jokingly.

Maboroshi was dressed in a more casual outfit but still wore his scarf and headband. He was not registering Roll's sense of humor and replied as such. "(Air currents do not possess such capabilities, Roll-san.)"

Roll laughs hugging him. "I love you Maboroshi."

He returned her hug but was hesitant to do so. Roll's affection was welcome, but Maboroshi was still rather perplexed.

Roll sighs,"I like this...You're not hard to please and you accept and ask questions." She let's off of him. "I fell I don't have to beat around the bush with you. Which is how any good relationship should be." She says gripping to his hand. "So? Do you want to head and get some ice cream or watch a movie?"

"(I suppose a film would be pleasing. I am not used to being out in the open this much. It is rather unsettling.)" Maboroshi replied in his message that only Roll could see.

Unbenounced to them, the two were being observed at a distance.

Roll nods. "Ok then, let's go see a movie! :3" She drags him off with her quickly to a theater.

Maboroshi followed along but he didn't have much of a choice. Much to his dismay, Grimsly was nowhere to be found. Or he somehow found away to avoid thermal detection.

Grismly was in fact trailing them, he kept to the sky, his goggles shielding his eyes. "(She can't seriously mean what she said. I-It's just a casual thing right?... I hope... grr...)"

Roll grips to Maboroshi's hand tightly. She was giggling making her way to the theater.

"(So...what are we going to view Roll-san?)" Maboroshi asked.

Roll thinks to herself. "How about something scary?" Roll giggles to herself her face blushing. "(I can so cling to him more!)"

"(Your blood flow has gone to your cheeks. Are you ill?)" Maboroshi asked with a raised eyebrow.

Roll laughs, "No this is called blushing." She says pecking him on the scarf. "...I have to remember to move that..That's another thing, what's under that?" She says looking to Maboroshi curiously.

"(If you are asking because you wish to kiss me you will be rather disappointed Roll-san.)" He pulled down his scarf to reveal that he was somewhat lacking in the lips department.

Rolls eyes widen. "Urgh..This can't work.." She had formed teary eyes.

Grimsly was still watching. "(Hehe now she doesn't like that. Good.)"

Maboroshi pulled his scarf back over his nose to cover his lower half of his face. "(I had warned you. What is the point of adding a mouth if I am not going to use it. That was my creators' logic.)"

Roll had a green face her tongue sticking out. "What a grim humor, that's horrible!"

"(My apologies. I was not trying to be humorous.)" Maboroshi replied with the same plain expression he had been carrying all day.

Roll shakes her head. "No it's..nevermind..Hmm..." Roll looks back behind her. "Huh?..Feels like we're being followed." Rolls battle senses from the past were starting to kick in, from her days of R. She holds a hand to Maboroshi. "Stay here..." She walks to the direction where she was sensing the energy.

Maboroshi nodded. Grimsly bolted before he could be seen, dashing into the men's bathroom.

Roll walks right by it stopping. She looks around then to the restroom. "...Hmm..." She walks off from the bathroom returning to Maboroshi. "Let's head to the movie. We'll just call this a hang out then ok?" She says smiling to him. "Sides after all that's happened, I think both of us can use a little down time.." She says walking ahead of Maboroshi a bit.

"(Then you have lost your romantic desires for myself?)" Maboroshi asked hoping she would agree.

Roll sighs nodding. "Yeah, what's love without lips? Though you make for a great conversation cussion I love you just for that." She smiles to him. "You're also an awesome friend, so I guess you can be my consultant on things...Like a wiser big brother than Zenkai."

Maboroshi made a small attempt at some humor. "(Is this what most males refer to as Friend Zoned?)"

Roll nods. "Yes.."

"(Are you disappointed?)" Maboroshi asked.

" Heh, well a bit..But it's alright, we're all made for something and you're good as information for me..." She grabs his hand. "So yeah I'm not sad at all ok?"

If Maboroshi could smile then he would but his happiness was shown in his eyes. "(That makes me happy to hear Roll-san.)"

Roll nods smiling.

Grimsly had slid against the wall of the bathroom, sitting on thr ground. He was trying to relax. "(Shit she nearly caught me! I need to make my get away before Roll has the chance to see me here... At least I know Maboroshi isn't a threat now...)" He sighed getting to his feet, exiting the bathroom cautiously, looking both ways before making a break fro the Theater's exit.

Zenkai was sitting in Naomi's room in the emergency area. She seemed nearly healed from the events previous. Zenkai remembered his time being in the hospital and how fast it happened. "Naomi? From what Spyder said, you should be up and going soon. Though I'm not sure I want you on this mission with me. If your mind gets to burnt out, it could be disastrous..."

Naomi messed with her hair a bit, glancing to Zenkai. "You sure Zenkai?"

Zenkai nods. "Yeah...Though if worse does come to worse..and you feel you have to.." He laughs to himself. "Because I know nothing I say can really hold you back..I want you to come for me.." He says rubbing her head a bit.

"If you want me to stay I'll stay, but if you change your mind, you can always call on me. I may not have my portable, but maybe messaging one of the others until I get that fixed?" She put her hand on his.

Zenkai nods, "Speaking of that.." He takes out her portable. "Here fixed it up for you."

Naomi smiled. "You really are the best you." She takes it from him.

Zenkai nearly felt bad thinking he had over took his others place, but then he basically was what that Zenkai was turning into. "Ha ha ha. No problem."

Spyder stepped into the room, walking over to the supply cabinet. "I hope I'm not intruding." He placed in some supplies, glancing to them.

Naomi glanced at Spyder. "No-No it's fine." She replied.

Zenkai nods. "Yeah everything's good."

Spyder walked over to them, sitting on the chair, backwards. "By the way, I got an e-mail from my alternate self. You said you wanted me to alert you, yes?"

Zenkai stands up quickly. "Yeah, what did it say?"

"How about I forward it to you." Spyder said, sending the message to Zenkai's goggles. "Have a look."

Zenkai opens the message in his goggles.

The message read. "Black Widow, I am informing you that I am aware of all the events going on within YOUR sister's fortress, thanks to Sclera... I'm sure you'll be showing this message to Zenkai and my sister, so I'll be direct. Naomi, how foolish are you, for a so called genius, you really thought keeping a oculus monster without the goggles you got from the deceased Zenkai was a good idea. Tsk Tsk, She is spyware, and you had no idea. My girl's been on my side this whole time, just assuming the role of your slave to confuse you and let here observe you and Zenkai without knowing. I did get bonus info on your other self's kid though, totally unintentional. Regardless, I'll be keeping tabs on you and your little copy boyfriend. Zenkai, you are also rather ignorant. Can you truely love a girl, who isn't the same as Nyeyomi, whom you we're always fawning over? You both only care about one another to replace someone you no longer have within reach. Have fun in your next location, I'm sure you'll have a blast... without Naomi with you. Who'll watch her I wonder. Tred lightly Megaman.  
-Dr. Satoshi Wily"

Zenkai shakes his head. "Sclera was a spy?...And he then he goes on to question us?..." Zenkai looks to Naomi. "I'm going to trace this message..." Zenkai then get's another message this was from Roshala. He opens it and it revealed the location of Xion. "Interesting...Well seems I also now have where Xion is hiding.."

"SERIOUSLY!?" Naomi gasped, nearly spilling her tea she was about to drink.

Zenkai nods. "Yeah...Oh..if you want to see the message he left us. I'll swing it to your palm...For now though I gotta suit up. It's the final battle, and hopefully this will lead us to Satoshi.." Zenkai says walking over kissing Naomi on the head before heading to the door.

"Zenkai." She calls to him.

Zenkai looks back to her. "Hm?"

"Come back saflty okay. I love you." Naomi says.

Zenkai smiles to her. "Yeah promise...I love you too."

He walks out to gear up for battle. Grimsly Happened to be walking inside the base, in clear view of Zenkai as he left Naomi's hospital room.

"Hm? Oh Grimsly. Hey...I'm heading to suit up..Got stuff regarding Xion's location. Where are you off to?" He asks wondering.

"Of to? I just got back, so why would I be off to anywhere?" Grimsly folded his arms.

Zenkai shakes his head walking off from him. He didn't have time for Grimsly's immature gimmicks at the moment. His mind was to set on the mission and he had to place the stress where it needed to be he thought.


	17. Chapter 17

**chapter 17: The battle with Xion**

Zenkai, Axl, Zero,Grimsly, Eerie and Centaurman set up to head off. Tron walks in dragging Yusei with her. "I heard you're all heading off to the portal?" Tron says a stern but serious look crossing her face. Her green eyes blink then look off to Yusei. "Stand up!" She calls to him lifting him off the floor. Zenkai nods. "Yeah but uhh...Hmm.." Tron grabs him by his collar. "WE'RE GOING! Our daughter seems to show up around you. And I'm sure she would turn her ways the minute she sees us!" Zenkai had sweat drops running all around him. "Ok ok! You can come with us!" Axl was standing by Eerie. "You guys about ready?" Zenkai nods looking back to the door as he starts to walk to it.

"ONWARD TO THINE FREY!" Centaurman exclaimed. Grismly grumbled, folding his arms. Eerie smacked him upside the head. "Ow!"

"Ready as always. Glad to see you owning up to something for once Yusei," said Zero brushing his hair before donning his armor.

Yusei pouted. "SHUT IT BLONDIE!"

Zero chuckled.

Zenkai looks back to them all. "Alright guys let's go." Roll runs up to Zenkai's side she had the look of worry on her. "Zenkai, you guys really need to be careful...Ok?" She looks to Grimsly. Zenkai places a hand on her shoulder. "You got it Roll..." Zenkai takes out his gig buster opening the door. "I hope we end this fast..." Zenkai heads out loading his gun as he sets it back in his hoister. The wind kicking up his scarf. Axl rushes out behind him fast pulling Eerie with him.

"Why the hurry?" Eerie gawked, being dragged.

The others follow and they reach the location that Roshala had given Zenkai over information. The portal sat around a dark location, there was red energy pouring around, the sky was dark as the portal beamed brightly. Zenkai places on his goggles to survay the location inside a bit before they entered. "You guys watch your footing, gravity is off in some locations here.." Axl gets a bit nerverous. "Are you telling us that we're having to deal with floating locations again!? What's wrong with these places!?" Zenkai shrugs. "Must just be the genetic make up of the worlds..."

"Floating doesn't bother me." Grimsly sighed, flying up a bit. Centaurman looked ahead. "FEASABLE? Er... I-I AM CENTUARMAN! MIGHTY EQUI KNIGHT!" Centaurman exclaimed, semi-nervously. Yusei put his arms behind his head. "I don't get why ya complaining Axl, you can fly just like most of us."

"I know but seriously! Urgh...I get tired of no foot holds." Zenkai sighs and looks back to them "If you wanna go back go. We have a mission to do."

Axl sensed Zenkai was a bit tense from situations and sighs. "I'm sorry you're right..Let's go on ahead..."

They all head into the void and awaiting them on the other side was Roshala and Forte. Roshala sat with her hands on her hips as Forte had his crossed. The two form deceitful grins looking to them all. "So we meet again." Roshala says sneakingly. Zenkai had his gun ready. Tron rushes in front of him. "OH MY GOD! MY BABY!" Roshala becomes confused. "Huh?" Tron runs over to her and hugs her. "I missed you so much! You've become seriously rotten, just as I wanted. But becoming a world bending assistant would destroy money. So I can't have that." Roshala pushes Tron away. "Who the hell are you!? And why should I care!?" Tron becomes teary eyed. "I'm...Your mother.." Roshala becomes flabbergasted. "Wait...I mean...I uhh..Hmm when was I born anyways? Where did I come from?" Zenkai was in the background as well with the others with derp faces. Tron brings Yusei over. "And here's daddy." Forte burst out laughing. Roshala was becoming irritated and embarrassed. "GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" A big Green Devil appears over them. Roshala points to them. "EAT'EM UP!"

"Well that's new..." said Zero as he drew his beam saber.

"I told you this was a bad idea Tronnie." Yusei grumbled. Centaurman rushed in, blasting away. "PERISH I SAY! FOUL DEMON!"

Zenkai aims up to it with his gun as well. "Guys! Aim for the glowing core in it!" There stood a glowing core which sat center of the devil. It's one eye turns looking to them all. It begins to glow oddly. Tron was frightened. "What? What!? And Yusei! It's our daughter!"

Yusei grabs Tron, flying out of the reach of the green devil. Eerie brings out her claw hand tail, rushing in flaming up. Grimsly flew close, sending hail at them.

The devils eye forms a steady ball of energy which was pulling to particles of the world around it. Zenkai continues to shoot at it then stops noticing the charging.

It shoots off a massive laser which smashes into the ground. Axl gets caught off guard and gets hit exploding to pieces. Zenkai noticed this from what happened with Roll before.

"Shit...Not this crap again..."Zenkai says looking to the Devil.

"AXL!" Eerie gasped.

The Devils eye beams down looking back to them all.

Zero methodically slashed at the gelatinous body of The Green Devil.

The Devil looks to Zero starting to charge it's eye again. It swings it's arm smashing into Zero sending him backward, the orb was now a bit visible out of the goo. Zenkai aims and shoots off at it with the help of some of Grimsly's ice still taking effect. It smashes into the orb. The Devil turns back at them, the orb now visible to Zero's side of the Devil.

Zero recovered from the fierce attack and leaped to attack the core with a two-handed slash, shouting at the top of his lungs.

Zero connects shattering it. The Devil moans blowing to pieces of goo all over the place. Axl reforms out of a piece of Goo that hit the ground coughing. "Urgh...Dang..." He says sitting up. Roshala was now trampling the ground in anger. "ALWAYS THE SAME THING!" Laughing is heard from above them, on a pillar near them stood Sandra. "Like you guys just suck...Hai Zenkai and guys." She says waving to them. "Sandra!? What are you doing in a place like this!? I know you wanted to make proof to your deeds! But come on! Siding with these guys now?" Sandra turns off from Zenkai. "I am a Doppler...It's in my DNA...As well as Xion..." She grins looking back to them. "Roshala? Forte? Your jobs done..." She holds her hand up and crystals form trapping Roshala and Forte tightly. "W...What!?" Forte tries to escape but it was to tight. Sandra pulls her hand down which was flowing of strange data energy. "Xions waiting for you guys...Don't mess this up now with your low allies.." Sandra says laughing. She jumps off the pilliar and makes her way over a ditch which starts to form transparent platforms as she rushes across to the area where Xion was.

Zenkai looks to the crystals that held Roshala and Forte they were glowing red back and forth every couple seconds. The two started to look weak. "Urgh..these crystals are draining our life force..." Forte was breathing heavy. "Ye...Yeah.." Tron rushes to the crystal of Roshala. "ZENKAI! WE HAVE TO SAVE THEM!" Zenkai sighs, "I know..we have to go after Xion..Can you two hold on? I'm not sure if we can break those." Roshala nods. "Listen...We got off on the wrong hand...I guess we were a bit used..But if you get us out of this! I promise..I'll help you guys! Won't we forte!?" Forte nods. "Yeah..Just..hurry.."

Yusei looks to Zenkai. "You and the others can go ahead, Tronnie and I'll stay here."

Zenkai nods. "Very well. Come on, let's stop Xion." Zenkai runs off with the others. Tron put a hand to Roshalas crystal. "Just hold on baby ok?" Roshala nods.

Xion sat drinking some red wine.

He had a smirk on his face over looking the world around him. He sets his cup on a table and overlays his fingers. "So they've come.." Out of a void Zenkai and the others fall into his lair. Xion holds out his hands. "Welcome...My toys have arrived...Tell me..Which one of you shall I break down first?" He places his hands to his sides.

"Bastard..." Zero muttered quietly.

"No more of your games Xion!" Zenkai says holding out his gun charging it.

Eerie, Grimsly and Centaurman stood ready, to attack. Zero gripped his saber tightly.

Xion sighs. "Oh poo...Whatever...I brought you all here for one reason, and that's to gain the code from Zenkai...And his friends? Ultimate blue print sheets for more soliders and others in the portals we are to create!"

Zenkai thinks to himself. "Code?"

Xion laughs, "You are part of the connection to Skyra now..Father Bass who occupies the very grids and testings..Such as World B...With something that powerful in my grasp...the little portals I've made can become grand planets..I can create a galaxy,galaxies..All existing under one hand...My own of course..Doesn't that sound just wonderful? And all you had to do Zenkai...Was create these wonderful things...I cam close to keeping your power..But your B equal had to go and screw that up for me...Honestly I wasn't expecting that.."

Zenkai shakes his head. "You sound like all the others we've taken down..World domination, wanting power of the grid..NO ONE CAN CONTAIN THAT MUCH POWER!"

Xion shakes his head. "I do recall Sera...That was her name right?...She was weak..I am a being of data...I'm made for information..Big difference.." Zenkai shoots Xion in the face turning that grin upside down. "Guess you didn't calculate a bullet flying in your face!" Xion stands up as the area around them begins to rumble. Crystals like that of what caught Roshala and Forte bust from the ground. "Ohhh you've just opened the wrong door my friend.."

"What the hell!?" Eerie snarled

Axl whines a bit. "ZENKAI WHAT'D YOU GO AND DO THAT FOR!?" Zenkai shrugs. "He was getting annoying with all his mono-logging."

"Couldn't agree more Zenkai," said Zero.

"THINE MIGHTY TREK HAST LED OUR MERRY BAND OF WARRIORS TO DOUTH FOE! WE SHALL FLANK HIM, BEFORE HE CAN APPROCHETH OUR FORCES! HARK! I AM CENTAURMAN! MINE LANCE AND HOOVES FORCES MY ENEMIES TO TREMBLE BENEITH MY EARTHY POWERS! HUZAH!" Centaurman charged in the direction of Xion.

Xion sat with a straight face looking to Centaurman. He then holds up his hand forming a steady crystal around him. Xion swings his hand as the Crystal flies into a wall shattering taking Centaurman with it.

"...Well then." Xion says walking forward.

Zenkai backs up a bit. "Oh damn..."

"Crap... Centaurman.." Grimsly stared in surprise. "Focus brother." Eerie urged him

Zero stands on guard. "She's right. Watch Xion."

Xion laughs. "Oh forget this.." Xion holds up his hand forming crystals all around them. "WH..What!?" Zenkai says trying to break out the crystal. Axl was trying to as well. Xion grins. "Good bye." He shatters them all. Data text flashes across the location. "Mission Failed I suppose." Xion laughs. They all appear back across the area by the crystals where Tron and Yusei stood. Zenkai gets up off the ground. "Grr...That...Hurt..." The pain was still moving through them.

Centuarman was there before them, sitting under a tree. "Egad..." Eerie and Grimsly seemed annoied by that. "FUCKING HELL THAT CHEAP ASS! SON OF A BITCH!" Eerie stomped her feet. Grimsly looked to Zenkai. "What do we do, Xion's too strong."

Zenkai was thinking to himself, he was honestly scared he didn't know. "I...Wow..I seriously have no idea how to go about it...We can't rush him he'll just destroy us all again...Erm or whatever that was..."

Zenkai contacts Naomi. "Hey Naomi.." Zenkai tells her about what just happened and how powerful Xion is, they needed another plan of action to take him down.

Some mumbled dialog is heard between seemingly Naomi and Nyeyomi. Naomi's voice becomes closer now. "Zenkai, nye and I think you might be going about it in a way that makes you targets. You need to split up, you know, Command and concur H-Hey!" Naomi replied, but the communicator was pulled, making odd sounds before is went quieter. "Zenkai, you need to have a distraction, and split up attacking from all sides. Then have our heavy hitter Zero get close without Xion expecting to deliver a powerful hit. You get me?" Nyeyomi spoke sternly.

Zenkai nods, "That's perfect! And it makes a lot of sense...Let's do that then.." Zenkai discusses the plan with them all. "So Centaurman? You know what to do...Everyone else? Let's get ready to bring him down."

"LEAD THE WAY SIR ZENKAI OF THE FOX EARS!" Centaurman exclaimed.

Zenkai and the others rush back to Xion who was having another glass of wine. "Oh? You still have 1 life left..." He sets it down."Very well..I hope you've brought E tanks this time.." He laughs standing up. He clears his throat. "You've just opened a bad door." He mimics a warning sign out of data. Zenkai sighs and then signals Centaurman.

"I SHALL THWART THEE BREAKER OF FORTH WALLS! WOOSH!~" Centaurman did as directed, galloping in a formation that made him hard to hit.

Xion sighs holding out his hand once more. Zenkai and the others split off as his focus was on Centaurman. "You just don't learn do you?"

The crystal begins to form around centaurman again. Zenkai shoots and smashes into Xion from the side breaking the crystal. Xion was taken off guard. "W..What!?"

Centaurman winned, shifting to his buster, shooting blasts at Xion. Eerie and Grimsly flew behind each side of Xion, charging their elemental attacks.

Xion's eyes widen as he's hit from all sides. "Grrrah!" Zenkai shoots off electricity at him which forms into an arrow striking him forward, he becomes stunned falling to the floor before Zero.

Zero pierced Xion through his chest. "Grrrrr" Xion grips to Zeros blade.."Now..Now...you must remember...Eyes form on Zeros sword. "I can be a tad contagious if you get to close to me..."

"He's got Sclera's virus!?" Zenkai said charging his gun.

"Sclera!?" Zero gasped.

"Our sister?!" Grimsly and Eerie gasped.

Zero released his saber and leapt backwards.

Xion flies off the ground pulling to Zeros infected blade. He looks to them all smiling again. "Why yes...Part of the entire plan...It would be awesome getting you two as blue prints once the code is mine..." Zenkai places in anti virus chips. "So you infected yourself to get this far huh?" Xion laughs, "Not to much per-say."

Zenkai steps up to him a bit. "Who gave that to you!? Sclera for sure couldn't just infect you..." Xion crosses his arms. "You all know him as Spyder don't you?...Satoshi..He was the one..."

"Spyder wouldn't do that." Grismly spoke up.

Zenkai thinks.."He wouldn't..But I know who would..."

"You mean the parelle one?" Eerie looked to Zenkai.

Xion tilts his head. "Diversion?"

Zenkai sighs. "We're wasting time...though leaving you alive is something we can't do! You're in the way! And you need to be put out!" Sandra had been watching from a pilliar some point away. "(Hm?...Brother's being used?...I'm going to have to find Satoshi and ask him some questions.") Sandra takes off to find Satoshi.

Zenkai aims his gun firing at Xion as a strange field appears eating his bullets. "Crap! " Zenkai noticed the bullets were being feasted on by the eyes.

"Grr...Need light.." Zenkai looks to Eerie and Grimsly. "You guys think you can brighten it up a bit?"

"I can!" Eerie said, holding her hands up, forcing massive amounts of fire into the air, lighting up the room immensely.

The eyes sway from the light causing Xion to cover his eyes from the brightly lit attack. Axl gets an idea and transforms to glow bug, he makes it even brighter and the field and virus destroys. Zeros saber becomes clean again as it fell to the ground. "Grrr...What kind of cheap trick was that!?" Axl laughs, "The kind that kicked your ass!"

Zero runs and slides to pick up his sword. He brings himself to his feet. "Thanks Axl."

Axl nods, "Not a problem!" Axl says transforming back normal. Zenkai jumps between the two. "He's open guys! Let's get him!" Zenkai, Axl and Zero rush at Xion quickly. Zenkai let's off shots of electricity switching it over with his normal shootings. Axl was letting off more shots as well.

Centaurman charges again, lance directed to Xion. Grimsly and Eerie fly above, sending waves of Electricity and Wind brewing at Xion.

Xion was stunned by Zenkai's electrical attacks and takes the hit by the lance. Data was pouring out of him

Zenkai charges a shot and fires cutting a hole right through Xion's chest. Xion falls to the ground jittery. "My...My...Seems I've made quite a miscalculation...But do you really think this will stop others like me from rising?...You've made this reality Zenkai...With the portals and the mega men...You created this...This problem is to big for you to fix..." He says as he coughs up blood.

"Ehehehe..." Echoed from the ceiling.

Zenkai aims his gun to Xion's head. He looks to the laughing. "SCLERA!"

The twins both look to her. "Sis!"

Sclera jumped down, onto her four feet, getting up on two. She was wearing a skin tight full body black swim suit, with smokey tail coats. The front had a cut out being held by teeth from the top and bottom of the hole. Spike like ribs from out of her body, also with thousands of eyes staring over at the group, while her thrid face eye was the only one looking to Xion. "Ehehehe... hi... Zen..kai..." She smiled wires dangled from her back, each with a solitary eye positioned on the end.

Zenkai changes his aim to Sclera. "You traitor..."

She tilts her head "Trai..tor?... ehehe..."

"I knew keeping her around was a bad idea," said Zero as he points his blue blade towards Sclera.

The twins stared, unsure what to say.

"I had doubts too...But Satoshi's message cleared it all up..." Xion laughs. "I love how the focus has changed...Can one of you call an ambulance for me?" He laughs jokingly. Zenkai shoots another hole through Xion. "Grrr.." He then looks back to Sclera. "I guess you're here for your puppet then?"

Sclera walked to Xion, her clawed feet making sounds as she walked. Her eyes still on Zenkai's party. "Puppet?... not mine... ehehe... hun...gry..."

Xion gasp, "Wait...WAIT!" Zenkai steps back. "We'll see each other again Sclera...And we'll end it all then..Enjoy your meal.." Xion reaches out to them. "Wait! SATOSHI THAT BASTARD! HE HONESTLY DID THIS!? Grrrrr! No!"

"A fitting end..." Zero mumbled.

Sclera smiled, crouching down, and ripped out Xion's eyes tossing them into her wide set mouth, before devouring him whole.

Zenkai then holds up his gun to Scelra and shoots off a combined shot of light energy and electricity. It hits her hard destroying some of her eyes, it seemed. "...Knew it..."

She turned her head around. "Now.. that isn't nice..." She stands up, blood soaking her face and hands. "We had.. no intention of... fighting you..."

"You didn't but I did...You can let us know where Satoshi is..Or I'll kill you and bring him to us...I'm sure he wouldn't want to loose his prized invention..." Zenkai says getting ready to shoot her again.

"ehehehe... Good luck... with that... Megaman..." her body evaporates into the red mist, fleeing with haste.

Zenkai grumbles. "Well it's over...For now.."

"How could she just... do THIS!?" Eerie growled.

"Sclera... gr..." Grimsly muttered.

Zero tucked away his saber. "Far be it for that virus to disobey its creator."

Zenkai nods, "Yeah she's stuck on listening...I'll be updating all of your weapons with this light stuff though..If we do go up against Sclera...We need to be ready." Zenkai calls Naomi. "Hey we finished the mission...We now have Satoshi and Scelera to look into..We'll be back soon."

"It'll be hard to track them down, it's as if they're in a location off the map." Naomi replied.

Zenkai nods, "I see...I'll be back soon then.." Tron walks over with Yusei, Roshala and Forte.

"They're fine!" Zenkai laughs, "I guess it worked." Roshala crosses her arms. "Sorry...for all of that crap guys...urgh..."

Forte sat tapping his foot. "Yeah..."

"It's fine. We were all played like fools," Zero said. He was just as unhappy hearing that come out of his own mouth.

Grimsly, Eerie and Centaurman joined the others. "What now?" Grimsly asked.

"Back to the fortress." Zenkai says walking ahead of them."We'll rest up and figure out where to go."

When they get back. Roll hugs to Zenkai. "You're back!" Zenkai laughs. "I told ya." She runs and hugs Grimsly. "Welcome back!" Zenkai laughs walking off from them.

"Uh thanks Roll." Grimsly replied, nervously. Eerie snorted at it, walking off with Axl.

Zero walked off as well to leave Roll and Grimsly to themselves.

Centaurman sighs, trotting off. "No love for centaurman..."

"So Grimm? How'd it go out there?" Roll asked looking at him.

Roll nods. "I knew something was wrong with her...But I'm sorry about that...I know she was your sister..But you have one other good one right here. So don't worry about it ok?"

"If you can call Eerie a 'good' sister..." He scratched the back of his head. "So uh... I heard you went out with Maboroshi... how'd that go?"

Roll shrugs. "It was more of a hang out. But it was cool I guess. He's just a friend if anything now. Good for talking with."

"I see." Grimsly replied, looking at Roll. His iris's moved a bit, as he was staring at her.

"So?..Umm sorry for coming onto you to strong...Uhh you want to do anything or just talk?" Roll says looking back to him a bit.

"I-It's okay, and sure." Grimsly replied, smiling abit.

Roll nods smiling. "Ok let's go.." She says walking off ahead of him.

He follows after her.

Vee now sat in her room knitting. She rubs her stomach. "..." She walks to speak with Spyder her stomach was unusually big. "Spyder? How is she looking?

Spyder looks to her, as he had stepped out of the hospital room. "She's just reading, she really doesn't need to stay in here anymore. Everything alright?"

Vee nods, "Yes..I just also wanted to check up on our baby..." She giggles. "I never knew it'd happen so fast."

Spyder smirk. "Well let's have a look see then." He took the stethoscope from around his neck, listening to her stomach. "Sounds good to me."

Vee laughs it tickled her.

Zenkai goes to speak with Naomi about some stuff and just check on her. "Hey." He says walking up to her, he sits down. "What a couple of months huh?"

"Hey. Mhmm, but crazy." She replies putting down the book she was reading.

Zenkai leans back pulling her over to him a bit. "Soon we're gonna have to go take care of Satoshi..But for right now..I just wanna lay down and relax.."

Naomi scruffs his hair. "Then rest, otherwise all this stress is going to get to you."

Zenkai nods. "You're right about that...I'm so happy you healed better...Something being part of grids and stuff huh?...Makes me wonder...It seems Vee is pregnant..."

"How does me healing make you wonder about Vee? That's quite a leap." Naomi laughed.

Zenkai laughs. "Thinking how of maybe settling down, dunno you ever think of having kids or something?" Zenkai thought he'd never get to that area of thinking but maybe it was coming with time and age.

Naomi chuckles a bit. "Someday maybe, but right now isn't the best time with Satoshi out there. I've been getting the feeling he's watching us."

Zenkai nods, "Yeah he has...A little to closely...But we'll stop him..." Zenkai says pecking Naomi's cheek. "I'm gonna get some rest." He says leaning back.


	18. Epilogue

**Epilogue: The Beginning of the End**

Meanwhile elsewhere...Sandra was now looking around for Satoshi. "Where is he?...I know he had to be around here..."

The area she walked suddenly began to change to faded shades of purples and reds. The sky darkened into a blood red, shrouded in thousands of eyes, located onto Sandra. Mist rolled in, around Her feet.. The environment was adored in skulls on the tombstones and spiked fences.

Sandra felt satoshi. "You're here..."

"And you wouldn't be if I had been brought you here Sandra. What are you after?" Spoke Satoshi, who was sitting on a floating broken pillar, other parts seemed to be scattered around as well, some had eyes on them, like the sky did.

Sandra looks to him. "My brother you used him!? Why!?"

Satoshi snapped his fingers, from the ground came Skeleton's holding her in place. "So threatening, while you're in MY domain. Tsk Tsk, now Sandra, ask nicer." Satoshi floated down to her, his tentacles out stretching from his back.

Sandra struggles against the skeletons. "Grr...Ok...I'm sorry...What did you use him for? And why?"

Satoshi chuckles, placing a cigarette in his mouth. He puffed, blowing some smoke into her face, before taking in into his hand. "Well, much better. Xion was only one of my pawns, you can call them distractions, or servants. It doesn't matter now, they're all dealt with... for the time being..."

"D...Delt with?" She asked curiously. "So..my brother is...Why are you doing all of this?"

"Yes he's no longer with us. Sclera informed me." Satoshi laughed, Sclera's giggle is heard before hse appears on the floating pillar Satoshi was once on. She grinned menacingly to Sandra. "Oh you want to know why? Hahah don't you all... it's rather complicated." Satoshi replied,

Sandra was filled with anger. "Sclera...She ate him!?"

A tentacle shot from Satoshi's abck, wrapping around her mouth. "Silence your mouth before I remove your tongue. This can go one of two ways, you can live or you can die. I don;t care which really, that's up to you. I can be a most benevolate dictator."

Sandra was scared, she decided to be quiet.

He recoiled his tentacle from her face. "Go on."

"I...I want to live...What do you want me to do?..I'll do anything!" Sandra shouted.

"Obey my every whim, and you'll live." Satoshi replied.

Sandra nods. "I..I will..."

"Let her go." Satoshi ordered, the skeletons released her, standing still. "Come along now Sandra, perhaps you'd like to meet the others." Satoshi began walking off.

Sandra nods walking off after him. "Yeah uhh sure..."

Sclera giggled, jumping down, eyeing Sandra.

Sandra jumps back a bit. "Ack!...Oh..it's you..stop that.."

"Eheheh..." Sclera followed after Satoshi. They made their way into a dark mansion. Satoshi looked to his equipment, taking data Sclera gave him, and inserted it. He turned his attention to Sandra. Only a few are here for now, but other will be... re-joining us." Satoshi put his hands into his pockets, letting his fedora dip forward.

Sandra crosses her arms. "Re joining us?" AAxl walks out of the back room, his eyes glowing red. "Yeah you can say it's gonna be one hell of a ride..."

Satoshi looks back to AAxl, "AAxl, how is the plan going to over take the mafia units in this universe?"

AAxl grins. "Been under us...It's going smoothly. The mafia is growing pretty nice."

"Just like back in our world. Heh. So Sandra, do you still want to know my plans? Since you're with us, I can enlighten you on anything you would be curious to know, within reason." Satoshi took another puff of his cigarette.

Sandra nods, "What are you planning and why all the backstabbing?"

Satoshi laughed at the remark. "Backstabbing? Now isn't that a cute way of describing it. This HAS always been about revenge." Sclera stared at AAxl, sniffing him for food.

"Revenge?" Sandra said crossing her arms.

"Indeed. Naomi and Zenkai specifically,along with anyone who allies themselves with either." Satoshi snickered.

Sandra nods. "Hmm I see, but why? I mean beside yeah Zenkai falling for Naomi." She says forming a puffy face. "Is it something more like? What did they do?"

Satoshi sits back, his tentacles being used as a chair. "Well it's because of Naomi. Back in our world, we were both scientists, and Wilys. She was loved by everyone, and was quite famous. Her expertise of fixing any kind of tech, rescuing reploids and Navis that were left for dead. Much to my dismay, the people didn't take too kindly to my chemist experiments I had shown at one of our local expos. I was ridiculed, called mad. All that because i experimented on humans, their over reactions were rather unsettling. Sure I have also been an expert engineer, when I switched to chemistry. I grew to hate my sister with the passion, I wanted her to suffer like I did... no WORSE. I created the mafia, with a reploid hitman, AAxl, sometime after that. I allowed my sister to live, but still she was happy. It made me sick, then she started spending time with Light's kid, my father's adopted son, my replacement. This made things worse. So I forced myself into Zenkai's sister's life during my father's wedding. It was all to get closer to Zenkai, if he were out of the pciture it would effect Naomi. I even planned a double date, and knew my sister would flee the theater, my plan worked perfectly, AAxl was stationed in the ally she took. But the plan went sour... With that failure I created the my own portal, jumping between my world and this one. I experiment and swayed their enemies into my web, everyone Zenkai in this world he's ever fought, was my doing. I've always been the one pulling the strings, and he never knew. The pawns were never meant to kill them though, otherwise they would have done so. I've been planning the perfect destruction of Naomi and her allies from day one of my first time stepping into their plain. That should about cover everything, I assume. Is there anything else you would like to know?" Satoshi took another hit of the smokes.

Sandra shakes her head. "You poor thing...I know exactly how you feel..But from all the past things that happened. You were responsible?" Sandra looks off to the room then back to Satoshi. "I want to work with you. I also want to show them that I'm worth something! I like the way you're going with things. I'm on board with you!" She says getting excited.

Satoshi smiles. "Then allow me to improve you." He takes out a syringe.

Sandra jumps a bit. "Oh heh heh...Alright.."

He stood to his feet, taking her arm, and inserting the needle. "Let's see what kind of monster you'll be."

The shadow of Sandra is seen as she was administered the serum. Wings form from her back as yells and screams are heard. Her nails become sharp, her figure becomes more slim her hair falls out leaving only so much. It pans to her mouth which forms a sharp grin. "...Satoshi honey, it's perfect..." Sandra now looking to him as a succubus.

"Please, call me Dr. Wily." Satoshi grinned.

* * *

[Credits]

Writers:  
JadZXA  
NitroGoblin  
SmallDubs  
Metreu

Editors:  
NitroGoblin

Characters:  
Zenkai, Zeta, Sandra and several others © JadZXA

Solaris, Shoku, Eclipse © Metreu

Raiko, Maboroshi, Natsumi, and Ryou Kirihara © SmallDubs

Katnyss, Nyeyomi Wily, Naomi Wily, Kazeobake Wily, grimsly, Eerie, Sclera © NitroGoblin

Other ocs © The Writers

Official Megaman characters and Rights © Capcom


End file.
